Nicht nur ein Granger
by FerPotter
Summary: Elf Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges ist Hermine in einer schwierigen Situation, als ihr einziger Sohn aufbricht, um in Hogwarts zu studieren, und ihr bestgeschütztes Geheimnis aufzufliegen droht: Dass er nicht nur ein Granger, sondern auch ein Snape!
1. Kapitel 1: Der Brief aus der Zauberwelt

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA: **Sabine und haley

**A/N**: (Bemerkungen des Autors) Ich hoffe du genießt das Lesen der Geschichte genauso, wie ich das Schreiben genieße! Es ist mein erster Schreibversuch und ich freue mich über jedes Feedback. Ich möchte auch darauf hinweisen, dass Englisch nicht meine Muttersprache ist, aber dank meiner wundervollen Beta-Leserin SnarkyRoxy werdet ihr nicht zu viel leiden müssen, also seid nett mit den Reviews ...

**T/N**: Dies ist nun die deutsche Übersetzung des Orignials „Not only a Granger" durch Primax und ihren Beta Reader Sabine. Vielen Dank :0)

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der Brief aus der Zauberwelt**

Hermine Granger saß am Tisch und genoss das Frühstück am Sonntagmorgen als eine Eule durch das linke Fenster ihres Apartments flog. Obwohl sie bereits mehr als elf Jahre in der Welt der Muggel lebte, stand sie noch immer in Kontakt mit einigen ihrer Freunde aus der Zauberwelt. Aber dies war keine ihr bekannte Eule; weder von Harry und Ginny, noch von Ron oder einem anderen der Weasleys.

Sie nahm dem Vogel den Brief ab und bot ihm ein Stückchen Toast an. Die Eule nahm die Leckerei an und flog aus dem gleichen Fenster, durch das sie gekommen war, wieder davon. Hermine schaute auf das Pergament in ihren Händen und erblickte das Symbol auf dem Siegelwachs. Es war ein Brief aus Hogwarts.

Sie starrte den Brief minutenlang wie hypnotisiert an. _Ein Brief aus Hogwarts_ … _Wer sendet Briefe aus Hogwarts? Ich war sehr darauf bedacht, jeglichen Kontakt dorthin zu vermeiden seit … Es ist ein offizieller Brief, Hermine!_ machte sie sich im Geiste bewusst.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend, drehte sie den Brief in ihren Händen um, las den Namen und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, aber tief in ihr drinnen hatte sie noch eine gewisse Hoffnung gehabt, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde. Seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr hatte er magische Fähigkeiten gezeigt, und doch hatte sie entgegen aller Logik gehofft, dass dieser Tag nicht kommen möge. Obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Hoffnungen unbegründet und unlogisch waren, hatte sie doch immer noch gehofft, dass der Brief nie kommen würde.

Sie legte den gefürchteten Brief auf den Tisch und nahm ein paar Schlückchen Tee aus ihrem Becher. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, war der Brief noch immer da. Sie starrte auf das gelbliche Pergament vor ihr und versuchte, nachzudenken. Es war ein verlorener Kampf, das wusste sie. Seitdem er geboren war, hatte sie darüber nachgedacht und war doch nie auf eine Lösung für ihr Problem gekommen. Sie seufzte, hob ihren Blick von dem Brief und traf auf tiefschwarze Augen, die sie anstarrten.

„Guten Morgen, Mum", begrüßte sie ihr Sohn und nahm auf dem Stuhl  
gegenüber von ihr Platz. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

"Nein, es ist nichts", entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Sie widmete sich wieder den Eiern auf ihrem Teller. „Warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?"

"Du starrst auf diesen Zauberbrief, seitdem ich in den Raum kam. Hat fast eine Minute gebraucht, bis du mich überhaupt bemerkt hast", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Ist er von Onkel Harry oder Onkel Ron?"

_Warum muss er so grinsen?_ dachte sie und seufzte erneut. _Er erinnert erstaunlich stark an seinen Vater, wenn er so grinst ... oder das Gesicht verzieht, oder ..._sie wurde durch die Stimme ihres Sohnes aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Mum! Hör auf, mich anzustarren!" ermahnte er sie mit kräftiger Stimme und verzog das Gesicht. „Bist du okay? Du siehst ein wenig … verloren aus, heute Morgen. Ist es der Brief aus der Zauberwelt?" fragte er, und noch bevor seine Mutter sein Handeln vorhersehen konnte, nahm er den Brief vom Tisch. Sie versuchte, ihn ihm wegzunehmen, aber es war schon zu spät, er hatte ihn bereits geschnappt.

Er schaute sich den Brief an, konnte aber weder den Namen des Absenders finden, noch erkannte er das Wachssiegel. Instinktiv drehte er den Brief um, seine Augen weiteten sich im selben Moment als seine Mutter ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht legte.

_**Mr. Nathan Granger  
**__**Wingfield Court, E14 2DR  
**__**Virginia Quay  
**__**London**_

"Mum, der ist für mich! Wer schreibt mir einen Zauberbrief? Er ist nicht von Onkel Harry oder Onkel Ron, und ich kenne keinen anderen Zauberer", sagte er und starrte noch immer auf die Pergamentrolle in seinen Händen.

Er drehte den Brief um und öffnete das Siegel, wobei er ein weiteres Seufzen seiner Mutter hörte. Den Brief aufschlagend, begann er zu lesen.

**HOGWARTS SCHULE  
****für Hexerei und Zauberei**

**Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall  
****Mitglied des Zaubergamots**

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Granger,**

**Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beiliegend finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.**

**Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule bis**

**spätestens am 31. Juli.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Filius Flitwick  
****Stellvertretender Schulleiter**

Hermine nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht als sie hörte, wie er den Brief entfaltete. Sie wusste ganz genau, welche Worte dort geschrieben standen. Sie beobachtete wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte; von dem Stirnrunzeln, als er die Pergamentrolle entfaltete, zu einem Ausdruck der Überraschung, als er las, dass der Brief aus Hogwarts war, und letztendlich zu einem breiten Grinsen als er die letzte Zeile gelesen hatte und wieder seine Mutter ansah.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer!" verkündete er selbstbewusst.

Sie konnte sich der Woge von Stolz und Freude, die in ihr aufwallte, nicht erwehren. Sein breites Grinsen war ansteckend, und so lächelte sie ihn an und ignorierte die Tränen, welche über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie weinte aus Verzweiflung und Verlust als er das Siegel des Briefs geöffnet hatte, aber jetzt … sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie ihre Gefühle einordnen sollte. Sie ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie sie überlegte: _Bin ich nun froh oder traurig darüber?_ _Ich bin wirklich stolz auf ihn. Er scheint so glücklich zu sein, dass auch er ein Zauberer ist. Aber … keine Aber, Hermine!_ mahnte sie sich in Gedanken. _Lass ihn selbst entscheiden, so wie es auch deine Eltern bei dir gemacht haben._

"Mum, hast du irgendwas von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?" fragte Nathan.

"Tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Was hast du gesagt?" sagte sie und wandte ihm wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu.

"Ich hab' gefragt, wann du mal Zeit hast, damit wir die Bücher und die anderen Gegenstände, die ich brauchen werde, kaufen gehen können. Und außerdem müssen wir so bald wie möglich eine Eule senden, damit wir bestätigen, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehen werde!" sagte er mit dem selben Enthusiasmus, den seine Mutter von sich selbst kannte, wenn sie voll Erwartung vor einer aufregenden Herausforderung stand.

Dies machte die Frage überflüssig, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lag. _Aus seinen Reaktionen und Worten geht mehr als eindeutig hervor,_ _dass er die  
Zaubereiausbildung bevorzugt. Er geht nach Hogwarts! Oh Gott, er geht nach Hogwarts!_ dachte sie und ihr Lächeln verschwand genau in dem Moment aus ihrem Gesicht, in dem sie an ihr Problem erinnert wurde. Sie musste ihn ohnehin fragen, und so erkundigte sie sich, ein Wunder ersehnend, „Also bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du auf diese Zauberei-Schule gehen willst, Nathan? Es ist sehr unterschiedlich zu der Schule, die du jetzt besuchst, und deine Freunde werden nicht mit dir nach Hogwarts gehen können", machte sie ihn mit hoffnungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck aufmerksam.

Er sah sie für einen Moment an, dann fragte er „Möchtest du nicht, dass ich gehe? Ich dachte, du wärest stolz darauf, dass ich ein Zauberer bin", sagte er leise.

„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Nathan. Ich frage nur, ob das wirklich das ist, was du willst. Möchtest du ein Zauberer sein, Nathan?" Entgegen allen Erwartungen hoffte sie immer noch auf eine negative Antwort, doch diese Reaktion auf ihre Worte hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Nathan war aufgesprungen, kaum dass sie ihre letzte Frage beendet hatte, einen gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Du möchtest nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin? Warum? Du bist doch eine Hexe! Und mein Vater war ein Zauberer, richtig? Du sprichst nie über ihn, aber ich weiß, dass er einer war! Und ich werde, verdammt noch mal, auch ein Zauberer sein. Ich gehe nach Hogwarts!" Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verließ er die Küche und ließ seine besorgte Mutter auf die Wohnzimmertür starrend zurück.

Sie seufzte tief und vergrub erneut ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. _Warum musste er seinen Vater in die Sache hineinziehen? Ich habe nie gesagt, er sei ein Zauberer, woher hat er nur diese Idee?_ Noch nie hatte sie die Identität von Nathans Vater enthüllt. Nicht ihm, nicht einmal seinem Vater. Es war eine Entscheidung, die sie bereits vor seiner Geburt getroffen hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass die Leute niemals fragten. Nathan fragte einmal im Jahr, immer an seinem Geburtstag. Ihre Antwort war jedes Jahr die gleiche: „Der Name deines Vaters ist nicht wichtig, Nathan. Wir haben uns und das ist, was zählt!" Er war natürlich nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort, und die Frage wurde zu einer Geburtstagstradition. Nathan war so stur und zielstrebig, dass es schwierig war zu wissen, von wem er diese Eigenschaften hatte. Von seiner Mutter oder von seinem Vater, am wahrscheinlichsten aber doch von beiden. Hermine änderte ihre Antwort jedoch nie. Sie verteidigte ihr Geheimnis mit all ihrer Kraft, sogar wenn dies zum Streit führte.

An seinem achten Geburtstag war Nathan so fest entschlossen, die Identität seines Vaters herauszufinden, dass er den ganzen Tag nichts aß und sich weigerte, auch nur ein einziges Geschenk zu öffnen. Nach einer Woche gab er seinen Widerstand auf, aber Hermine war zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich entnervt durch sein Verhalten. Sie litt unter jeder Mahlzeit, die er ablehnte, unter jedem hasserfüllten Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Sogar Harry, welcher sie an wichtigen Tagen, wie zum Beispiel Geburtstagen oder Feiertagen, besuchte, war in diesem Jahr besorgt, und kam am nächsten Tag noch einmal wieder, um nach ihnen zu sehen.

„Warum beendest du dieses verdammte Geheimnis nicht ein für alle mal, Hermine? Es ist okay, ich werde nicht über dich urteilen, noch werde ich böse auf dich sein. Nicht nach acht Jahren, noch nicht einmal wenn es Snape ist", sagte Harry damals. Es war lange her, seit er das Thema zwischen ihnen zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Mit Sicherheit hatte Harry die offensichtlichen physischen Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Severus Snape und Nathan bemerkt, aber er hatte Hermine niemals direkt danach gefragt, und sie stritt seinen Verdacht nie ab, noch bestätigte sie ihn. „Ich werde dich nicht fragen, Hermine, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du das Gefühl hast, du brauchst jemanden, mit dem du darüber reden kannst. Und ich denke wirklich, Nathan sollte wissen, wer sein Vater ist." Das war das letzte Mal, dass sie darüber gesprochen hatten.

Sie wusste von Harry und Ron, dass Severus Snape wieder zurück in Hogwarts war und Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Nach dem Ende des Krieges war sein Name durch all die Beweise reingewaschen worden, die Albus Dumbledore zurückgelassen hatte, um seine Unschuld und Loyalität zu belegen. Gut, er wurde noch immer von vielen für seine Handlungen in jener Nacht gehasst, in welcher der frühere Schuldirektor starb, und für seine Verbindungen zu Voldemort. Er leugnete niemals, den Avada Kedavra, den er an Dumbledore verübt hatte. Dennoch wurde er vom Zaubergamot vollständig freigesprochen, nachdem dieser Dumbledores  
Erinnerungen und seine Briefe ausgewertet hatte, welche die Gespräche und Hintergründe wiedergaben, die für Professor Snapes Handlungen in dieser Nacht ausschlaggebend waren.

Hermine war eine der wenigen, die ihre Hoffnungen an die Loyalität des Spions klammerte, nachdem der Direktor gestorben war. Sie weigerte sich, zu glauben, dass der große Albus Dumbledore sich so lange hätte irren können. Sie versuchte auch dann noch Beweise zu finden, dass Snape dem Orden noch immer loyal ergeben war, nachdem sie gehört hatte, was Harry sagte, das Snape getan habe. Von den vielen Theorien, die ihr begegneten, war eine die richtige, und sie fanden die Erinnerungen und Briefe, die Dumbledore für sie zurückgelassen hatte, und die belegten, dass Professor Snape ihn auf seinen Befehl hin getötet hatte.

Danach war Severus Snape wieder zurück als Spion für den Orden, und sein Beitrag war wesentlich für ihren Sieg im Krieg. Er hatte viele Leben gerettet, auch ihr eigenes, als sie während eines Gefechts zwischen Todessern und dem Phönixorden gefangen genommen wurde. Es gab nur noch einen Horcrux und sie standen kurz vor Ende des Krieges, als sie von den Todessern gefasst wurde. Sie blieb für neun Tage in deren Gewalt, der Zeit, die Harry benötigte, um das Artefakt und Voldemort selbst zu vernichten. Dank Snape blieb sie praktisch unversehrt. Er beschützte sie so gut er konnte vor den anderen Todessern, ohne jedoch einen Verdacht auszulösen, der seine Tarnung hätte auffliegen lassen können, und Hermine war ihm dafür dankbar.

Das war einer der wichtigsten Gründe, warum sie niemandem sagte, dass er Nathans Vater war. Sie konnte ihm das nicht antun, nicht nach dem Schmerz, welchen er sicherlich darüber fühlte, was er hatte tun müssen, um sie zu beschützen. Nein, sie würde niemals auch nur irgendjemandem sagen, dass Severus Snape der Vater ihres Sohnes war. Nicht einmal Nathan oder Severus.

Andererseits würde Nathan ab September in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Sie konnte ihm das nicht abschlagen. Sie konnte Nathan nicht verbieten, Hogwarts zu besuchen, da sie selbst so genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, den Brief zu erhalten. Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Sie würde mit den Konsequenzen umgehen, so gut sie konnte. Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor, oder?

Mit einem erneuten Seufzer stand sie vom Tisch auf und ging los, um Nathan zu finden. Seine Schlafzimmertür war verschlossen, und darum klopfte sie sachte dreimal an. Als sie sich gerade zum Gehen wandte, um im Wohnzimmer zu warten bis er bereit dazu war, zu reden, flog die Zimmertür mit einem Knall auf und Nathan saß schon wieder auf seinem Bett. Mit hocherhobenem Kinn und einem trotzigen Blick in seinen Augen umklammerte er seinen Brief. Sie seufzte und betrat das Zimmer.

„Nathan, ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass du eingeladen wurdest, in Hogwarts zu lernen, ich bin es wirklich. Ich bin nur traurig, weil das bedeutet, dass du dein Zuhause verlassen wirst, und mich …" _und deinen Vater treffen_, fügte sie im Geiste hinzu. Es stimmte. Ein Teil ihrer Traurigkeit war darin begründet, dass sie ihren kleinen Jungen würde gehen lassen müssen. „Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, dass du so weit weg von mir bist …"

Nathan sprang von seinem Bett auf und umschloss seine Mutter mit einer innigen Umarmung. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht vermeiden, welche schon wieder ihre Wangen herunterzulaufen drohten. Ihr Sohn war wirklich ein ganz besonderer junger Mann. Sie wusste, dass er für Hogwarts bereit war.

Irgendwann beendeten sie ihre Umarmung, und Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie schaute Nathan an und sagte, „Wir gehen nächstes Wochenende in die Winkelgasse, um deine Bücher und Ausrüstung zu besorgen. Von dort können wir eine Eule nach Hogwarts schicken."

„Oh, Mum! Dankeschön! Du wirst schon sehen, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde der beste Zauberer sein, der jemals einen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hat!" sagte er und umarmte sie erneut.

Sie lachte über seine großspurigen Worte. So überzeugt und leidenschaftlich, entschlossen sein Bestes zu geben, um sie stolz zu machen. Es klang so nach ihr, in seinem Alter …

Sie strich über sein glänzendes kohlrabenschwarzes Haar und meinte neckend, "Du bist ein sehr ambitionierter junger Mann, wenn du glaubst, du würdest der beste Zauberer werden, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Harry Potter war auch dort, das weißt du doch?"

Nathan war schon immer sehr fasziniert gewesen von den Geschichten, die ihm Ron, Harry und seine Mutter jedes Mal erzählten, wenn sie sich trafen. Er grinste und sagte, „Voldemort zu besiegen war nicht so großartig. Und außerdem ist das schon zehn Jahre her."

Sie lachte in sich hinein und gab amüsiert zurück, „Du denkst also, das ist nichts, ja? Oh, wie gern würde ich dich sehen, wie du einmal mit ihm über das Thema diskutierst oder mit Ron, nur zum Beispiel."

„Onkel Ron würde nie eine Diskussion mit mir gewinnen!" meinte er abfällig und fügte dann hinzu „und außerdem glaubt auch Onkel Harry nicht, dass es so etwas Besonderes war."

"Gut, ich muss dir zustimmen, dass eine von Harrys besten Eigenschaften seine Bescheidenheit ist. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass das was er getan hat, herausragend war", sagte sie ganz in Erinnerungen versunken. Dann schaute sie auf ihren Sohn hinunter. „Du solltest von ihm lernen, du kleiner arroganter Bengel!" Und darüber lachten sie gemeinsam.

„Es ist also wirklich in Ordnung für dich, dass ich nach Hogwarts  
gehe, Mum?" Auf ihr zustimmendes Nicken hin, fügte er hinzu, „Ich werde dir jeden Tag eine Eule schicken, ich versprechs!" Seine Mutter anstrahlend, nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie an sein Bett „Möchtest du die Liste der Bücher sehen, die ich verwenden werde?"

„Ja, lass mich sehen, welche Bücher du verwendest, Nathan" sagte sie und wischte mit dem Handrücken ihrer freien Hand die letzten Tränen von ihrem Gesicht.

Sie saßen auf seinem Bett, lasen gemeinsam die Bücherliste und redeten über Hogwarts, was sie normalerweise nur machte, wenn Harry, Ginny oder Ron auf Besuch kamen. Ihr Baby war erwachsen geworden und es wurde Zeit für ihn, all jene faszinierenden und beunruhigenden Dinge zu erleben, welche die Welt der Zauberei bieten konnte. Seinen Vater inklusive …

* * *

**A/N:** So, das wars! Ich hab letztendlich doch den Mut gefunden und habs veröffentlicht! Bitte reviewt!

**Im nächstenKapitel: **Hermine und Nathan gehen in die Winkelgasse und treffen dort nette/weniger nette Bekannte.


	2. Kapitel 2: Winkelgasse

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA: **Sabine und haley

**A/N**: Das zweite Kapitel meiner kleinen Geschichte, wie surreal ist das für mich :0) – Lasst uns Nathan der Zaubererwelt vorstellen, sollen wir?

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Winkelgasse**

Am Samstag, nachdem der Brief aus Hogwarts eingetroffen war, machten sich Hermine und Nathan auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Es war das erste Mal, dass Nathan die Zauberstraße besuchen würde, da seine Mutter nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß dorthin gesetzt hatte, nachdem sie vor elf Jahren die Welt der Zauberer verlassen hatte. Sie hatte Harry und Ginny kontaktiert, welche wiederum Ron benachrichtigt hatten, und die würden sich im Tropfenden Kessel treffen, um sie zu begleiten.

Als sie das Lokal betraten, fühlte Hermine sofort eine Woge von Nostalgie über sich hineinbrechen. Der Tropfende Kessel hatte sich im letzten Jahrzehnt kein bisschen verändert. Gut, das sollte sie eigentlich nicht überraschen. Die Zaubererwelt entwickelte sich nicht in der selben Geschwindigkeit wie die Welt der Muggel. Unter anderem benutzten sie noch immer Federkiele und Pergamentrollen.

Sie überblickte die Tische und suchte nach den bekannten Gesichtern ihrer Freunde. Sie entdeckte sie an einem der Tische im hinteren Teil des Pubs, umgeben von vielen Kindern, die alle den berühmten Hüter der Chudley Cannons und den ‚Jungen der überlebte um du weißt schon wen zu besiegen' kennen lernen wollten. Sehr zu Harry Ärgernis unterhielt sich Ron lebhaft mit seinen kleinen Fans. Selbst nach all den Jahren hatte ER immer noch Probleme mit seinem Ruhm.

Gerne schickte er die Kinder davon, als er Hermine und Nathan in der Tür des Pubs entdeckte. „Mine, Nathan! Bin ich froh euch zu sehen", rief er schon von weitem.

„Hi, Harry!", antwortete sie und ging zu ihm hinüber, um ihn zu umarmen. „Wie geht's dir, Ginny? Wo sind die kleine Lily und Sirius?", fragte sie, während sie Harrys Frau umarmte.

„Sie sind bei Fred und George im Geschäft", antwortete Ginny. „Hi, Nathan. Bereit um nach Hogwarts zu gehen?", fragte sie und strich dem Jungen übers Haar.

„Sicher bin ich bereit. Ich weiß schon alles darüber", antwortete er.

„Lass mich raten, deine Mutter hat dir ihr Exemplar von ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts' geliehen", sagte Harry und warf Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Damit bist du die zweite Person in der ganzen Geschichte Hogwarts', die das gelesen hat", meinte er mit einem albernen Grinsen.

„Oh, hör auf, ihn zu necken, Harry!", rief Hermine und schlug ihn scherzhaft auf den Arm. „Du weißt, wie viel wichtige Informationen ich aus diesem Buch habe. Du solltest es auch gelesen haben."

„Stimmt! Aber warum sollten wir uns die Mühe machen, wenn du uns alle wichtigen Informationen mitteilen konntest", meinte Ron, der endlich frei von seinen kleinen Fans war und sich dem Gespräch anschloss. „Hi, Nathan! Bist du bereit, deinen neuen Besen zu kaufen?", sagte er und ignorierte Hermines mörderischen Blick.

"Ich weiß nicht. Im Brief, den ich bekommen habe, steht, dass Erstklässler keinen eigenen Besen haben dürfen", war Nathans Antwort.

„Geh! Harry war schon in seinem ersten Schuljahr der Sucher von Gryffindor. Natürlich brauchst du einen Besen!", tat er Nathans Bedenken ab.

„Kein Quidditch während des ersten Jahres, Ron. Das ist die Regel! Harry war eine Ausnahme!", sagte Hermine und warf einen wütenden Blick in Rons Richtung.

„Lasst uns in die Winkelgasse gehen, oder?", meinte Harry und kam ihnen damit schlichtend zu Hilfe.

Hermine und Ron waren nach ihrem sechsten Schuljahr für etwa sechs Monate miteinander gegangen, aber es war das totale Desaster. Alles was sie taten, war über jede Kleinigkeit zu streiten, bis sie sich schließlich einigten, Schluss zu machen, als sie bemerkten, dass sie viel besser miteinander auskamen, wenn sie nur Freunde waren. Ron hatte niemals geheiratet, aber es sah so aus, als würde er damit zufrieden sein. Eine seiner größten Ängste, neben den Spinnen natürlich, war es, wie sein Vater zu werden.

„Ja, lasst uns gehen!", sagte Nathan. „Sonst meint Mum noch, es ist Zeit ihren Zauberstab an Onkel Ron auszuprobieren."

Damit verließen sie das Pub und begaben sich in den kleinen Hinterhof, der in die Winkelgasse führte. Harry berührte die Ziegel mit seinem Zauberstab, und der Durchgang öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf die Winkelgasse frei, die genauso überfüllt war, wie in ihrem eigenen ersten Schuljahr. Jetzt, da Voldemort mehr als ein Jahrzehnt tot war, war auch die Zaubererwelt wieder in Ordnung. Es gab nichts, worum man sich sorgen musste, außer Shopping, und die Straßen waren gefüllt mit Familien, ihren Stimmen und Gelächter.

Nathan nahm alles mit seinen neugierigen schwarzen Augen auf. Er hatte von der Winkelgasse schon so oft gehört, aber seine Vorstellungskraft wurde der Wirklichkeit nicht gerecht. Es war so viel mehr, als er erwartet hatte. All diese Leute, in ihren Roben, in so vielen Farben. Man konnte überall Funken von Magie sehen. Der Geruch von Kräutern und etwas, das er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte, stieg ihm in die Nase, als sie an der Apotheke vorbeigingen und forderte seine Sinne heraus.

Ihr erster Halt führte sie nach Gringotts. Natürlich hatte er auch von der Bank der Zauberer gehört. Sie mussten ihr Muggel Geld gegen die entsprechende Währung der Zauberer tauschen. Nathan fand die Kobolde ein bisschen gruselig, aber tüchtig. Sie wechselten genügend Geld für ihre Einkäufe und verließen die Bank.

Nathan versuchte, alles auf einmal in sich aufzunehmen. Die Geschäfte, die Leute, die Dinge … Hermine beobachtete jede seiner Reaktion und grinste wie verrückt. Sie wusste, wie es war, diesen Ort zum ersten Mal zu entdecken.

„Okay, lasst uns bei Madam Malkins beginnen, danach gehen wir zu Flourish und Blotts für die Bücher", sagte Hermine zu ihrem Sohn und fügte mit leiser Stimme, mehr zu sich selbst, hinzu, „bevor dich diese zwei hier in den Quidditch Shop und den Scherzartikelladen entführen." Und so gingen sie los.

Nathan war wirklich froh, als sie den Buchladen erreichten. Er liebte Bücher über alles! Diese Liebe hatte er von seiner Mutter geerbt. Viele Abende saß er ruhig mit ihr, um zu lesen und zu entspannen.

Sie waren, wie es schien, für Stunden in dem Buchladen, und Hermine fühlte sich wirklich wie Zuhause. _Alles ist mehr als perfekt! _war ihr Gedanke, bis sie bemerkte, dass sich Nathan mit einem blonden Jungen unterhielt und über ein Buch diskutierte. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es sich um einen Malfoy handelte und tatsächlich tauchte niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy hinter dem Jungen auf.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sie an der Seite ihres Sohnes und legte aus einem Beschützerinstinkt heraus ihre Hand auf Nathans Arm und versuchte ihn aus Dracos Reichweite zu ziehen, ohne selbst erkannt zu werden. „Komm, Nathan! Wir haben vor dem Mittagessen noch einiges zu tun." Doch es war kein erfolgreicher Versuch.

„Granger? Du lebst!", war alles, was er imstande war zu sagen, so überrascht war er, sie nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen.

„Malfoy", war ihre scharfe Antwort.

„So, Nathan, sagtest du?", fragte er den Jungen "Du sagtest, du wirst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen?"

„Ja, Sir, werde ich", antwortete er höflich.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Dann werdet ihr, Du und mein Sohn, Devon, Klassenkameraden im ersten Schuljahr sein", fügte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen in Richtung Hermine hinzu.

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden gute Freunde", gab sie angriffslustig zurück und fügte, sich zu ihrem Sohn wendend, hinzu, „Lass uns gehen Nathan, wir müssen noch in andere Geschäfte und es wird schon spät."

„Es war nett dich gesund und am Leben zu sehen, Granger! Geh ich recht in der Annahme, dass du nach dem Krieg wieder in die Welt der Muggel zurückgekehrt bist?", fragte er eisig.

„Ja, das bin ich. Ich habe nur versucht, Leute wie dich zu vermeiden, Malfoy!" Und damit fasste sie Nathan am Arm und zog ihn zur Kasse, um ihre Bücher zu bezahlen. Bald darauf waren sie wieder auf der Straße.

„Mum, warum warst du so unhöflich zu Devons Vater?" Nathan war das Temperament seiner Mutter und ihre scharfe Zunge gewohnt, aber nur selten sah er sie ohne starke Provokation so leicht erzürnt. Er kam nicht dahinter, was Mr. Malfoy gesagt hatte, um sie so wütend zu machen.

„Die Malfoys sind keine guten Menschen, Nathan! Draco, Devons Vater, hat zu viel Ärger und Probleme verursacht, als wir gemeinsam in Hogwarts waren, und ich denke nicht, dass er sich sehr geändert hat."

„Also kann ich nicht mit Devon befreundet sein? Er scheint doch okay zu sein."

„Du kannst mit jedem Freundschaft schließen. Ich bitte dich nur, vorsichtig zu sein, wenn es um die Malfoys geht."

„Das werde ich." Nathan wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, noch weiter nachzubohren. _Was ist denn überhaupt so schrecklich an den Malfoys? Ich werde Onkel Harry fragen müssen..._dachte er.

Bald beendeten sie die Einkäufe für die Schule und machten sich auf den Weg zu ‚Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen', dem Scherzartikel-Laden, den Rons Brüder besaßen. Nathan hatte alle Weasleys einmal vor ein paar Jahren während einer Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau kennen gelernt. Er hatte jede Sekunde genossen, die sie dort waren. Die Zwillinge waren sehr lustig, und seitdem seine Mutter beschlossen hatte, dass sie dieses Wochenende in die Winkelgasse gehen würden, konnte Nathan nicht aufhören an deren Scherzartikelladen zu denken.

Das Geschäft war überfüllt. Es gab dort so viele Dinge in den Regalen, dass es schwer fiel, zu entscheiden, wohin man zuerst schauen sollte. Lily, Harrys Tochter, kam und nahm Nathan bei der Hand, um ihm eine Führung durch den Laden zu geben. Hermine blieb allein zurück.

Sie nutzte die Zeit, um mit Harry über Malfoy zu sprechen. „Harry, was weißt du zur Zeit über die Malfoys zu berichten?"

Diese Frage traf Harry überraschend. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Hermine sich nach all diesen Jahren für Draco interessierte. „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich hatte gerade das Missvergnügen Draco und seinen Sohn im Buchladen zu treffen. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie gefährlich der Junge ist. Er wird dieses Jahr auch in Hogwarts beginnen, und ich will sicher sein, dass Nathan nicht irgendwelche Probleme mit ihm bekommen wird", informierte sie ihren Freund.

„Ah, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Malfoys Balg im selben Alter wie Nathan ist", sagte er und war wirklich überrascht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Problem ist, Mine. Die Familie Malfoy hat fast ihren gesamten Einfluss mit dem Sturz von Voldemort verloren." Nach einigen Momenten der Stille fügte er hinzu, „Aber ich würde mich mit denen trotzdem nicht anlegen. Ich werde sehen, was ich über den Bengel herausfinden kann und werde es dich wissen lassen. In der Zwischenzeit solltest du Nathan sagen, er solle aufpassen, wenn er in seiner Nähe ist."

„Das habe ich bereits gemacht", meinte sie zustimmend.

Als er sah, dass die Besorgnis seiner Freundin noch nicht ganz verschwunden war, versicherte Harry ihr: „Es wird ihm gut gehen, Hermine. Er ist ein starker junger Mann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand ihn tyrannisieren wird und damit davonkommt. Er ist viel zu sehr wie du in seinem Alter, wenn nicht noch stärker."

„Ich weiß Harry, es ist nur ..." sie hörte auf zu sprechen, da sie ihre Sorgen über die Abreise ihres Sohnes nach Hogwarts nicht aussprechen wollte. Sie konnte Harry nicht sagen, wie sehr es sie beunruhigte, dass Nathan seinen Vater dort das erste Mal treffen würde. Und jetzt würde auch noch ein Malfoy dort sein. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ihr Sohn nicht wusste ... nicht verstand...

„Es wird ihm gut gehen", versicherte ihr Harry noch einmal, „Nicht einmal Snape wird es schaffen, dass er zurückweicht, geschweige denn Malfoys Junge!" ,sagte er geradeheraus.

_Snape ... Wie wird Severus Snape Nathan behandeln? _dachte sie. _Was ist, wenn er ihn schlechter als die anderen Schüler behandelt, weil er mein Sohn ist? Schließlich weiß er nicht, dass Nathan auch **sein** Sohn ist. _Hermine wurde durch Nathans Rufen vom anderen Ende des Ladens von ihren Überlegungen abgelenkt.

„Mum, dass musst du sehen! Die sehen aus wie einfache Murmeln, aber wenn du sie fester drückst, werden sie größer und explodieren in unterschiedlichen Farben und verschiedenen Gerüchen. Sind die nicht cool?" Nathan wurde von all den verzauberten Gegenständen im Geschäft in den Bann gezogen. Hermine hatte nie die gesamte Zauberei aufgegeben, aber sie hatte nur sehr wenige magische Gegenstände in ihrem Heim. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, Nathan in der Welt der Muggel aufzuziehen und dachte es wäre besser, ihr Haus nicht Zauberei zu füllen.

Einige Zeit später hatten sie den Laden mit mehr Sachen verlassen, als nach Hermines Meinung für Erstklässler gut waren, aber die meisten von den Dingen waren Geschenke von Nathans vielen ‚Onkeln' und sie konnte ihm nicht verweigern, diese zu behalten. Ihr letzter Stopp war das Postamt, um den Brief abzuschicken, der bestätigte, dass Nathan ab nächsten September Hogwarts besuchen würde. Sobald sie die Eule abgeschickt hatten, verließen sie die Winkelgasse und den Tropfenden Kessel und waren auf ihrem Heimweg zurück in Muggel-London.

Es war nur noch wenig mehr als ein Monat bis zum 1. September, wenn Nathan sein Zuhause – und seine Mutter – verlassen würde, um in Hogwarts sein Leben als Zauberer zu beginnen. Das war Zeit genug für Hermine, ihn auf die Herausforderungen eines Zauberer-Daseins vorzubereiten, und erster Punkt auf ihrer Liste waren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen vor einem gewissen Zaubertränke-Meister. Sie musste versuchen, jeglichem Hass zwischen ihnen vorzubeugen, ohne jedoch die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Es war keine einfache Aufgabe, aber Hermine war auch nicht für die leichten Aufgaben berühmt, die sie verrichtete. Sie war berühmt r für ihre Kopfarbeit an dem, was andere Leute „hoffnungslose Fälle" nannten, und dies war die Anstrengung, die sie auch bei der vorliegenden Aufgabe zur Anwendung bringen würde.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel: **Nathan kommt in Hogwarts an und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen Zaubertranklehrers. 


	3. Kapitel 3: Das Begrüßungsfest

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA: **Sabine und haley

**A/N**: Das dritte Kapitel, wir sind endlich in Hogwarts! Was wird ein gewisser Zaubertranklehrer über unseren Granger denken?

**

* * *

Kapitel 3: Das Begrüßungsfest**

Der September kam schneller, als Hermine hatte voraussehen können. Bevor sie sich's versah, war es Zeit, Nathan zum King's Cross Bahnhof zu bringen, damit er den Hogwarts Express vom Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel nehmen konnte.

"Beeil dich, Mum! Ich möchte nicht zu spät zum Zug kommen!", jammerte Nathan von der Haustür.

„Ich komm ja schon, und wir werden nicht zu spät kommen! Bist du so froh, mich endlich loszuwerden?", fragte sie mit einer traurigen Stimme.

„Oh, Mum! Hör' auf damit! Ich werde dir jede Woche schreiben; das haben wir doch schon abgemacht", sagte er wie es schien schon zum 1000. Mal.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!", sagte sie, nahm ihren Mantel und half ihm mit dem Koffer.

---

Bald darauf waren sie am Bahnsteig, und Hermine umarmte Nathan schon zum zwanzigsten Mal. „Mum, ich kann nicht atmen!", sagte er in ihren Mantel, dort wo sein Kopf an ihrer Schulter vergraben war. „Und außerdem blamierst du mich auch", fügte er hinzu.

„Oh, tut mir leid!", war alles, was sie unter Schluchzen hervorbringen konnte. „Dann ist es besser, wenn du jetzt in den Zug steigst", sagte sie und wischte mit dem Handrücken einige Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Pass auf dich auf! Erinnere dich an alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, und es wird dir gut gehen. Wenn du etwas brauchst, schick mir eine Eule, und ich werde in kürzester Zeit dort sein!"

„Ich werde aufpassen, Mum. Und ich werde dir gleich morgen früh eine Eule senden", versicherte er ihr, dann nahm er den Griff seines Koffers und bestieg den Zug. Bald fand er ein freies Abteil und ging zum Fenster, um seiner Mutter zum Abschied zu winken, als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte.

„Ich liebe dich", teilte sie ihm lautlos mit, und er schickte ihr einen Kuss als Antwort.

Als er sich vom Fenster wegdrehte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür, und zwei Jungen standen in der Tür. „Ist hier noch Platz frei für zwei?", fragte einer von ihnen.

„Natürlich, ich bin allein hier", antwortete Nathan. Nachdem die Jungs ihre Sachen verstaut und es sich bequem gemacht hatten, fragte er: „Seid ihr auch Erstklässler?"

„Ja, ich bin Kevin Brown", sagte der Junge mit dem hellbraunen Haar und den blauen Augen.

"Und ich bin Anderson Wood, aber du kannst Andy zu mir sagen", sagte der andere Junge, der schwarzes glattes Haar und honigbraune Augen hatte.

„Ich bin Nathan Granger, freut mich euch zu treffen."

„Granger? Bist du verwandt mit Hermine Granger, der Hexe, die Harry Potter half ‚Du weißt schon wen' zu vernichten?" ,fragte Brown.

„Ja, sie ist meine Mutter", sagte er und war überrascht, dass sie sie kannten. Das war neu für ihn. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte er in der Muggel-Welt verbracht, und obwohl ihm seine Mutter einiges über ihre eigene und die Berühmtheit seiner zwei Onkel erzählt hatte, wurde ihm erst jetzt, nach der Reaktion der Jungs auf seine Antwort, deren ganzes Ausmaß bewusst.

„Wow!", rief Andy aus, „Sie ist deine Mutter! Wie cool ist das!"

Nathan hatte gerade seinen Mund geöffnet, um zu sagen, was er darüber dachte, als er schon mit weiteren Frage bombardiert wurde.

„Kennst du dann auch Harry Potter", fragte der erste Junge.

„Ja, ich kenne Harry. Er ist sogar mein Patenonkel."

"Wow!", meinten beide, und dies ließen Nathan ein wenig zurückweichen.

„Du sagst, DER Harry Potter ist dein Patte?", fragte ein erstaunter Andy.

„Ja, Harry und Ginny sind meine Paten", fügte Nathan hinzu und warte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf weitere Ausrufe seiner neuen Freunde, aber dieses Mal starrten sie ihn einfach nur mit offenen Mündern an.

Er begann gerade sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen, als Kevin schließlich seinen Kopf schüttelte und seine Stimme wieder fand. „Wie ist er so? Ich meine, erzählt er dir Geschichten über ‚Du weißt schon wen'?"

Und Andy fügte hinzu, „Lässt er dich mit seinem Besen fliegen?"

Harry war nicht nur für seinen Sieg über Voldemort berühmt. Nachdem er den gefürchteten Zauberer getötet hatte, nahm er sich Urlaub, wie er es gerne nannte, von all den beunruhigenden Dingen und wurde für eine Weile professioneller Quidditch Spieler, bevor er seine Ausbildung zum Auror begann.

„Wir sehen uns eigentlich nicht so oft, da ich gemeinsam mit meiner Mutter in der Muggelwelt wohne, aber er besucht uns zu besonderen Anlässen", antwortete er. „Er spricht nicht gerne über Voldemort-", er stockte, als er sah, wie die Jungen auf den Namen reagierten, und fuhr dann fort, „- und außerdem hab ich keinen Hinterhof bei meinem Haus, also brachte er seinen Besen nie mit", meinte er abschließend.

"Oh!", sagte Kevin, er sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Dann schaute er Nathan ganz ernst an. „Warum sagst du seinen Namen?"

"Wessen? Voldemorts?" fragte er, und die Jungs wichen erneut zurück. Er verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Ja …" meinte Kevin ganz leise.

"Naja, er ist tot, und meine Mutter nannte ihn immer bei seinem Name, sogar als er noch lebte. Onkel Harry sagt, wenn man Angst vor einem Namen hat, hat man auch Angst vor dem Zauberer selbst. Und da ich Voldemort nicht fürchte, warum sollte ich seinen Namen nicht aussprechen?", erklärte er und ignorierte, dass die beiden wieder einmal zusammenzuckten, als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords nannte.

„Du bist ganz schön mutig, wenn du ihn nicht fürchtest! Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass Er ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war, der viele Menschen getötet hat, und dass Er sogar von den Toten zurückgekommen ist. Fürchtest du dich nicht, dass Er noch einmal wiederkehren könnte?", fragte Kevin.

„Oh, nein! Onkel Harry sagte mir, dass sie diesmal alle seine Seelenstücke zerstört hätten, bevor sie ihn töteten. Es blieb nichts zurück!" sagte er nüchtern.

„Wenn du es sagst", war alles, was er von Kevin als Antwort hörte.

Der Rest der Reise verging sehr schnell, während die Jungen über Quidditch diskutierten und sich näher kennen lernten. Nathan mochte beide wirklich gern. Zumindest eines seiner Bedenken, die Muggel-Schule zu verlassen, erwies sich dadurch als unbegründet; er würde ein paar gute Freunde in Hogwarts haben. Wenn er wählen könnte, er würde gern im selben Haus sein, wie Kevin und Andy. _Gryffindor, _fügte er im Geiste dazu.

Als Hogsmeade in Sicht kam, zogen sie ihre Schuluniformen an und warteten, dass der Zug am Bahnsteig anhielt. Sobald er zum Stillstand kam, nahmen sie ihre Koffer und stiegen aus.

Kaum auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen, hörte Nathan eine laute Stimme rufen: „Erstklässler! Erstklässler, hierher!"

Kein Zweifel, es war Hagrid! Seine Mutter hatte ihm alles über den Halbriesen erzählt. Er ging auf die riesige Gestalt zu und fragte: „Sie sind Hagrid, oder?"

Der Halbriese blickte hinunter auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen und antwortete: „Yeah und du musst ein Erstklässler sein. Kenn ich dich, Kleiner?"

„Nein, aber ich habe eine Menge über Sie von meiner Mutter gehört", sagte der Junge.

„Wer ist denn deine Mutter?", fragte Hagrid neugierig.

„Hermine Granger", antworte Nathan und ein breites Lächeln erfüllte das Gesicht des Halbriesen.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, ...?" Hagrid hielt mit einem fragenden Unterton in der Stimme inne.

„Nathan, Sir. Nathan Granger", antwortete der Junge.

„Nathan", beendete Hagrid seinen letzten Satz, „Grüß deine Mutter von mir."

Nathan lächelte den Halbriesen an und sagte: „Das werde ich."

Nach einiger Zeit waren alle Erstklässler bei Hagrid versammelt, und sie gingen in Richtung der Boote, mit denen sie den See überqueren würden, um das Schloss zu erreichen.

---

Als die Ertstklässler an den gewaltigen Eichentüren ankamen, versammelten sie sich bei den Stufen, die Tür flog auf, und zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Zauberer.

„Die Erstklässler, Professor Flitwick."

"Vielen Dank, Hagrid."

Die Erstklässler folgten Professor Flitwick durch die große Tür und wurden in einen kleinen Raum geführt, wo sie in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgestellt wurden. Nach einigen Augenblicken, sagte der kleine Zauberer: „Nun beginnt die Wahl ihres Hauses. Bitte folgen sie mir!"

Sie gingen dem winzigen Professor in die große Halle nach und sahen sich in Erfurcht in dem großen Raum um. Auf einem Hocker vor dem Lehrertisch lag ein schmutziger Hut, der bald darauf sein alljährliches Lied zu singen begann. Sobald er geendet hatte, begann Professor Flitwick die Schüler nach vorne zu rufen. „Artcher, Duncan!" Der Junge trat zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf. Wenige Sekunden später ...

"HUFFLELPUFF!" rief der Hut.

Der Junge nahm den Hut vom Kopf, legte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl und ging dann in Richtung des Tisches von Huffelpuff. Dort wurde er bereits mit Applaus empfangen.

Die Erstklässler setzten sich, einer nach dem anderen, den Hut auf und warteten darauf, dass er den Namen ihres zukünftigen Hauses ausrief. Kevin Brown wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt, und kurze Zeit später war Nathan an der Reihe, den Hut aufzusetzen.

Professor Flitwick rief „Granger, Nathan."

Nathan ging zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf, den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer nicht bemerkend, der ihn genau seit dem Moment anstarrte, an dem sein Name ausgerufen worden war.

Sobald der Hut auf seinem Kopf war, hörte er eine Stimme sprechen: „Hmmm, du bist ein schwieriger Fall. Ich kann einen brillanten Geist sehen. Ein großes Herz und sehr viel Mut, das fühle ich. Du bist auch sehr talentiert. Oh, und auch noch ehrgeizig … sehr schwierig."

Die ganze Zeit, als der Hut sprach, dachte er an seine Mutter, Harry und Ron und bat unbewusst um eine Zuteilung nach Gryffindor. Der Hut schien auf seine unterbewussten Bitten zu hören.

„Gryffindor, wirklich? Bist du sicher? In Slytherin könntest du es weit bringen, mit deinem Ehrgeiz ... okay, wenn du meinst, GRYFFINDOR!"

Nathan ließ den Hut am Stuhl zurück und ging an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Er wurde mit Jubel begrüßt, als er sich setzte. Er war erleichtert, nicht nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden zu sein. Alle anderen Häuser waren gut, aber er war dem Besten zugeteilt worden: Gryffindor! Wie seine Mutter und ihre Freunde.

Von seinem Platz am Gryffindor Tisch sah er zu, wie Devon Malfoy nach Slytherin kam, und ein sehr nervöser Andy Woods wurde als letzter Erstklässler ebenfalls Gryffindor zugeteilt.

Die Schulleiterin grüßte ihre Schüler und gab den Beginn des Festes bekannt. Im selben Moment spürte Nathan, wie ihn ein Paar Augen von hinten anstarrte und drehte sich nach ihnen um. Für einen Moment hielten Professor Snape und Nathan den Augenkontakt und der Junge lächelte. Die Antwort des Professors, war eine gehobene Augenbraue, gefolgt von einer Grimasse, und Nathan widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, lächelte jedoch weiterhin.

"Worüber lächelst du?", fragte Andy.

"Nichts Besonderes", meinte er. "Ich hab nur an was gedacht, das mir meine Mutter erzählt hat. Das ist alles. Das Essen ist ja wirklich großartig!"

---

Am Lehrertisch saß ein missmutiger Zaubertranklehrer und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Er versuchte zu verstehen, warum ihn der Granger Junge angelächelt hatte. _Erstklässler lächeln mich nicht an, wenn ich sie anstarre – im Gegenteil, sie laufen weinend davon! Was ist los mit dem Jungen? Weiß er nicht, wer ich bin, _dachte er, und verzog das Gesicht. Die Reaktion des Jungens auf seinen Einschüchterungsversuch war empörend und verblüffend zu gleichen Zeit.

Seitdem ihn der Professor für Zauberkünste als einen Granger angekündigt hatte, konnte Severus an nichts anderes mehr denken. Nicht einmal Malfoys Junge hatte ihn ablenken können. _Granger, _dachte er_ ... ist er mit ihr verwandt? Vielleicht ein Neffe? _Das war alles, was er seinem Geist anzunehmen erlaubte.

Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute den Jungen noch einmal an. _Er hat nicht ihr buschiges Haar, aber es ist auch nicht ganz glatt. Außerdem ist es nicht braun, sondern rabenschwarz. Der Junge ist auch nicht klein. Er schaut wirklich gut aus ...,_überlegte er, neugierig, da er im Aussehen des Jungen keine besondere Ähnlichkeit zu Hermine Granger erkennen konnte, er ihn aber trotzdem irgendwie an sie erinnerte.

Mitten in seinen Gedanken, schaute ihn der Junge erneut an. Dieses Mal blickte Severus mit seinem charakteristischen spöttischen Lächeln zurück, ohne zu zögern, und erhielt im Gegenzug eine heraufgezogene Augenbraue von dem Jungen. Severus kniff für alle sichtbar wütend die Augen zusammen. _Was glaubt der Junge eigentlich, wer er ist? d_achte er. Ein tiefes Knurren bildete sich in seinem Hals, und McGonagall sah mit einem forschenden Blick in seine Richtung. Als er sie nicht beachtete, folgte sie seinem Blick zu den Erstklässlern am Tisch der Gryffindors und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist dein Problem, Severus? Hast du bereits einen neuen Gryffindor gewählt, um ihn zu quälen?", fragte sie. „Du solltest zumindest warten, bis zum ersten Unterrichtstag warten, und den anderen Häusern auch eine Chance geben", meinte sie.

„Was weißt du über den Granger Jungen?", fragte er, „Ist er mit der unausstehlichen Besserwisserin verwandt, die du immer so in Schutz genommen hast, Minerva?"

„Ah, das ist es also, worüber du grübelst!", sagte sie und Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. „Ich glaube, dass er ihr Sohn ist, wie mir Potter erzählt hat."

„Sohn?", war alles was er heraus brachte, ohne seine Überraschung zu zeigen, dann fügte er noch hinzu, „Also habe ich mein Gespür dafür, meine „Lieblingsschüler" auszuwählen doch noch nicht verloren."

„Oh, Severus, gib dem Jungen doch eine Chance!", ermahnte die Schulleiterin. „Du kennst ihn ja noch nicht einmal! Nur weil du seine Mutter nicht mochtest, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du gegen ihn auch eine Abneigung haben musst. Mach nicht dieselben Fehler, die du mit Potter gemacht hast, Severus!", fügte sie mit einem warnenden Blick hinzu.

Severus widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, aber er war nicht mehr hungrig. Ein weiteres Mal blickte er in Richtung des Jungens und konnte den Erinnerungen nicht entgehen, die in seinem Geist aufstiegen. _Hermine Grangers Sohn. Hermine ... Das Mädchen, welches mich die sechs Jahre peinigte, in denen ich ihr Lehrer war, und doch … _er konnte seine wahren Gefühle nicht unterdrücken, welche die Erinnerung an sie brachten und senkte seinen Blick. Sie war eine lebendige Erinnerung an Dinge, die er vergessen wollte; Dinge, die er während des Krieges gegen Voldemort hatte tun müssen. Wie er es hasste, diese Gefühle zu haben!

Sobald das Fest beendet war und alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gegangen waren, waren seine Pflichten als Hauslehrer erfüllt, und konnte er in die friedliche Stille seiner eigenen Räume zurückkehren, um sich dort auf den folgenden Tag vorzubereiten. Wie er doch den ersten Schultag hasste!

---

Nach dieser Vorstellung des Zaubertränkelehrers widmete Nathan seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden. _Warum ist er so wütend? Er ist derjenige, der mich anstarrt, _dachte er. Aber im selben Moment erinnerte er sich daran, was seine Mutter ihm über den Mann erzählt hatte und schlug sich dessen offenen Ausdruck des Hasses mit einem Achselzucken aus dem Kopf. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine neuen Freunde.

Die Nachspeise wurde serviert, und das Fest ging seinem Ende zu. Zum Schluss sprach die Schulleiterin noch einige Warnungen bezüglich des Verbotenen Waldes aus und gab ein paar Empfehlungen vom Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, weiter.

Bald darauf wurden die Erstklässler von einem der zwei Vertrauensschüler gesammelt zum Turm der Gryffindors geführt. Nathan war fasziniert von all den Dingen, die er im Schloss sah. Er hatte über das meiste gehört oder gelesen, aber es war viel mehr als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war ... zauberhaft!

Vor dem Porträt der dicken Dame blieben sie stehen, und diese fragte sie nach dem Passwort.

"Schoko-Frosch", sagte der Vertrauensschüler und die dicke Dame öffnete die Tür und ein Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sichtbar.

Sie traten ein und wurden zu ihren Schlafzimmern geführt. Dort fanden sie ihre Koffer an der Seite der Himmelbetten. Nathan zog sich seinen Pyjama an und stieg in sein Bett. Er musste noch den Brief schreiben, den er seiner Mutter versprochen hatte, damit er ihn gleich morgen früh absenden konnte. Danach schlief er ein und träumte davon, wie sein erster Unterrichtstag sein könnte.

---

Es war drei Uhr am Morgen als Severus endlich schlafen ging. Er konnte den Geistern nicht entkommen, die immer wieder seine Gedanken heimsuchten... Erinnerungen an Tage, die er mit aller Gewalt zu vergessen suchte, Tage voller Hass und Qualen ... Erinnerungen, hervorgerufen durch Professor Flitwicks Aufrufen eines Names. _Granger_.

Hermine Granger war ein Teil einer Zeit in seinem Leben, die voll von schlechten Erinnerungen war, voll von den schlechtesten Erinnerungen, um genau zu sein. Erinnerungen an Ereignisse, die er fürchtete; Ereignisse, die in dem verdammten Jahr stattgefunden hatten, in dem Albus Dumbledore durch seine Hand gestorben war. Es spielte für ihn keine Rolle, dass der verstorbene Schulleiter von ihm verlangt hatte, ihn zu töten; es änderte nichts daran, was er gefühlt hatte, als er den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, der den alten Mann das Leben gekostet hatte, das Leben des einzigen Mannes, der ihm jemals wirklich vertraut hatte, der ihn damit alleine gelassen hatte, seinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten. Und dann ...

Ausgerechnet Hermine Granger hatte ihm vertraut, nach all dem, was er getan hatte. Sogar nach den Vorfällen, die sich auf dem Astronomieturm ereignet hatten, nachdem er Dumbledore getötet hatte. _Ich werde nie verstehen, warum sie mir noch immer vertraute, _dachte er. Er hatte viele Stunden, in vielen Nächten zuvor, damit verbracht, das Rätsel Hermine Granger zu entschlüsseln. Diese Frau war gegen alles und jeden aufgestanden, um seine Loyalität zu Dumbledore und die wahren Gründe für sein Handeln zu beweisen .Nein, er würde Hermine Granger niemals verstehen.

_Und ich habe sie betrogen_. Er schloss seine Augen in einer schmerzerfüllten Geste. _Was ich tun musste, um sie vor den Fängen des Dunklen Lords zu beschützen ... _Er konnte es nicht vergessen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben.

Severus Snape wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum und schlief schlussendlich doch ein. Es war nicht der erholsame Schlaf, welcher ihn auf den ersten Unterrichtstag vorbereitet hätte, sondern ein ruheloser Schlaf, voll von Alpträumen von längst vergangen Tagen.

**

* * *

A/N: Reviewers, ich liebe euch! Ich danke euch allen und reviewt weiter. Ich mag es zu hören, was ihr denkt.**

FerPotter :0)

**T/N von PRIMAX: **danke auch von mir, an euch liebe Reviewer! Fer und ich sind natürlich in regem E-Mail Kontakt, um mögliche Fragen aus der deutschen Sprache zu klären :)

**Im nächsten Kapitel: …** Der erste Unterrichtstag, inklusive Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.


	4. Kapitel 4: Der erste Unterricht

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA: **Sabine und haley

**A/N**: Viertes Kapitel, wow. :0) Der heutige Unterricht beinhaltet Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Lasst uns schauen, was für ein Schüler Nathan ist...

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Der erste Unterricht**

Nachdem Nathan auf dem Rückweg von der Eulerei in einem Korridor eine falsche Abzweigung genommen hatte, betrat er die große Halle ein wenig zu spät zum Frühstück. Er entdeckte seine Freunde, ging zu ihnen und setzte sich neben sie. Das dunkle Paar Augen, das jeden seiner Schritte beobachtete, bemerkte er nicht.

„Hey, Nathan! Wo warst du? Du bist zu spät!", fragte Kevin, als er sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Ich war in der Eulerei, um meiner Mutter einen Brief zu senden. Ich hab' mich ein bisschen verlaufen."

„Wie hast du die Eulerei gefunden?", fragte Josephina, eine weitere Erstklässlerin, mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen.

„Oh, ganz einfach, ich habe einen Drittklässler gefragt", antwortete er, „Ich kann mich aber nicht mehr an seinen Namen erinnern."

Er nahm sich etwas von den Eiern und schmierte ein wenig Butter auf seinen Toast. „Kannst du mir bitte den Saft geben?", fragte er Kevin und dankte ihm, bevor er sich selbst einen Kelch voll einschenkte.

Für eine Weile unterhielten sie sich lebhaft, bevor Professor Lupin, ihr Hauslehrer und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, mit ihren Stundenplänen erschien.

„Bitteschön, Nathan", sagte er und gab ihm seine Pergamentrolle.

„Danke!", sagte Nathan und lächelte.

Als er kleiner war, hatte er viele Geschichten über Remus Lupin gehört. Er wusste, dass der Lehrer ein Wehrwolf und ein guter Freund von Harry war. Auch war er ein Kriegsheld, für seine Rolle, die er während des Kampfes gegen Voldemort im Orden des Phönix gespielt hatte. Nathan hatte Lupin schon einmal zuvor getroffen, als er Harry am Geburtstag seines Paten besucht hatte.

Ihr erster Unterricht war eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und bald darauf kamen die Gespräche um ihn herum auf Professor Snape.

„Ich habe gehört, dass er wirklich fies zu den Gryffindors sein soll", meinte ein Mädchen.

„Mein Bruder hat gesagt, er habe einen Schüler getötet, weil dieser im Unterricht seinen Kessel explodieren ließ. Er war ein Todesser, wisst ihr...", fügte ein anderes Mädchen hinzu, und all die Schüler, die ihr zugehört hatten, machten große Augen, mit Ausnahme von einem – Nathan, welcher zu lachen begann.

Einer der Drittklässler, der ihrem Gespräch auch zugehört hatte, sah Nathan ungläubig an. „Du glaubst also, dass das lustig ist?", fragte er mit einer vorwurfsvollen Stimme. „Ich weiß nichts über einen Schüler, der seinen Kessel explodieren lies, aber er hat auf alle Fälle den früheren Schulleiter getötet."

„Das weiß ich doch!", versicherte Nathan ihnen und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als er fühlte, dass ihn die anderen Schüler immer noch fassungslos anstarrten, hob er eine Augenbraue und fragte: „Was?"

„Was?", wiederholte Kevin. „Du weißt, dass wir Unterricht bei einem Mörder haben, und du findest das komisch?"

„Nun, er ist nicht wirklich ein Mörder", sagte Nathan.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich möchte auf alle Fälle nicht zu spät in seinen Unterricht kommen. Bist du fertig, Nathan?", sagte Andy und stand vom Tisch auf.

„Fast", war Nathans Antwort. Er nahm noch einen letzten Bissen von seinem Butter-Toast und stand ebenfalls auf.

Die Gruppe ging in Richtung der Kerker, wo der Unterricht in Zaubertränke stattfand. Sie betraten den Klassenraum und sahen, dass schon einige der Slytherins da waren. Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein und warteten.

Einige Minuten später, betrat Professor Snape das Klassenzimmer, und die Tür knallte laut zu, was einige Schüler schreckhaft zusammenzucken ließ. Seine schwarze Robe wehte hinter ihm, als er nach vorne zu seinem Pult ging und dort Platz nahm. Ohne einen Schüler anzusehen, begann er die Namen vorzulesen. Als er Nathans Namen las hielt er inne, um den Jungen anzusehen, und aus dem selben Grund auch bei Malfoys Namen. Snape beendete die Anwesenheitskontrolle, schaute schließlich auf und blickte die ganze Klasse an.

„Ihr seit hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und die exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu erlernen", begann er seine Rede. „Nach dreißig Jahren Unterricht, habe ich meine Hoffnungen aufgegeben, dass auch nur ein einziger Schüler, ganz zu Schweigen von einer ganzen Klasse, die Schönheit eines siedenden Kessels und der Zauberkraft, die in ihm liegt, verstehen wird.

Nachdem er seine Rede beendet hatte, herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Nicht ein einziger Schüler hatte seine Augen von dem Zaubertränkelehrer genommen, und ihre Blicke folgten ihm, als er vom Tisch aufstand und begann, zwischen den Tischen auf und ab zu schreiten.

„Granger!", sagte er plötzlich. "Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Doxy Eiern und Eiern der Beißfee?"

„Keiner, Sir. Doxies und die Beißfeen sind dasselbe. Sie können in magischen Wäldern gefunden werden, und ihre Bisse sind wenig giftig. Ihre Eier sind Bestandteil des Gegenmittels", erklärte Nathan der erstaunten Klasse. Der Einzige, der von der Antwort unbeeindruckt schien, war Professor Snape.

„Ich sehe schon, du bist also auch so ein unausstehlicher Klugscheißer, genau wie deine Mutter!", meinte er. „Ich kann wohl annehmen, dass du bereits das ganze Lehrbuch gelesen hast?"

„Zweimal, Sir."

_Dieser Rotzlöffel!_ dachte er, dann lächelte er zynisch und sagte laut: „Gut, ich muss Sie aber warnen, dass selbst all die _Auswendiglernerei_ aus dem Buch für ihren Erfolg in meiner Klasse nicht genügen wird, Mr. Granger."

Nathan lächelte ihn an und antwortete gelassen: „Das weiß ich, Sir."

Snape starrte mit argwöhnisch zusammengekniffenen Augen den lächelnden Jungen vor ihm an. _Was ist los mit ihm?_, fragte er sich und dann blickte er wieder auf und sprach die ganze Klasse an.

„Öffnen sie ihre Bücher auf Seite sechzehn. Bereiten sie alles vor um den Zaubertrank zu brauen. Am Ende der Stunde möchte ich ein Fläschchen von all den Katastrophen haben, die sie fabrizieren werden."

Während sie damit fortfuhren, ihre Zutaten vorzubereiten, und eine nach der anderen in ihre Kessel gaben, gab er noch einige Informationen über den Anti-Furunkel-Trank, den sie herstellen sollten. Snape rauschte durch den Raum, jede Bewegung genau überwachend, und schüchterte alle Schüler mit seiner finsteren, strengen Anwesenheit ein. Er kritisierte jeden, sogar die Slytherin, zog jedoch nur Gryffindor Punkte ab.

Sehr zu Snapes Missfallen, war der Einzige, der den Unterricht zu genießen schien, Nathan. Er blieb hinter dem Gryffindor stehen und beobachtete ihn länger, als er es bei den anderen Schülern getan hatte. Kein Zucken, keine zitternde Hand, kein Zögern, als er sich räusperte ... nur ein Lächeln und ... Gekicher?

_Er kichert! _Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Stirn missbilligend in Falten legte. _Was erlaubt er sich!_

„Ist an ihrem Trank irgendetwas lustig, Mr. Granger", knurrte er wütend.

„Nein, Sir."

„Das heißt also, Sie haben über mich gelacht?", sagte er sanft, doch mit einem äußerst gefährlichen Ton in seiner Stimme.

_Oh, oh! _Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. "Niemals, Sir. Ich hab' mich nur grade an etwas Lustiges erinnert und...", brachte er hervor, bevor er vom Professor unterbrochen wurde.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für zu geringe Aufmerksamkeit beim Brauen eines Tranks, Mr. Granger!", fauchte Snape, noch bevor der Junge seine Entschuldigung zu Ende bringen konnte. „Und der Rest von euch, zurück an die Arbeit!", schnauzte Snape die Anderen an, welche ihre Arbeiten unterbrochen hatten, um dem Wortwechsel der Beiden zu lauschen.

Danach war die Klasse sehr still. Niemand wollte die Wut des Zaubertranklehrers auf sich ziehen. Am Ende der Stunde gaben sie ihre Proben ab und verließen den Kerker, so schnell sie konnten. Die Ausnahme war Nathan, der sich Zeit nahm, seine Dinge einzusammeln. Snape starrte mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Rücken des Gryffindors, der sich endlich auch entfernte.

In der Halle sprachen die Erstklässler über ihre Eindrücke von ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke, während sie zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gingen.

„Der Mann ist schrecklich!", sagte Andy. „Er schleicht herum wie ein Biest, jederzeit bereit herabzustürzen und anzugreifen."

„Er ist gruselig!", fügte Josephina leise hinzu.

Nathan holte sie ein, und Kevin blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Worüber hast du überhaupt gelacht?", fragte er.

„Über gar nichts, wirklich, ich hab' mich nur an etwas erinnert, was mir meine Mutter einmal gesagt hat", antwortete Nathan und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er daran dachte.

„Du bist manchmal wirklich eigenartig", sagte Kevin.

Die Wahrheit war, dass Nathan wirklich über Snape gelacht hatte, oder besser gesagt, über das, was ihm seine Mutter einmal über Snape erzählt hatte. Der Zaubertranklehrer hatte alles das getan, was sie ihm schon gesagt hatte: schwierige Fragen gestellt, Nathan für die richtige Antwort gerügt, und er hatte versucht, ihn einzuschüchtern und ihn zu verunsichern und wurde zornig, als es ihm nicht gelang. Das war einfach zu viel, um darüber nicht zu lachen.

Er hatte den Unterricht jedoch genossen. Das Brauen von Zaubertränken war eines der wenigen Dinge auf dem Gebiet der Zauberei, die ihm seine Mutter beigebracht hatte. Er liebte es, gemeinsam mit ihr Heiltränke zu brauen. Alles, was Professor Snape gesagt hatte, war sehr faszinierend.

Einige falsche Korridore und Treppen später erreichte die Gruppe das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gerade noch rechtzeitig für den Beginn des Unterrichts. Professor Lupin war bereits vorne an seinem Tisch und wartete darauf, dass auch die letzten Schüler ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Der Professor schwang seinen Zauberstab, und sein Name erschien an der Tafel. Dann sagte er, „Guten Morgen! Ich bin Professor Lupin, und ich werde ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein."

Von seinem Tisch aufstehend, fuhr er fort, „Wir sollten damit beginnen, zu bestimmen, was als Dunkle Künste angesehen wird und was nicht. Wer kann mir den Namen eines Dunklen Fluches sagen?"

Da der Tod von Voldemort schon mehr als zehn Jahre zurücklag, waren die Dunklen Künste kein Thema mehr, das man in den Fluren diskutierte, und nur wenige wussten noch etwas über Dunkle Flüche. Es meldete sich daher niemand freiwillig für eine Antwort. Dann fragte Professor Lupin, „Nathan?"

„Der Cruciatus-Fluch, Sir", antwortete er.

„Das ist richtig! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Lupin und dann fragte er ihn, „Warum ist das ein Dunkler Fluch, Nathan?"

„Das ist einer der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Er befällt das Nervensystem des Opfers, verursacht starke Schmerzen und letztendlich eine unumkehrbare Gehirnschädigung. Außerdem muss derjenige, der den Fluch ausspricht, seinem Opfer wirklich Schmerzen zufügen wollen", fügte er abschließend hinzu.

„Sehr gut, Nathan. Weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Das Gefühl, das hinter diesem Fluch liegt, ist es, warum er zu den Dunklen Künsten zählt", erklärte er, „Weiß sonst noch jemand einen?"

Devon Malfoy sah nun Nathan interessiert an. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge irgendetwas über die dunklen Künste wissen würde. Sein Vater hatte ihm einiges darüber beigebracht, und auch er selbst wusste alles über die Unverzeihlichen. Devon hob seinen Arm.

„Ja, Devon", sagte Lupin.

„Der Imperius Fluch, Sir", sagte er und fügte, ohne gefragt zu werden, hinzu, „und das ich auch einer der Unverzeihlichen."

„Das ist richtig. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin", sagte Lupin. „Der Imperius Fluch wird verwendet, um sein Opfer dazu zu bringen, alles zu machen, was derjenige verlangt, der den Fluch ausspricht. Nachdem wir schon darüber sprechen: der letzte unverzeihliche Fluch ist der Todesfluch. Die ersten zwei Flüche, die wir erwähnt haben, können abgewehrt werden, der Todesfluch aber nicht", fügte er hinzu.

Eine Hand schoss in die Höhe, und Professor Lupin fragte: „Ja, Josephina?"

„Wenn der Todesfluch nicht abgewehrt werden kann, wie hat dann Harry Potter den Angriff von ‚Sie wissen schon wem' überlebt?", fragte sie.

„Nun, Harry Potter war durch die Liebe seiner Mutter geschützt, weil sie gestorben war, um ihn zu retten. Das war ein ganz spezieller Fall", antwortete er.

Sie führten ihre Diskussion darüber weiter, was zu Dunklen Künsten zählte und was nicht, und bald darauf war die Stunde vorbei. Sie grüßten Professor Lupin zum Abschied und gingen zum Mittagessen in die große Halle.

Die Erstklässler saßen zusammen am Tisch der Gryffindors und unterhielten sich über den Unterricht, den sie bis jetzt gehabt hatten.

„Wie kommt es, dass du alle Antworten auf die Fragen der Lehrer weißt?", drängte Kevin, während er sich ein Sandwich von einer großen Platte nahm.

„Ja, und wo hast du all die Dinge über die Dunklen Flüche gelernt?", fragte Andy.

„Es ist eigentlich gar nichts. Ich muss darüber in einem Buch gelesen haben, oder so", sagte er abwinkend, doch dann fügte er hinzu, „Nein, ich glaube meine Mutter hat mir was über diese Flüche erzählt ... oder Onkel Harry, ich weiß es nicht mehr."

„Oh, natürlich, du wurdest von Helden aufgezogen!", meinte Andy spöttisch.

„Was ist mit diesem Malfoy, dem Slytherin?", fragte Adam, ein Erstklässler mit Muggelabstammung. „Er weiß auch sehr viel über die Dunklen Künste."

„Gut, seine Familie ist für ihre Verbindung zu den Dunklen Künsten bekannt", sagte Andy. „Sie sind eine sehr alte Zaubererfamilie, Reinblüter."

„Wenn jeder weiß, dass sie die Dunklen Künste betreiben, warum sperrt man sie nicht ein?", fragte Adam.

„Weil es niemand je beweisen konnte", sagte Nathan. „Aber es ist nicht falsch, etwas über die Dunklen Künste zu wissen, solange du sie nicht anwendest. Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy jemals einen dunklen Fluch ausgesprochen hat", fügte er hinzu,

Sie beendeten ihr Essen und verließen das Schloss Richtung Gewächshaus 1, wo sie ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde in Pflanzenkunde haben sollten.

Der Unterricht am Nachmittag war fantastisch, mit nur einer Ausnahme: Die Geschichte der Zauberei. Obwohl das Fach interessant war, war ihr Lehrer, Professor Binns, ein Geist, total langweilig.

Nach dem Abendessen, gingen Nathan und die anderen Jungen wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie auf den Stühlen neben dem offenen Feuer saßen. Einige der Schüler spielten Zauberschach, andere Exploding Snap, und einige führten leise Gespräche.

Nach einiger Zeit und mit schweren Augenlidern, sagte Nathan seinen Freunden ‚Gute Nacht' und ging die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinauf. Er zog sich seinen Pyjama an, legte sich ins Bett und war sofort eingeschlafen. Sein erster Unterrichtstag war sowohl aufregend, als auch ermüdend gewesen, und es war der erste Tag von vielen anderen, die noch kommen würden, denn vor dem Tag seines Schulabschlusses lagen noch sieben Jahre vor ihm.

* * *

**A/N**: Ich hoffe, euch gefiel der Unterricht. Nathan gefiel er auf alle Fälle, aber bei Snape bin ich mir nicht so sicher :0) Ich würde mich freuen, von euch hochgeschätzten Lesern zu hören, also hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review!

**Im nächsten Kapitel…** Hermine erhält einen Brief und Nathan hat in der Bibliothek zu tun, wo er jedoch in unerwünschte Gesellschaft gerät.


	5. Kapitel 5: Ein Vorfall in der Bibliothek

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA: **Sabine und haley

**A/N**: Ok Leute, hier das 5. Kapitel. :0) Es werden ein paar Briefe zwischen Mutter und Sohn ausgetauscht, und es gibt einige verwirrende Vorfälle in der Bibliothek...

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Ein Vorfall in der Bibliothek**

Am ersten Samstagmorgen nach Nathans Abreise nach Hogwarts lief eine unruhige Hermine im Wohnzimmer ihres Appartements auf und ab. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass er ihr jedes Wochenende einen Brief schicken würde, und sie konnte sich der Vorfreude, die sie empfand, nicht entziehen.

_Wo ist die Eule, wo ist sie,_ fragte sie sich, als sie durch den Raum schritt. Sie wurde von Gedanken darüber heimgesucht, was während der ganzen Woche alles geschehen sein konnte, die ihr Sohn in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. _Ist er okay? Passt er sich gut in die Zaubererwelt ein? Hat er bereits Freundschaften geschlossen? Sind es gute Freunde? _Bei diesem Gedanken, wurde sie an den Jungen von Malfoy erinnert. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und runzelte leicht ihre Stirn. _Ich hoffe, er nimmt sich in Acht, wenn Malfoy in der Nähe ist, so wie ich es ihm gesagt habe._

Sie schauderte kurz, als ihre wirklichen Bedenken aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche traten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. _Was__ denkt Severus über Nathan? Bemerkt er ihn überhaupt? Behandelt er ihn so, wie er mich behandelt hat, als ich eine Erstklässlerin war, _grübelte sie.

„Ich hoffe, sie hassen sich nicht", sprach sie in den Raum und stand vom Sofa auf, als eine braune Eule angeflogen kam und, mit den Flügeln schlagend, in ihrer Nähe landete.

Aufgeregt nahm sie dem Vogel den Brief ab und ging zu einem Stuhl, der in der Nähe des Fensters stand. Die Eule ignorierte sie, sehr zu deren Verdruss. Sie riss den Umschlag auf und nahm das darin gefaltete Pergament heraus.

_**Liebe Mum,**_

_**meine erste Woche in Hogwarts war toll! Die anderen Gryffindors sind echte Freunde, besonders Kevin und Andy. Die Professoren sind sehr gut und ich liebe den Zauberunterricht. In Zauberkunst habe ich sogar schon meinen Zauberstab benutzt, und es hat tatsächlich funktioniert! Es schaut so aus, als wäre der Stab eine wirklich gute Wahl für mich gewesen. Wir mussten eine Feder schweben lassen, und ich war der Erste, bei dem es geklappt hat. Professor Flitwick sagte, dass ich ein Naturtalent bin, und gab mir Hauspunkte! Ich glaube, ich bin wirklich gut in Zauberkunst.**_

_Dieser großspurige kleine Angeber!_, dachte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie war stolz auf den Erfolg ihres Sohnes in Zauberkunst. Sie fuhr mit dem Lesen fort...

_**Mein Lieblingsfach ist aber Zaubertränke. Wir haben selbst ein Mittel gegen Furunkel brauen müssen. Das war die beste Stunde in der ganzen Woche, und das obwohl Professor Snape mir Punkte abzog, für fehlende Aufmerksamkeit beim Brauen...**_

Sie blickte finster. _So, er ist noch immer gemein; ganz der Alte, also. Wird er sich jemals ändern, _fragte sie sich und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief...

… _**Ich schwöre, dass ich aufmerksam war! Er stand hinter mir, und ich habe nur versucht, nicht über seine Versuche zu lachen, mich an den Zutaten zweifeln zu lassen, die ich hinzufügen wollte. Er war genauso, wie du es gesagt hast. Ich glaube, dass er mich gehört hat, und er fragte mich, ob ich den Zaubertrank komisch fände. Ich sagte, dass ich über etwas lachte, an das ich mich gerade erinnert hatte, aber die Punkte hat er trotzdem abgezogen.**_

Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie diese Worte las. _Nathan hat über ihn gelacht? Oh Gott! Das muss ihn wütend gemacht haben, _dachte sie und fügte dann laut hinzu: „Das geschieht ihm recht. Schließlich hat er versucht Nathan in die Irre zu führen!"

_**Er ist wirklich fies zu den Schülern, aber ich mag seinen Unterricht am meisten. Die anderen Schüler hatten richtig Angst vor ihm, und das schon vor der ersten Stunde. Sie haben alle darüber geredet, dass er ein Todesser war, und sie sagten, dass er den anderen Schuldirektor umgebracht hat. Aber ich habe keine Angst vor ihm! Du hast mir gesagt, was er getan hat und warum er es tat, und ich glaube dir.**_

Sie spürte einen Anflug von Mitgefühl in ihrer Magengegend. _Armer Severus! Die Leute werden die Dinge, die er tun musste, und seine Entscheidungen niemals verstehen_, dachte sie und seufzte. Hermine war sich der Art der Dinge wohl bewusst, die er hatte tun müssen, und kannte auch die Entscheidungen, die Severus während seines Lebens hatte treffen müssen. Eine dieser schwierigen Entscheidungen hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, und für diesen Mut und seine Stärke respektierte sie ihn. _Ich darf nicht vergessen Nathan zu sagen, wie tapfer Severus während des Krieges war. Es wird ihm vielleicht gelingen, die Meinungen der Anderen über ihren Lehrer zu ändern._

_**Außerdem, habe ich in Verwandlung noch gelernt, ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln; in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habe ich über dunkle Flüche gelernt; in Kräuterkunde über Bodeneigenschaften; über die Sternbilder in Astronomie; und über die Kobold-Aufstände in Geschichte. Professor Binns ist ein wirklich schlechter Lehrer, aber die anderen sind echt cool!**_

_**Es wird schon spät, und ich denke, dass ich jetzt schlafen sollte. Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen, damit ich dir diesen Brief senden kann. Ich weiß, du wirst ihn zuallererst am Morgen erwarten.**_

_**Ich hoffe es geht dir gut zu Hause. Ich vermisse dich sehr, und ich weiß, dass du mich auch vermisst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du traurig bist, also finde bitte etwas, das du während der Wochenenden machen kannst. Geh doch Onkel Harry besuchen!**_

_**In Liebe,**_

_**Nathan**_

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Sohn!", sagte sie leise wispernd und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an. Sie vermisste ihn wirklich sehr.

Sie seufzte und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. _Wenigstens hat er Malfoy nicht erwähnt, _dachte sie, als sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer ging, um dort nach Papier und einem Stift zu suchen und ihrem Sohn zurück zu schreiben.

---

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Nathan in die Bibliothek, um dort einige Literaturverweise zu seiner Zaubertrank-Hausaufgabe zu suchen. Die anderen Jungs gingen nach draußen, um ein wenig in der Sonne zu spielen, doch Nathan zog es vor, zuerst seine Aufgaben zu machen und danach zu spielen. Er nahm seine schulischen Verpflichtungen sehr ernst, denn das hatte er von seiner Mutter gelernt.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, suchte er rasch einen unbesetzten Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Raumes. Wenn er lernte, mochte er keinen Lärm. Er legte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und ging in Richtung der Abteilung für Zaubertränke, kam jedoch nicht dort an.

Ein Geräusch, welches vom Ende eines dunklen Ganges zwischen zwei Regalen kam, lenkte ihn ab. Er hörte einen Schrei. Es war entgegen seiner neugierigen Natur, so einen Laut zu ignorieren, und so folgte er ihm vorsichtig, um niemanden, der dort lauerte, auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

Er entdeckte drei Jungs in den Uniformen von Slytherin, welche einen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff bedrohten. Er ging auf die Jungen zu und erkannte einen der Slytherins. Es war der Junge aus dem Buchladen, Malfoy. Trotz seines Versuchs sich zu verbergen, hörten sie seine Schritte und drehten sich um, um zu sehen, wer da war. Als er entdeckt worden war, straffte Nathan seine Schultern in trotziger Haltung.

"Was macht ihr hier? Lasst ihn alleine!", forderte Nathan sie auf.

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Gryffindor! Und wenn du auch nur irgend jemanden sagst, was du gesehen hast, dann bist du der Nächste!", drohte einer der Slytherins. Die zwei Jungen, die Malfoy begleiteten, waren älter als Nathan, wahrscheinlich Drittklässler.

Nathan konnte sie jedoch nicht einfach den Jungen schlagen lassen. Er ging weiter auf die Gruppe zu und hielt seinen dreizehn Zoll langen Zauberstab, mit Drachenherzfasern im Inneren, bereit.

Malfoy sah dies und nahm ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Was hast du nun vor, Granger? Ich bin keine Feder, die du schweben lassen kannst", sagte Malfoy mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy!", fauchte er zurück, dann schaute er zu den älteren Slytherins. „Lasst den Jungen alleine oder ihr werdet sehen, was ich mit meinem Zauberstab sonst noch alles machen kann, außer Federn schweben zu lassen!", sagte er in der gefährlichsten Stimme, die er zusammenbrachte, dann grinste auch er spöttisch. Er wusste keinen einzigen sinnvollen Fluch für ein Duell, aber er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben! Er war niemand, der Drohungen auf die leichte Schulter nahm.

Aber bevor auch nur ein einziger Fluch ihren Zauberstäben entkommen konnte, tauchte hinter Nathan eine große und dunkle Gestalt auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug ist andere Schüler in der Bibliothek zu verhexen, Mr. Granger", sagte Professor Snape mit kalter Stimme. „Erklären Sie, was hier vor sich geht."

Zu dieser Zeit hatte Devon seinen Zauberstab schon im Ärmel seines Umhangs verborgen und meinte mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck zu Snape: "Er hat gedroht, uns zu verhexen, Sir."

Einer der anderen Slytherins fügte hinzu: „Wir haben nur versucht, diesem Jungen zu helfen, dem er gedroht hat, ihn zu schlagen."

Nathan war über diese Beschuldigungen empört. _Wie können sie so etwas sagen, _dachte er und starrte die Slytherins wütend an.

„Das habe ich nicht!", rief er laut. „_Sie_ haben den Jungen bedroht, als ich kam, Professor! Sie lügen!"

"Dann streiten Sie es also ab, dass Sie ihren Zauberstab heraußen hatten, um sie zu verhexen, Mr. Granger?", fragte Professor Snape.

„Nein, dass tue ich nicht. Ich habe versucht sie dazu zu bringen, den anderen Jungen alleine lassen", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Nun gut, dass wird Sie 10 Punkte für Gryffindor kosten und einmal Nachsitzen, Mr. Granger! Abzusitzen am Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen bei mir. Ist das klar?", sagte Professor Snape mit todernster Stimme. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, den vorlauten Gryffindor runter zu machen.

„Aber, Sir... ", versuchte er zu argumentieren.

"Noch ein Wort und ich mache daraus 20 Punkte und eine ganze Woche Nachsitzen!", zischte der Professor.

Nathan wusste, dass es ein verlorener Kampf war und versuchte nicht mehr, Professor Snape seinen Standpunkt zu erläutern. Seine Mutter hatte sich in diesem Bezug sehr deutlich über den gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer geäußert. Nathan nickte sich fügend und fragte: „Kann ich jetzt gehen, Sir? Ich habe noch eine Hausaufgabe fertig zu machen."

"Du darfst", war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

„Danke, Sir", sagte er und verließ den Gang zwischen den Regalen, wobei er die anderen Burschen wütend anstarrte.

Als er schließlich in die Zaubertrankabteilung kam, suchte er in den Regalen nach den Büchern, die er für seinen Aufsatz brauchte und murmelte zu sich selbst.

„Warum hat Professor Snape ihnen geglaubt?" _War es nur, weil sie Slytherins sind? Das kann nicht sein, _überlegte er flüchtig und schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. Er war über den Zaubertranklehrer enttäuscht. „Professor Snape würde ihnen nicht glauben, nur weil sie Slytherins sind und ich nicht, oder?", dachte er ernst nach, während er die Wälzer in den Regalen durchsah. „Gut, immerhin stand ihr Wort gegen meines, und Professor Snape ist ein ehrenwerter Mann", überlegte er laut, _außerdem waren sie zu dritt und ich war alleine. _Dieser Gedankengang brachte ihm ein wenig Erleichterung, doch dann fiel ihm sein Nachsitzen wieder ein, und er seufzte schwer.

_Ich habe tatsächlich schon einmal Nachsitzen und es ist erst die erste Woche! Was wird Mum dazu sagen?", _dachte er traurig.

"Mum wird mich umbringen", sagte er laut und ging mit drei gefundenen Büchern wieder in Richtung des Tisches, auf dem seine Tasche lag.

---

Professor Snape hatte sich um die Sache gekümmert; er hatte die Slytherins gehen lassen und den Jungen aus Hufflepuff in seinen Aufenthaltsraum geschickt. Er wollte gerade die Bibliothek verlassen, als er jemanden in der Nähe der Zaubertrankabteilung seinen Namen murmeln hörte. Es war Granger.

Er stellte sich hinter das Bücherregal gegenüber jenem, wo Nathan stand, um den Jungen zu beobachten. Nathan ging mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck die Regale durch und sprach zu sich selbst. „Professor Snape würde ihnen nicht glauben, nur weil sie Slytherins sind und ich nicht, oder?"

_Doch, das würde ich,_ gab er im Geiste zu, ein spöttisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Dieses änderte sich jedoch langsam zu einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, als er die nächsten Worte des Jungen hörte.

„Gut, immerhin stand ihr Wort gegen meines, und Professor Snape ist ein ehrenwerter Mann."

_Was? Ich bin ein ehrenwerter Mann? Nicht der schmierige, dreckige Bastard? Nicht der gefährliche Todesser? Nicht der kaltblütige Mörder? _Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. _Wo hat der Junge nur diese Ideen her, _dachte er dann, und er erhielt seine Antwort mit den nächsten Worten, die er hörte.

"Mum wird mich umbringen."

_Miss Granger, _wurde er sich bewusst, und der immer präsente, missbilligende Blick kehrte auf sein bleiches Gesicht zurück.

Snape sah den Jungen mit einigen Büchern zurück an seinen Tisch gehen, dann verließ er die Bibliothek und ging in Richtung der Kerker. Er hasste es, wenn er an das widerliche ‚Goldene Trio' der Gryffindors erinnert wurde, besonders wenn es um Miss Granger ging. Er hasste, was er während des Krieges mit ihr hatte machen müssen. Es war noch eine Sache mehr, die sein Gewissen quälte. Der Schmerz wurde sogar noch schwerer zu ertragen, da er jetzt wusste, was sie ihrem Sohn über ihn erzählt hatte. _Ein ehrenwerter Mann, Miss Granger? _Bei diesem Gedanken lachte er leise in sich hinein, doch es fehlte jegliche Fröhlichkeit. „Äußerst ehrenwert, in der Tat", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu, ohne damit jemand bestimmtes anzusprechen.

---

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weitere Vorfälle. Zurück in der Großen Halle, traf Nathan seine Freunde zum Abendessen.

„So, erzähl, wie war dein Tag in der Bibliothek? Ich glaube, all die frische Luft und die Sonne haben dir wirklich gut getan", scherzte Kevin.

Nathan lachte über diesen Witz. „Du kannst deine Witze machen, soll mir recht sein, aber komm morgen Abend bloß nicht mit faulen Ausreden zu mir, um Hilfe bei deinem Aufsatz zu erhalten. Ich werde dir nicht helfen", sagte er.

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt, Nathan", sagte Andy. „Mir wirst du doch helfen, oder?"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", antwortete er.

Nathan nahm sich vom Kartoffelbrei und ein wenig vom Rinderbraten. Die anderen bedienten sich ebenfalls, als eine Gruppe Slytherins an ihnen vorbeiging. Sie kreischten lachend, in höhnischem Spott, und zeigten auf Nathan. „Ich war es nicht, Professor. Sie haben den Jungen bedroht, Professor. Die lügen, Professor." Die Slytherins gingen lachend in Richtung ihres Tisches davon.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Kevin und sah die Slytherins misstrauisch an.

„Nichts wichtiges", sagte Nathan gleichgültig, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Teller abzuwenden. „Die haben sich nur über mich lustig gemacht, weil ich wegen etwas nachsitzen muss, was sie selbst getan haben", fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.

„Was?", war Andys entrüstete Reaktion.

"Du hast Nachsitzen bekommen!", rief Kevin aus. „Wer hat dir Nachsitzen gegeben? Und warum?"

"Professor Snape gab mir Nachsitzen, weil ich gedroht habe, einige Slytherins in der Bibliothek zu verhexen", erklärte Nathan in einem abschließenden Ton.

„Oh", war Andys Reaktion. "Das tut mir leid."

Die Gryffindors starrten Nathan ungläubig an, widmeten sich jedoch wieder ihrem Essen, als sie erkannten, dass ihr Freund zu der Sache nichts mehr sagen würde. Nathan beendete seine Mahlzeit schweigend. Als er zum Lehrertisch schaute, sah er den Zaubertranklehrer mit der Schuldirektorin reden. _Was wird er mich während dem Nachsitzen tun lassen, _grübelte er.

Professor Snape blickte auf und sah sich in der großen Halle um. Er bemerkte, dass der Blick des Jungen auf ihm ruhte und blickte ihn finster an.

Nathan starrte für einen Moment grimmig zurück und stand dann auf, um die Große Halle zu verlassen. Er verabschiedete sich von den Anderen und ging zurück zum Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors.

Professor Snape runzelte beim Grinsen des Jungen missbilligend die Stirn und hielt seine Augen fest auf die abziehende Gestalt geheftet, bis diese aus seinem Blick verschwunden war. _Jetzt grinst du noch, Junge! Aber beim Nachsitzen wirst du schon sehen, was für ein Bastard ich sein kann, _dachte er und stand auf, um ebenfalls zu gehen.

---

Das Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Vorhänge, welche um Nathans Himmelbett hingen, und weckte ihn. Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante, gähnte und streckte sich behaglich. Sonntag war ein Faullenztag.

Als er aufstand, ging er ins Badezimmer und besah sich sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Sein Haar begann am Ansatz fettig auszusehen. Er putzte seine Zähne und ging unter die Dusche.

Als er wieder ins Zimmer zurückging, seine Haare mit einem Handtuch trocknend, standen seine Zimmerkameraden auch gerade auf.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte er sie und erhielt einige Grunzer als Antwort. Er lächelte seine verschlafen blickenden Freunde an. „Kommt ihr mit zum Frühstück?"

"Ja, ja, wir kommen", antwortete Kevin, stand von seinem Bett auf und ging ins Badezimmer. „Für jemanden, der gerade Nachsitzen mit dem boshaftesten Professor von Hogwarts bekommen hat, bist du heute Morgen ganz schön gut drauf."

„Es kann nicht so schlimm sein", sagte Nathan. „Ich werde unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf euch warten", meinte er, verließ das Zimmer und überließ die Burschen ihren üblichen Morgenritualen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und er sah seine Freunde mit verschlafenen Gesichtern die Wendeltreppe runterkommen.

„Na, kommt schon, es ist Sonntag! Kopf hoch, Leute! Was werden wir heute machen?", sagte Nathan vergnügt.

"Ich hab' mir eigentlich gedacht, wir beginnen mal mit dem Frühstück und sehen dann weiter. Was meint ihr?", sagte Andy.

Sie verließen lachend den Aufenthaltsraum und gingen in Richtung der Großen Halle. Es waren noch nicht allzu viele Schüler dort. Der Sonntag war der perfekte Tag, um lang zu schlafen und das natürlich vor allem zu Beginn des Schuljahres.

Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster der Großen Halle, als sie sich an den Gryffindor Tisch setzten und sich ihr Frühstück nahmen. Sie waren gerade mitten beim Essen, als eine Schar Eulen in die Halle geflogen kam – die Eulenpost.

Eine bräunliche Eule landete am Tisch vor Nathan und hatte ein Kuvert an ihr Bein gebunden. Nathan entfernte das Papier und gab der Eule ein wenig Wurst von seinem Teller. Dann hob der Vogel wieder ab und verließ die Halle. Nathan öffnete den Brief. Er war von seiner Mutter.

_**Lieber Nathan, **_

_**Es ist so gut zu hören, dass dir Hogwarts gefällt und du schon ein paar Freunde gefunden hast. Ich habe ein bisschen gebraucht, mich einzugewöhnen, und ich hatte Sorgen, dass du auch solche Probleme hast. Ich möchte in deinem nächsten Brief alles über Kevin und Andy wissen.**_

_**Ich freue mich, dass du keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zaubern hast, aber mach dir nichts vor – Zauberkunst und Verwandlung sind sehr schwierige Fächer, und du musst viel lernen, um in ihnen erfolgreich zu sein. Du musst natürlich auch in Zaubertränke viel lernen. Ich weiß du magst es, aber Professor Snape ist jemand, der sehr schwer zufrieden zu stellen ist, und was für die anderen Lehrer ein Ohnegleichen ist, ist bei ihm nur ein Annehmbar.**_

_Es wird einem nichts geschenkt, ich weiß, _dachte er. Die Rede von der ‚harten Arbeit' kannte Nathan bereits sehr gut. Seine Mutter erinnerte ihn ständig daran, dass einem nichts, ohne harte Arbeit, einfach so zuflog. Er fuhr mit dem Lesen des Briefs fort...

_**Übrigens glaube ich dir, wenn du sagst, dass du beim Brauen deines Tranks aufmerksam warst, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er perfekt war, aber wenn du während Professor Snapes Unterricht nicht weiterhin Punkte verlieren möchtest, dann lache nicht über ihn! Ich weiß, dass er ein großartiger Lehrer ist, aber er kann wirklich fies sein, wenn er provoziert wird. Du willst sicher nicht das Ziel seiner Boshaftigkeit sein oder du wirst mehr Hauspunkte verlieren, als es dir je gelingen wird, bei den anderen Lehrern wieder aufzuholen. Oder noch schlimmer, du wirst öfters Nachsitzen bekommen als Harry und Ron! Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist, was du möchtest, richtig?**_

_Zu spät Mum_, dachte er und schnaubte kurz auf_. Ich bin bereits das Subjekt seines Zorns geworden... und ich muss nachsitzen. _Er las weiter_ …_

_**Es machte mich traurig zu erfahren, dass deine Freunde Professor Snape auf Grund von seiner Vergangenheit fürchten. Was er während des Kriegs getan hat, war sehr wichtig für die Seite des Lichts. Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du ihn verteidigt hast, und ich möchte, dass du deine Freunde daran erinnerst, dass er ein ehrenwerter und guter Mann ist. Du musst ihre Meinungen nicht ändern, aber du musst deinen Teil dazu beitragen. Ihn zu respektieren ist das Wenigste, was wir machen können.**_

_Das ist gar nicht so einfach, nicht so einfach, Mum, _dachte er. Auch er war nicht glücklich darüber, was seine Freunde über Professor Snapes Vergangenheit sagten. Er wusste, dass der Zaubertranklehrer Harry geholfen hatte und seine Mutter während des Krieges mehr als einmal gerettet hatte.

**_Das Haus ist ohne dich ganz schön leer. Ich vermisse dich so sehr! Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht so traurig sein werde. Ich werde etwas finden, womit ich meine Wochenenden verbringen kann, mach dir also bitte keine Sorgen. Vergiss nicht mir zu schreiben und wenn du irgendetwas benötigst, schick mir einfach eine Eule. Es muss nicht einmal am Samstag sein!_**

**_Ich liebe dich,_**

_**Mum**_

Er lächelte betrübt, als er den Brief seiner Mutter fertig gelesen hatte. _Ich vermisse dich auch Mum, _dachte er. Er faltete den Brief zusammen, gab ihn zurück ins Kuvert und steckte ihn ein. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Frühstück und den Gesprächen seiner Freunde und versuchte, kein Heimweh zu haben.

"Lasst uns um den See gehen", schlug Kevin vor, als sie alle ihr Essen beendet hatten.

„Klar!", antwortete Nathan.

"Na, dann los!", sagte Andy und stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf.

Und so verließen sie das Schloss.

* * *

**A/N:** Wie hat euch die Handlung gefallen? Lasst es mich wissen, indem ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst – ihr müsst dazu einfach den Button unten links klicken. :0).

Nathans Zauberstab wurde nach seinem Geburtstag und seinen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgewählt, ähnlich wie es JKR vorschlägt. Danke fürs Lesen. :0)

FerPotter.

**Im nächsten Kapitel…** Nathan versucht sein Bestes, um sich auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape vorzubereiten.


	6. Kapitel 6: Nachsitzen

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und Haley

**A/N**: Ja, Kapitel Sechs geschafft:0) Nathan versucht sein Bestes, um sich auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape vorzubereiten. Wird er da lebend herauskommen… :0) Lasst uns sehen…

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Nachsitzen**

Nathan wurde am nächsten Montag früher als gewöhnlich wach. Er hatte einige Briefe, die er in die Eulerei bringen musste, und er wollte sich noch auf das Nachsitzen vorbereiten, das er bei Professor Snape hatte. Er entschloss sich, einen Brief an seinen Patenonkel Harry Potter und einen weiteren an Ronald Weasley zu senden. Seine Mutter hatte in ihrem letzten Brief geschrieben, dass Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron sehr oft nachsitzen mussten, als sie Schüler waren. Sie sollten in der Lage sein ihm zu sagen, was er vom Zaubertrankmeister zu erwarten hatte.

Sobald er die Eulen mit seinen Briefen wegfliegen sah, ging er zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Er hatte gerade Zeit genug um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, bevor er zu einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke in die Kerker musste.

Als er zum Unterricht erschien, betrat er den kalten Klassenraum und nahm an der selben Arbeitsbank Platz, an der er auch schon letzte Woche gesessen hatte. Genau vor dem Tisch von Professor Snape. Nathan bereitete sich gerade auf den Unterricht vor, packte seine Bücher, Pergamentpapier, Feder und ein Tintenfass aus, als Professor Snape nach vorne gestürmt kam, sich auf der Stelle umdrehte und die Klasse anschaute.

Ohne jedes weitere Wort, schwang der Zaubertranklehrer seinen Zauberstab und eine Liste von Zutaten erschien an der Tafel. Danach wandte er sich an die Schüler.

„Heute werdet ihr einen einfachen Beruhigungstrank brauen. Öffnet eure Bücher auf Seite dreiundzwanzig und folgt den Anweisungen."

Er umging seinen Tisch, wollte sich auf seinen Stuhl setzen, aber hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, als er sah, dass die Schüler nicht mit ihrer Aufgabe begonnen hatten und ihn anstarrten. _Gut, es sind nicht alle Schüler, _bemerkte er und verdrehte die Augen. _Zumindest der Granger Junge arbeitet. _„Habt ihr nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Worauf wartet ihr? Beginnt jetzt!", ermahnte er sie.

Die Klasse begann mit einem erstaunlichen Tempo zu arbeiten, als sie aus ihrer Trance aufgeschreckt wurde. Professor Snape erreichte seinen Stuhl und nahm hinter dem Tisch Platz. Er wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Schülern ab und widmete sie dem Stapel Aufsätze der siebten Klasse. Ab und zu verließ er seinen Platz und ging zwischen den einzelnen Tischen auf und ab. Sehr zum Schrecken seiner Schüler, prüfte er hinter ihnen stehend die Zauberkessel.

„Wissen Sie was ein Würfel ist, Miss Parks?", fragte er in seiner kalten Stimme.

"J – Ja, Sir", antwortete Josephina stockend.

„Dann sagen sie mir, welchen Teil von ‚schneiden sie die Ingwerwurzel in Würfel' Sie nicht verstanden haben?", fragte er. „Beginnen sie noch einmal, Miss Parks!"

Kessel für Kessel, Schüler für Schüler, Professor Snape hinterließ sein Gift überall und bei Gryffindor zog er Punkte ab. Als er zu Nathans Tisch kam, blickte er den Trank an, nur um zu erkennen, dass er den perfekten lila Ton hatte. Der Junge hatte Talent, das musste er wirklich zugeben, wenn auch nicht laut.

„Zu zähflüssig, Mr. Granger. Nächstes Mal versuchen Sie beim Umrühren die genaue Anzahl einzuhalten", fühlte er sich gezwungen zu sagen, obwohl die Konsistenz des Tranks nicht zu weit von seinen Erwartungen entfernt war.

Nathan sah daraufhin auf und sein Blick traf Snapes. Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrten sich die beiden bloß an, bis der Junge mit seinen Augen rollte; Professor Snape verengte seinen Blick, sagte jedoch nichts. Er schloss seine angsteinflössende Runde zwischen den Kesseln ab und machte sich wieder daran, Aufsätze zu bewerten.

Die Schüler beendeten ihre Tränke und füllten eine Probe ab, bevor sie die Kerker verließen. Nathan sammelte gerade seine Sachen zusammen, als der Zaubertranklehrer, von seinem Tisch im vorderen Bereich des Klassenzimmers aus seinen Namen rief.

„Mr. Granger, kommen Sie am Mittwoch um sieben Uhr abends für ihr Nachsitzen zu mir", sagte er und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich dulde keine Verspätung."

„Ja, Sir", war seine Antwort und dann ging Nathan. Er versuchte die anderen einzuholen, welche bereits zu ihrem Unterricht in Verteidigung gingen.

---

Am nächsten Morgen war Nathan gerade beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, als einige Eulen über die verzauberte Decke des Raumes hereinflogen. Zwei Vögel flogen in seine Richtung herab und brachten die Antworten auf die Briefe, die er am Tag zuvor an Harry und Ron gesendet hatte.

Er entfernte die Pergamentrollen von den Füßen der Eulen, und die Vögel verließen den Tisch und flogen durch die hohen Fenstern wieder aus der Halle davon. Danach öffnete Nathan den ersten Brief, der von Ron war. Er lautete:

_**Hey Nathan,**_

_**Es ist gut von dir zu hören. Ich hatte jedoch gehofft, dass es unter anderen Umständen wäre. Du hast also Nachsitzen bei Snape! Ich kann dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich weiß, was für ein Bastard er sein kann. (Sag deiner Mutter aber nicht, dass ich solche Sachen schreibe.)**_

Nathan verdrehte seine Augen über Rons Aussage und las weiter.

_**Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, ich denke, dass er dich für die ganze Nacht eklige Kessel reinigen lässt und das ohne Magie zu verwenden! Schrecklich, ich weiß, aber glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es wirklich schlimmeres gibt. Ich wünsch dir auf alle Fälle viel Glück, Junge, und versuch in der Nähe von Snape nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Er kann dir das Leben nämlich zur Hölle machen, genauso wie er es bei uns getan hat.**_

_**Hab ich dir schon zu deiner Aufnahme in Gryffindor gratuliert? Ich glaube nicht, also dann, alles Gute!**_

_**Gruß,**_

_**Ron Weasley**_

_Kessel nach Muggel-Art reinigen. Das ist also alles, _fragte er sich und sah sich noch einmal Rons Antwort an. _Vielleicht kann mir Onkel Harry mehr dazu sagen,_ dachte er und öffnete den zweiten Brief.

_**Lieber Nathan,**_

_**Es ist gut von dir zu hören. Ich freue mich, dass du mit deinen Klassenkameraden so gut auskommst.**_

_**Warum hast du bei Snape Nachsitzen bekommen? Schreib mir und erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte, ja? Wenn er noch genauso schrecklich ist, wie er zu deiner Mutter und mir war, lass es mich wissen und er wird von mir etwas zu hören bekommen.**_

_Warum? Glaubt er ich kann nicht mit Professor Snape fertig werden, _grübelte er über die Worte seines Paten.

_**Okay, wenn er seinen Stil nicht geändert hat – und ich glaube kaum, dass er es getan hat – dann wird er dich wahrscheinlich dreckige Kessel reinigen lassen, bis du dein Spiegelbild darin erkennst. Sein anderer beliebter und sadistischer Sport ist, Schüler eklige Zutaten vorbereiten zu lassen, wie zum Beispiel die Gewinnung von Eiter von Bubotubern oder so etwas ähnliches. Ich denke aber, dass er das Erste wählen wird, denn du bist noch ein Erstklässler.**_

_**Ich hoffe, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Wenn Snape beginnt, dir ohne irgendeinen Grund Nachsitzen zu geben, gib mir Bescheid, ok? Er wird mir Antwort geben müssen.**_

_**Alles Liebe,**_

_**Harry**_

_Also gut, entweder Bubotuber-Eiter oder schmutzige Kessel. Das wird bestimmt ein angenehmer Abend, _bemerkte Nathan sarkastisch.

„Von wem sind denn die Briefe?", hörte er Andy fragen.

„Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron", war seine Antwort.

„Ein Brief von Harry Potter?", fragte Kevin, der plötzlich das Interesse am Frühstück verloren hatte, um zu hören, was der berühmte _Onkel _seines Freundes zu sagen hatte.

„Ja, ich habe ihnen geschrieben, um sie wegen Professor Snapes Nachsitzen zu fragen."

„Und was haben sie gesagt?", fragte Andy.

„Naja, sie denken, dass ich die ganze Nacht schmutzige Kessel reinigen werden muss", sagte Nathan.

„Putzen? Heißt das, du darfst keine Magie verwenden?", fragte ein entrüsteter Kevin.

„Das ist es, was sie gesagt haben", bestätigte Nathan und hörte selbst die Resignation in seiner Stimme.

„Gut, dann erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich mich niemals mit Professor Snape anlegen sollte, wirst du das?", sagte der Junge und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Nathan seufzte erneut und ging auch wieder dem Frühstück nach. Morgen am Abend würde er für das Nachsitzen vorbereitet sein.

---

Um sieben Uhr am Mittwochabend hörte Professor Snape ein Klopfen an der Tür zum Klassenraum.

„Herein", sagte er.

„Guten Abend, Professor", grüßte der Junge, als er eintrat. Professor Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Gruß zu erwidern, sondern deutete mit einem scharfen Kopfnicken auf zwei schmutzige Kessel. Die Kessel standen auf einer Arbeitsplatte in der Nähe seines Schreibtisches, wo er mit einem Buch in den Händen saß.

"Putzen Sie sie bis Sie Ihr Spiegelbild erkennen", sagte er mit samtener Stimme und fügte mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu, „natürlich ohne Magie!"

Nathan sagte gar nichts, er griff nur nach der Bürste und begann zu schrubben. Der Junge blieb still während er seinen ersten Kessel reinigte. Als er mit dem nächsten anfing, begann er zu sprechen. „Warum haben Sie mir Nachsitzen gegeben, Sir?"

_Warum ich ihm Nachsitzen gegeben habe? Was für eine Frage ist das denn,_ dachte er. "Ich habe Sie für cleverer gehalten", war seine Antwort. Der Junge sah ihn noch immer an und daher rollte er einmal kurz mit seinen Augen und fügte hinzu: „Sie haben versucht einen anderen Schüler zu verhexen, Mr. Granger. Sie haben es sogar zugegeben. Jetzt gehen Sie zurück an Ihre Arbeit! Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Aber der Junge folgte seiner Anweisung nicht. _Hab ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt, _fragte sich Snape.

„Warum haben Sie den anderen Jungen nicht auch Nachsitzen gegeben? Sie haben den Hufflepuff bedroht", sagte Nathan.

Er kniff seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er dies hörte. _Hinterfragt er mein Handeln? _

"Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für mangelnden Respekt, Mr. Granger. Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit! Ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„In Ordnung, Sir", antwortete Nathan. „Ich möchte nur verstehen, weshalb Sie immer auf Gryffindors und niemals auf Slytherins herumhacken. Warum ziehen Sie niemals von ihnen Punkte ab?"

Das wars. Snape war aufgesprungen und war in zwei großen Schritten nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Nathan entfernt. Der Junge wich nicht zurück und begegnete dem Blick des Professors mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Dies ließ Professor Snape knurren.

„Ich werde das nicht tolerieren, Junge. Sie zeigen keinen Respekt! Sie sind hier um Kessel zu schrubben, weil Sie es verdient haben. Hören Sie jetzt auf meine Geduld zu testen und fangen Sie an diesen Kessel zu reinigen. JETZT!"

Dieses Mal gehorchte der Junge und Snape ging zurück zu seinem Buch. Nathan reinigte den zweiten Kessel, ohne zu sprechen. Als er fertig war, blieb er vor dem Tisch des Professors stehen. „Hinaus!", sagte der Zaubertranklehrer ohne seinen Blick von dem Buch abzuwenden.

Der Junge bewegte sich nicht. Snape ignorierte ihn eine Weile und seufzte dann schwer. _Was will er denn jetzt noch? Er ist sogar noch schlimmer als seine Mutter! _Er hob seinen Kopf, starrte den Jungen an und sagte noch nachdrücklicher: „Sind Sie taub? Ich sagte hinaus!"

"Professor", begann Nathan, "Ich hatte nicht vor mit meiner Frage respektlos zu erscheinen. Es tut mir leid!"

_Er… er entschuldigt sich?_, dachte er, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte keinerlei Überraschung über Nathans Worte wieder.

"Meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass Sie, als sie noch an der Schule war, die Slytherins wegen des Kriegs bevorzugen mussten", fuhr der Junge fort. "Ich habe nur versucht zu verstehen, weshalb Sie das jetzt noch immer machen", schloss er ab. „Trotzdem, es tut mir leid."

Die Erwähnung von Miss Granger ärgerte ihn. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Jungen in der Bibliothek, darüber dass er ein ehrenwerter Mann sei, und das genügte, um ihn nur noch mehr zu verärgern. _Ich werde diesen Unsinn jetzt sofort beenden, _dachte er.

"Ich weiß nicht, was Ihre Mutter Ihnen über mich erzählt hat, aber lassen Sie sich versichern, dass sie mich nicht so gut kennt, wie sie vielleicht denkt. Ich muss weder meine Handlungen von heute noch von damals irgendjemanden erklären. Nicht Ihnen, nicht Ihrer Mutter, gar niemandem!" Er war wütend. "Und jetzt raus aus meiner Klasse!", knurrte er.

Für einen Moment starrte Nathan den verärgerten Zaubertranklehrer an und konnte aber dann nur gehorchen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Türe, die in den Korridor führte. _Er hat meine Frage niemals beantworte, _dachte er. _Vielleicht würde er mir Hauspunkte verleihen, wenn ich sie wirklich verdient hätte. Vielleicht tue ich noch nicht genug, um sie zu bekommen. Mum hatte Recht! Professor Snape ist ein Mann, der schwer zufrieden zu stellen ist._

Als er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich um und sah den Mann noch einmal an. In der Herausforderung zu beweisen, dass er die Annerkennung verdient hätte, sagte Nathan, "Gute Nacht, Professor Snape", und ging Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Er wollte nicht daran glauben, dass der Zaubertrankmeister unfair war und sein eigenes Haus den anderen gegenüber vorzog. Er musste es nur beweisen!

Der Mann, der alleine im Klassenzimmer zurückblieb, hatte das Interesse an dem Buch, welches er las, nun vollständig verloren. Severus war tief in Gedanken darüber versunken, was der Junge gesagt hatte. _Warum favorisiere ich die Slytherins noch immer gegenüber alle anderen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es noch immer tun müsste. Warum mache ich es dann, _dachte er. Dann erlangte er die Kontrolle über seine eigenen Gedanken wieder. _Weil es so ist! Weil du Professor Snape, der dreckige Bastard und der Hauslehrer der Slytherin bist, und es das ist, was du machst!_, konterte er und starrte finster vor sich hin.

Snape seufzte. Er hatte sich mit diesen Dingen nicht mehr beschäftigt seid... jeher. _Warum mache ich es jetzt, _grübelte er. "Granger", sagte er durch zusammengepresste Zähnen. Kräftig schlug er sein Buch zu, stand auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer, auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen.

Sogar als Snape durch die Korridore schritt, konnte er nicht aufhören über Nathans Fragen nachzudenken. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte er keinen Grund für sein Handeln entdecken. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor den Zwang verspürt, sich für die ungleiche Behandlung seines eigenen Hauses zu rechtfertigen – nicht einmal vor Dumbledore, der immer wieder ein Auge zugedrückt hatte, da er seine unsichere Position kannte. Aber jetzt… er hatte keine Antwort, weshalb er noch weiterhin seine Voreingenommenheit beibehielt. _Ich mache es, weil ich es immer gemacht habe. _Irgendwie erschien das jedoch keine angemessene Begründung mehr zu sein.

* * *

**A/N:** Nathan hat überlebt :0) Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Ich möchte alles darüber in den Reviews hören, also bitte hinterlasst mir eines!

FerPotter :0)

**Nächstes Kapitel…** Nathan versucht einige Hauspunkte zu bekommen und das von niemand anderem als Professor Snape.


	7. Kapitel 7: Punkte erwünscht

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und Haley

**A/N**: Kapitel Sieben. :0) Nathan ist auf der Jagd nach Hauspunkten und das bei niemand Geringerem als Professor Snape. Naja, zumindest hat er einen Plan. :0)

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Punkte erwünscht**

Nathan verbrachte die Wochen nach seinem Nachsitzen damit, während des Zaubertrankunterrichts das Verhalten des Professors genau zu beobachten. Er machte sich Aufzeichnungen über jeden einzelnen Punkt, den Professor Snape während des Unterrichts erteilte oder abzog. Die Seiten seines Buchs und seiner Pergamentrollen waren voller Nummern, Namen, einem _G_ oder einem _S _und Wörtern, wie zum Beispiel _richtige Antwort, schlechtes Schneiden, guter Trank _und_ Kessel explodiert. _Er hatte Unterlagen, die mindestens drei Wochen des Zaubertrankunterrichts wiedergaben. Die gleiche Art von Notizen hatte er auch in seinen Verteidigungsbüchern, da er gleichzeitig auch den Unterricht von Professor Lupin, dem Hauslehrer der Gryffindors, untersuchte, um damit einen Vergleich anzustellen.

Jetzt saß Nathan an einem Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum und Kevin und Andy spielten ganz in seiner Nähe Zauberschach. Er blätterte durch die Bücher und Unterrichtsnotizen und übertrug die Informationen, die er gesammelt hatte, in eine _Punkte-Tabelle_, als Kevin, der auf den nächsten Zug von Andy wartete, seine Arbeit unterbrach. „Womit bist du gerade beschäftigt, Nathan? Du arbeitest dich durch all die Seiten der Bücher wie ein Verrückter und machst dir Notizen. So schnell kannst du doch nicht lernen", meinte er.

„Ich lerne ja gar nicht", antwortete Nathan und füllte eine weitere Zeile in seiner _Punkte-Tabelle aus._ „Ich arbeite selbstständig an einer Untersuchung", fügte er hinzu, wendete jedoch seine Augen nicht von den Pergamentrollen auf dem Tisch ab.

Die letzte Aussage, erregte auch Andys Aufmerksamkeit. „Was? Du arbeitest freiwillig an einer unabhängigen Studie und das neben all den anderen Hausübungen, die wir schon bekommen haben?", sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du solltest mal Schach ausprobieren, Nathan", fügte er an und grübelte über dem Schachbrett über seine Möglichkeiten, nachdem er Kevins letzten Zug gesehen hatte.

„Ja, du kannst gegen mich spielen, wenn ich mit Andy fertig bin!", meinte Kevin mit einem verspielten Lächeln. „Er hält sowieso nicht mehr lange durch."

„Danke für das Angebot, aber Schach ist nicht mein Spiel", antwortete Nathan. Er blätterte die Seiten in seinem Zaubertrankbuch um und suchte die nächste Notiz, die er seiner Liste hinzufügen konnte.

„Was untersuchst du eigentlich?", fragte Andy und brachte einen widerwilligen Läufer in den Kampf mit einem gegnerischen Springer.

„Ich werte die Unterschiede zwischen den Hauslehrern von Gryffindor und Slytherin bezüglich der Vergabe von Hauspunkten aus", meinte Nathan und wurde daraufhin von Andy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedacht, während Kevin vor Spaß prustete.

„Du bist ein eigenartiger Junge, Nathan! Was erwartest du dir von solch einer Studie? Etwa Hauspunkte?", fragte Kevin sarkastisch.

„Das ist in der Tat genau das, was ich mir erwarte", antwortete Nathan. „Ich versuche zu verstehen, wofür Professor Snape die meisten Hauspunkte vergibt, und dasselbe mache ich auch mit Professor Lupin. Auf diese Weise finde ich heraus, wie die Beiden Gryffindor so viele Punkte wie möglich geben", erklärte er nüchtern.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee", meinte Andy enthusiastisch. „Wir können es so machen, dass Slytherin genauso viele Punkte verliert, wie Gryffindor gewinnt. Dadurch werden wir den Hauspokal gewinnen!", fügte er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen hinzu.

„Ja, ja", meinte Nathan abschätzend. „Sobald ich mit der _Punkte-Tabelle _fertig bin", sagte er. Den Ärger über die Unerbrechung seiner Arbeit ließ er in seiner Stimme anklingen.

Die beiden Jungen widmeten sich wieder ihrem Spiel und Nathan seiner Liste. Er hatte ihnen jedoch nicht alle Gründe für seine Untersuchung von genau diesen Professoren genannt. _Ich werde beweisen, dass er nicht nur Slytherin Punkte gibt, _dachte er

Eine Stunde später waren Kevin und Andy gerade bei einer Runde Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp, zusammen mit Josephina und ihrer besten Freundin Anna. Nathan beendete seine _Punkte-Tabelle _am selben Tisch. „Ich bin fertig!", meinte er. Das Einzige, was er jetzt noch zu tun hatte, war einen Schlussstrich am Ende der Liste zu ziehen und die Ergebnisse zu analysieren.

Und das tat er dann auch. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, zeigte damit auf das Pergamentpapier und sagte: „Totalus". Er starrte finster auf das Ergebnis. _Professor Snape hat Gryffindor gar keine Punkte gegeben_, nahm er das Ergebnis zur Kenntnis _und das ist kein normales Verhalten für einen Hauslehrer, denn Professor Lupin gibt den Slytherin Schülern Punkte, also..._

„Was stimmt nicht Nathan?", fragte Kevin, als er die Verzweiflung seines Freundes sah.

„Ich benötige mehr Informationen", sagte Nathan. Er wollte sein Ergebnis nicht wahrhaben. _Es muss ein Zufall sein._ Er schaute sich noch einmal genau die _Punkte-Tabelle_ an und analysierte die Besonderheiten eines jeden gegebenen Punktes. Nathan entdeckte, dass Professor Snape gute Zaubertränke auszeichnete und richtige Antworten am meisten schätzte. _Naja, die Gryffindors sind nicht die besten Brauer in der Klasse, _gab er zu, _und sie haben zu viel Angst vor ihm, um ihm freiwillig eine Antwort auf seine Fragen zu geben. _Er selbst war auch kein Schüler, der sich ständig freiwillig meldete. Das war wahrscheinlich der entscheidende Punkt um Hauspunkte zu erhalten. Man musste sich freiwillig melden um Fragen zu beantworten.

Punkte für gute Zaubertränke waren da eine andere Sache. Nathan war ein wirklich hervorragender Brauer und seine Tränke waren immer perfekt. Das war eine beunruhigende Entdeckung. _Hat er irgendetwas gegen mich? Liegt es dann an mir?_ Dieser Gedanke machte Nathan traurig. _Vielleicht ist es auch wegen meiner Mutter, _dachte er widerstrebend.

Er wollte sich diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen, doch dafür brauchte er mehr Informationen. Der Zaubertranklehrer konnte ihn nicht wegen Dingen anders behandeln, die mehr als ein Jahrzehnt zurücklagen. Professor Snape hasste Harry, und Ron und seine Mutter hasste er dafür, dass sie Harrys Freunde waren. _Er hasst mich doch nicht, oder? _Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf. _Ich brauche mehr Informationen, bevor ich irgendeinen Schluss daraus ziehen kann._

Nathan sammelte seine Unterlagen und Bücher vom Tisch zusammen. Er musste mit jemandem sprechen, der Professor Snape schon länger als einen Monat kannte. Nathan sah sich im vollen Gemeinschaftsraum um und sein Blick blieb bei einer Gruppe von Siebtklässlern hängen, die in der Nähe des Kamins saßen. _Der _Schulsprecher, dachte er voller Enthusiasmus. _Er ist perfekt, er ist ein guter Schüler mit Disziplin! Er wird es wissen!_

Auf die Schüler der siebenten Klasse zugehend, sagte Nathan: „Mr. Cornwell, hast du mal eine Minute Zeit?"

Der Schulsprecher sah auf und erblickte den Erstklässler. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Mr. Granger?", fragte er Nathan.

„Nein, ich habe nur eine Frage, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", antwortete er.

Der ältere Junge entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und widmete Nathan seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. „Also gut, was ist es, was du mich fragen willst?"

„Ich möchte gerne wissen, ob du jemals Hauspunkte von Professor Snape bekommen hast", sagte Nathan und kam damit gleich zum Wichtigsten, da er die Zeit des Schulsprechers nicht verschwenden wollte.

„Professor Snape?", fragte Cornwell und war über die Frage des Jungen überrascht.

„Snape gibt den Gryffindors keine Hauspunkte", antwortete ein anderer Siebtklässler, der der Unterhaltung gefolgt war. „Der gibt nur Slytherins Punkte, dieser Idiot!"

„Tu doch bitte zumindest so, als hättest du ein wenig Respekt vor Professor Snape", ermahnte der Schulsprecher.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Nathan und wollte eine Bestätigung von Cornwell bezüglich der Aussage des anderen Jungen.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Professor Snape lässt sich nur sehr schwer zufrieden stellen", antwortete der ältere Schüler.

„Und außerdem ist er ein schmieriges Ekel und hasst alle Gryffindors", fügte der andere Siebtklässler hinzu.

Nathan hätte die Beschimpfungen des Zaubertranklehrers von dem anderen Jungen unterbrochen, wenn ihn diese Enthüllung nicht so tief getroffen hätte. _Dann ist es also wahr. Professor Snape bevorzugt die Slytherins. _Er konnte die Schwermut, die ihn befiel, nicht vermeiden. Nathan war sehr enttäuscht von Professor Snape, jenem Mann, den seine Mutter immer felsenfest als ehrenwerten Mann bezeichnet hatte, der anderer Leute Respekt verdiente.

Nathan dankte den beiden Siebtklässlern und ging wieder in Richtung des Tisches, auf dem seine Bücher lagen. Er nahm seine Sachen und ging hinauf in den Jungen-Schlafsaal. Nathan machte sich für die Nacht zurecht, wusste aber, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Sein Verstand raste und ihm kamen alle möglichen Gedanken. Bevor er tatsächlich einschlief spiegelte sein Gesicht jedoch keine Traurigkeit oder Enttäuschung mehr wieder, sondern war hoffnungsfroh.

---

Am nächsten Montag betrat Nathan voller Zuversicht die Große Halle. Er hatte während des Wochenendes fleißig gearbeitet und war auf einen Plan gekommen, durch den er sich sicher war, dass Professor Snape ihm Hauspunkte geben würde. Nachdem er die _Punkte-Tabelle _mehrmals durchgegangen war, hatte er die Lösung entdeckt: Die anderen Gryffindors wussten einfach nicht, wie sie Punkte verdienen sollten.

Er würde noch heute mit der ersten Phase seines Planes beginnen. Er würde sich freiwillig melden Snapes Fragen zu beantworten. Er hatte die Textpassage für die heutige Stunde zweimal gelesen und auch einige zusätzliche Texte darüber in der Bibliothek gefunden. Er war gut vorbereitet, das wusste er.

Nathan aß sein Frühstück und unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinen Freunden. Einige Male richtete er seinen Blick auf den Lehrertisch, wo er auf ein Spiegelbild seiner dunklen Augen traf, das ihn ebenfalls beobachtete. Natürlich war Snape schlecht gelaunt, aber das war sein normales Verhalten.

Die Gryffindors gingen in Richtung der Kerker. Obwohl draußen angenehme Temperaturen herrschten, war es im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke immer kalt. Nathan nahm seinen üblichen Platz ein und bereitete sich auf den Unterricht vor. Professor Snape kam einige Minuten später und glitt mit schnellen Schritten in den vorderen Bereich des Klassenzimmers, sein Umhang blähte sich hinter ihm.

Der Unterricht begann und damit auch die Fragen des Zaubertranklehrers. Nathan hatte bei jeder einzelnen Frage seine Hand in der Luft und konnte auf alle eine präzise Antwort geben, die seine Mutter stolz gemacht hätte. Trotzdem schien es für Professor Snape nicht genug zu sein.

„Ausreichend, Mr. Granger." Das war die positivste Anerkennung, die Nathan vom Zaubertranklehrer erhielt.

Am Ende des Unterrichts war Professor Snape mehr als verärgert über Nathan.

„Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, weshalb ich diese zwei Substanzen nicht vermischen sollte?", fragte der Professor.

Nathans Hand war in der Luft, kaum dass der Lehrer seine Frage beendet hatte.

„Irgendjemand?", beharrte Snape.

Nathan war schon beinahe von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. Professor Snape hatte seinen Mund fest verschlossen und seine Fäuste verkrampften sich längsseits seines Körpers. Schließlich fauchte er: „Der hauseigene Besserwisser scheint die Antwort zu wissen, also klären sie uns auf, Mr. Granger."

Nathan war durch den Ton des Zaubertrankprofessors und durch die Kraft seines giftigen Blicks aus der Fassung gebracht worden, antworte jedoch fest: „Sie sind jeweils basisch und säurehältig. Wenn man sie vermischt, erhält man eine Art von Salz. Das Nebenprodukt wird Wasser sein, das jedoch den Trank in seiner gegenwärtigen Brauphase zerstören würde."

Der Junge war sich sicher. Dies war die perfekte Antwort und sie stand nicht einmal in dem verwendeten Zaubertrankbuch. Er selbst wusste diese Information nur, weil er auch mit anderen Büchern gearbeitet hatte. Er beobachtete den Zaubertranklehrer erwartungsvoll. _Diese Antwort verdient mindestens fünf Punkte, _dachte er.

„Richtig… aber unvollständig", war der Kommentar von Professor Snape.

… _Unvollständig! Unvollständig!_ Die Enttäuschung stand Nathan ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er ließ sich zurück auf seinen Hocker fallen und starrte den Zaubertrankprofessor ungläubig an. _Unvollständig._

Wenig später wurde der Unterricht beendet und Nathan verließ mit seinen Klassenkameraden den Kerker. Andy ging neben ihm her, als sie auf dem Weg zum Verteidigungsunterricht waren.

„Wo hast du das alles gelernt, Nathan?", fragte er.

„Ist doch egal, oder?", antworte Nathan sauer. „Professor Snape hat mir keinen einzigen Punkt für all die Fragen gegeben, die ich beantwortet habe." In einer enttäuschten Geste warf er die Hände in die Höhe.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Nathan", sagte Kevin und tätschelte ihm dabei die Schulter. „Er ist halt ein schmieriger Idiot, der Gryffindors hasst. Du warst deshalb nicht weniger brillant! Hast du Malfoys Gesicht gesehen? Nicht einmal einhundert Punkte wären mehr wert als der Gesichtsausruck dieses Slytherin", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Ja, das war es wert!", bestätigte Andy und tätschelte Nathan die andere Schulter.

Nathan musste zugeben, dass das ein wenig half. Seine Freunde versuchten ihn aufzuheitern und das war großartig. Es wirkte zwar an der Oberfläche, doch tief in ihm drinnen fühlte er sich verletzt. Professor Snape war unfair und er hasste die Gryffindors. _Oder er hasst nur mich. _Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte er leise. Als sie den Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung betraten, hatte er sich entschlossen, es für den Moment sein zu lassen und sich auf seine anderen Fächer zu konzentrieren.

---

Professor Snape betrat sein Klassenzimmer und war auf eine weitere Einheit mit Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin vorbereitet. Der Zaubertrank, den er für heute vorbereitet hatte, war für ihren Wissensstand nicht gerade einfach und er erwartete sich zumindest einen explodierenden Kessel.

Er erreichte den vorderen Bereich des Kerkers und begann zu unterrichten. Als er seine erste Frage stellte, machte er sich nicht die Mühe in Richtung des Granger Jungen zu blicken, um zu sehen ob der seine Hand zur Antwort erhoben hatte. Stattdessen wählte er den ersten Slytherin, der aufzeigte. Die nächste Frage und nun blickte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen in Richtung des Jungen, während er wieder einen anderen Schüler auswählte. Doch er stellte plötzlich fest, dass der Granger Junge seine Hand überhaupt nicht erhoben hatte.

Das interessierte ihn nun wirklich. In der letzten Stunde war Granger so lästig gewesen, dass er Snape an seine Mutter, die unerträgliche Besserwisserin, erinnert hatte. Und heute war Mr. Granger wieder so, wie er es zu Beginn des Semesters gewesen war. In sich selbst vertieft und zurückhaltend.

Er stellte eine weitere Frage, die schwieriger als die vorherigen war, und versuchte den Jungen anzuregen, dass er sich zur Beantwortung der Frage meldete. Es geschah jedoch nichts. Er hielt sich nun nicht mehr zurück, ging auf den Jungen zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Ein süffisantes Lächeln formte sich in seinem Gesicht. „Was ist passiert, Mr. Granger? Haben Sie das Kapitel für heute nicht gelesen? Ich dachte, dass Sie, genau wie ihre Mutter, ein Alleswisser sind."

_Da! Lass mich sehen, aus was für einem Holz du geschnitzt bist, kleiner Granger_, dachte er und grinste noch immer.

„Ich weiß die Antworten, Sir. Ich glaubte nur nicht, dass Sie wollen, dass ich sie gebe. Sie sahen im letzten Unterricht ein wenig verärgert über mich aus", antworte Nathan ehrlich.

Snape war über die Aufrichtigkeit des Jungen so überrascht, dass dies sich für einen Augenblick sogar auf seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam und seine ausdruckslose Haltung wiedererlangte, die keinerlei Emotionen verriet. Die Tatsache, dass der Granger Junge ihn aus der Fassung bringen konnte, verärgerte ihn und mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen sagte er: „Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihre Unverschämtheit, Mr. Granger."

Nach dem Punkteabzug war Snape zumindest ein wenig wiederhergestellt und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Klasse. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Anleitung zur Herstellung des heutigen Tranks an der Tafel erscheinen. Er befahl der Klasse mit dem Brauen zu beginnen und setzte sich an seinen Tisch, um dort einige Arbeiten zu benoten. Er ließ die Klasse jedoch niemals unbeaufsichtigt, denn der Zaubertrank konnte wirklich schrecklich schief gehen, wenn er von Schwachköpfen zubereitet wurde und er würde dieses Risiko nicht eingehen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit stand er von seinem Platz auf, ging zwischen den Arbeitsflächen auf und ab und sah sich die Kessel an. Nachdem er da und dort ein paar Punkte abgezogen hatte, erreichte er Grangers Kessel. _Der Zaubertrank ist… perfekt, _gestand er sich ein. Der Junge war in einer weiter fortgeschrittenen Phase als seine Klassenkameraden. Zur Zeit war er in einer wirklich kritischen Phase in seinem Brauvorgang. Snape beobachtete die Hände des Jungen, wie sie die Zutaten hackten, schnitten und abwogen. Er war beeindruckt über seine Fähigkeiten_. Seine Handhabung ist wirklich präzise und flüssig, _dachte er, fasziniert von Nathans graziösen Bewegungen.

Als er versuchte Nathans Aufmerksamkeit von dem Trank abzuwenden, erkannte er, wie konzentriert der Junge auf seine Aufgabe war. _Der Junge ist wirklich talentiert!_, ertappte er sich bei seinen eigenen Gedanken. Er ging zu seinem Tisch und seinen Unterlagen zurück, beobachtete aber immer wieder für einige Minuten die Arbeit des Jungen. Er war jetzt tatsächlich von Nathan Granger fasziniert. Der Junge verhielt sich von Stunde zu Stunde so unterschiedlich, dass er für ihn nun offiziell zu einem Mysterium geworden war.

Einige Zeit später rührte Nathan seinen Kessel das letzte Mal im Uhrzeigersinn um. _Perfekt_, dachte er und lächelte. Er war mit der Aufgabe fertig und war mit dem Ergebnis, das in seinem Kessel schwamm, mehr als zufrieden. Er füllte eine Probe ab und reinigte seinen Arbeitsbereich. Erst als er sich umsah, sah er, dass er der Erste war, der mit dem Zaubertrank fertig war. _Super! Ich bin der Erste, der fertig ist und mein Trank ist perfekt, _dachte er und sah voller Stolz auf die Flasche, die seine Probe enthielt.

Er nahm die Phiole und ging auf den Tisch zu, an dem Professor Snape saß und Arbeiten korrigierte. Der Zaubertranklehrer sah von seiner Arbeit auf und sagte, „Was machen Sie entfernt von...", aber als er die Flasche in Nathans Hand entdeckte, hielt er inne.

„Ich bin fertig, Professor", sagte Nathan und stellte das Gefäß auf den Tisch. Er blieb ein wenig zurück, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Stuhl aufmachte. Er wollte wissen, was Professor Snape über seinen Zaubertrank dachte.

Der Zaubertrankmeister schaute auf Nathan, auf die Flasche und dann wieder zurück auf die Arbeiten, die er korrigierte. „Sie können jetzt gehen, Mr. Granger", war alles, was er sagte.

_Er entlässt mich! Was ist mit dem Zaubertrank? Er ist perfekt und er sagt gar nichts darüber!_, dachte Nathan voller Verwunderung. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er seine Gedanken gesammelt hatte, bevor er mit großen Schritten die Klasse verließ und die Türe hinter sich zuschlug. Er war so wütend!

Er schritt durch die Kerker ohne seine Umgebung auch nur wahrzunehmen. Mit seinen Gedanken war er noch immer im Zaubertrankunterricht. Er ging an Professor Lupin vorbei, der bemerkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Nathan, stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Solltest du nicht jetzt im Zaubertrankunterricht sitzen?", fragte Professor Lupin.

„Ich wurde entlassen, Sir", sagte Nathan. Lupin konnte erkennen, dass der Junge wütend war.

„Hm, ich habe noch nie einen Schüler gesehen, der so wütend war, weil er vorzeitig aus dem Unterricht von Professor Snape entlassen wurde. Hast du einen Kessel explodieren lassen, oder so?", fragte Lupin und beobachtete den Jungen voller Interesse.

„Nein. Ich war nur früher mit meinem Trank fertig als die anderen und daher hat er mich entlassen", erklärte Nathan in einem Ton, der Professor Lupin keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass Nathan über den Zaubertranklehrer verärgert war. Er konnte sich jedoch keinen Grund für diese Verdrießlichkeit vorstellen. Er ging weiter in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers und der Junge, der noch immer in seine Gedanken versunken war, folgte ihm.

„Und das ist schlecht, weil…", sagte Lupin und wollte, dass der Junge weiter erklärte.

„Mein Trank war perfekt und er hat gar nichts gesagt! Er hat… er hat mich nur entlassen!", sagte Nathan und unterstrich seine Verärgerung über das Handeln von Professor Snape, indem er seine Hände in die Luft warf.

Der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor sah ihn mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck an und sagte: „Du hast also auf irgendeine Anerkennung für deine gute Arbeit gewartet, oder?" Professor Lupin war es bereits gewöhnt. Jedes Jahr hatte er ein oder zwei Gryffindors, die wütend darüber waren, dass Professor Snape ihr wahres Talent zu wenig anerkannte.

„Ja, genau! Mein Trank war perfekt. Er war zumindest fünf Punkte für Gryffindor wert!", antworte Nathan mit empörter Stimme. Seine dunklen Augen spiegelten die Stärke seiner momentanen Gefühle wieder. Er war wirklich angefressen!

Professor Lupin lächelte den Jungen an. „Du musst verstehen, Nathan, dass Professor Snape nicht jene Art von Lehrer ist, der Punkte an Gryffindor vergibt. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass er deine gute Arbeit in seinem Unterricht nicht anerkennt."

„Aber warum? Ist es, weil er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist?", fragte Nathan. „Sie sind der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Sie geben jedem Haus Punkte, auch Slytherin", fügte er hinzu.

„Das ist wahr, Nathan. Aber du musst verstehen, dass Professor Snape anders denkt als ich. Er glaubt, dass die Gryffindors besser arbeiten, wenn sie gefordert werden, und dass die Slytherins wiederum Zuspruch benötigen", erklärte der Verteidigungs-Lehrer.

Nathan schnaubte. „Glauben Sie, dass er Recht hat, Sir?", fragte er und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Naja, ich verwende diese spezielle Technik nicht, aber ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass sie in seinem Unterricht wirklich gut funktioniert. Er unterrichtet jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, Nathan. Sein Unterricht kann manchmal gefährlich sein und er muss daher über alles die Kontrolle haben, denn ansonsten kann etwas sehr schlimmes passieren", sagte Professor Lupin ernst.

Nathan war ganz still und überdachte diese Information. Es machte wirklich Sinn.

Lupin, der sah, dass Nathan seine Worte verstand, fuhr fort: „Du solltest nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn Professor Snape dir keine Hauspunkte gibt. Er wird deine gute Arbeit auf andere Weisen loben. Ich glaube die Tatsache, dass er dich heute früher gehen ließ, ist eine von ihnen."

Diese Aussage wurde von Nathan mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedacht. „Und warum das?", fragte er neugierig.

„Professor Snape hätte dich für den Rest der Stunde bleiben lassen und dir auftragen können, einen Aufsatz oder sonst etwas zu schreiben. Aber er hat sich anders entschieden und dich gehen lassen. Du musst wissen, dass er das für gewöhnlich nicht macht, Nathan. Ich bin sogar beinahe davon überzeugt, dass es mit zehn Hauspunkten gleichzusetzen ist", meinte Lupin und lächelte.

Nathan antwortete darauf selbst mit einem Lächeln. Professor Lupin hatte Recht: der Zaubertranklehrer hätte ihm mehr Hausübung geben oder sonst etwas machen können. Das beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Sie kamen nun vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an. Nathan suchte sich einen Platz und nahm sich, bevor der Unterricht begann, ein Buch zum Lesen. Professor Lupin ließ den Jungen damit alleine und ging lächelnd in sein Büro.

* * *

**T/N:** Ferpotter möchte gemeinsam mit den Übersetzern eure Reviews beantworten. Also schickt recht viele!

**Im nächsten Kapitel…** Während des Vollmonds übernimmt jemand den Unterricht für Lupin und etwas geschieht im Verbotenen Wald.


	8. Kapitel 8: Der Verbotene Wald

**DISCLAIMER**: Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und Haley

**A/N**: Kapitel 8 ist fertig! Während des Vollmonds übernimmt jemand den Unterricht für Professor Lupin und etwas geschieht im Verbotenen Wald. Was? Lasst es uns herausfinden…

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Der Verbotene Wald**

Am späten Vormittag apparierte Hermine aus ihrer Wohnung. Sie machte einen kurzen Abstecher in ihr Büro, bevor sie sich mit Harry und Ginny zum Lunch treffen würde. Hermine musste an der Muggel-Universität, an der sie als Professorin und Forscherin arbeitete, einige Daten abrufen. Sogar an einem Samstag waren die Grünflächen rund um die Universität mit jungen Leuten bevölkert, die den schönen Tag genossen, lasen, spielten oder einfach mit ihren Freunden herum hingen.

Von dem versteckten Platz aus, von dem sie apparierte, überquerte sie die Grünfläche und ging auf das Chemiegebäude zu, in dem sich ihr Labor befand. Die Bilder der Studenten, die unter den Bäumen saßen, erinnerten sie an die Wochenenden in Hogwarts. Sie mochte die Atmosphäre im Schloss immer sehr, besonders die Ländereien des Schlosses – der See, die Bäume und die Gärten.

Sie ging durch die Korridore der Universität, doch in Gedanken war sie in den Korridoren des Schlosses, wo sie beinahe sieben Jahre gelebt hatte, und auch bei Nathan. Am frühen Morgen hatte sie einen Brief von ihm bekommen und wie schon beim letzten Mal, war auch diesmal das Hauptthema Severus Snape gewesen. Sie begann sich langsam Sorgen über Nathans Interesse an Severus zu machen. Natürlich war es ihre Absicht, dass Nathan seinen Vater nicht hasste, aber sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Nathan so... so besessen von ihm sein würde. Das war das Wort: besessen.

Nathan ging immer völlig auf in allem, dem er einmal sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Sein Lieblingsfach an der Muggelschule war immer Chemie gewesen, es war also ganz logisch, dass er Zaubertränke so gerne mochte. Früher hatte er Hermine geholfen einfache Zaubertränke zu Hause herzustellen, und schon damals hatte sie sehen können, dass Nathan Talent für diese Kunst besaß. Vielleicht war das auch schon alles, eine Begabung für Zaubertränke.

Als sie das Labor erreichte wandten sich ihre Gedanken wieder der Datensammlung zu. Sie machte sich noch einige Notizen, erhöhte den Wasserstoffdruck der komplexen Apparatur auf ihrer Arbeitsplatte, und als sie sich sicher war, dass alles in Ordnung war, verließ sie das Gebäude und apparierte wieder. Es war nun Zeit ihre Freunde zu treffen.

Als sie im Hinterhof vom Grimmauld Platz, Nummer 12 ankam, traf Hermine die junge Lily, die ihren Besen flog. „Hallo Lily. Ich sehe, dass du deine Quidditch Manöver trainierst. Sehr gut!", lobte sie.

„Danke, Tante Hermine", rief das Mädchen aus der Luft.

Hermine betrat das Haus durch die Küchentür und stieß auf Ginny, welche sie mit einer innigen Umarmung begrüßte. „Hermine! Du bist aber früh dran!"

„Hi, Ginny. Ich weiß, dass ich ein wenig zu früh bin. Ich musste noch kurz in der Universität vorbeischauen und ich glaube, ich habe die Zeit überschätzt, die ich dort verbringen würde. Ist Harry schon zu Hause?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, er ist gerade gekommen. Er ist gemeinsam mit Ron im Wohnzimmer", antwortete Ginny, und nachdem sie Dobby einige Anweisungen gegeben hatte führte sie Hermine aus der Küche, um Harry und ihren Bruder zu treffen.

Die Frauen betraten das Zimmer und wurden sogleich voller Enthusiasmus von den anwesenden Männern begrüßt. „Oh, Hermine! Ich dachte schon, ich würde den Tag nie erleben, an dem du uns wieder einmal besuchst", sagte Ron und umarmte sie dabei.

Harry kam als nächster an die Reihe. „Sie wird bestimmt öfters kommen, jetzt wo Nathan in der Zaubererwelt ist, nicht wahr, Hermine?", sagte er und umarmte sie ebenfalls.

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und die Sessel, die um den Kamin standen, und Hermine antwortete, „Ich glaube, dass du damit richtig liegst, Harry. Jetzt wo Nathan in Hogwarts ist, denke ich, ich sollte wieder mehr mit der Zaubererwelt in Kontakt treten."

„Gut, ich habe nämlich gerade unseren guten Harry hier überzeugt, dass er zu meinem nächsten Quidditch-Spiel kommt", sagte Ron und angeregte Unterhaltung erfüllte den Raum, bis Dobby verkündete, dass der Lunch fertig sei.

Hermine half Ginny mit den Kindern und bald darauf aßen alle in der Küche im Untergeschoss. Sie unterhielten sich über die vielen Dinge, die sie gerade machten, bis Harry auf einen kontaminierten Zaubertrank zu sprechen kam, mit dem er letzte Woche zu tun gehabt hatte. Dies brachte das Thema auf den verhassten Zaubertrankprofessor. „Bist du sicher, dass Snape damit nichts zu tun hatte?", ärgerte Ron Harry, der ihn daraufhin anstarrte.

„Er war auch unter meinen Verdächtigten", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen, welches alle, mit Ausnahme von Hermine, zum Lachen brachte.

„Wenn wir schon über Snape reden; wie war eigentlich Nathans Nachsitzen bei ihm?", fragte Ron Hermine.

„Welches Nachsitzen?", fragte sie zurück.

„Ups! Ron, ich glaube, dass du Nathan gerade in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast", sagte Harry.

„Welches Nachsitzen?", fragte Hermine noch einmal und sah dabei beide Männer abwechselnd an.

„Naja…", zögerte Ron und fügte dann unter Hermines bösen Blick hinzu, "Nathan musste bei Snape nachsitzen. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

„Wann? Weshalb?", fragte Hermine. Sie war jetzt ungeheuer verärgert über Nathan, den Zaubertrankprofessor und die zwei Männer, die ihr gegenüber am Tisch saßen. „Weshalb wisst ihr darüber und ich nicht?", fragte sie, nun mit einem schmerzvollen Gesichtsausdruck. _Warum verheimlicht mir Nathan so etwas? Was verheimlicht er noch? _Innerlich wurde sie von Zweifeln gepackt.

„Nimm es leicht, Hermine. Es ist nichts, wofür wir sonst immer Nachsitzen mussten, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir wissen nur davon, weil Nathan uns geschrieben hat und wissen wollte, wie das Nachsitzen bei Snape abläuft. Es ist schon eine Weile her, also beruhige dich", versicherte ihr Harry.

„Wann?", fragte Hermine erneut, diesmal in einem etwas kontrollierteren Tonfall.

„Zweite Woche", antwortete Ron ohne lange zu überlegen.

„Was?", rief Hermine aus und verlor erneut die Kontrolle über sich. „Er ist schon nach einer Woche in Schwierigkeiten gekommen! Was in aller Welt hat er getan?" Sie schrie nun beinahe in ihrer Empörung und Rage.

„Beruhige dich, Hermine!", versuchte es Harry erneut und warf Ron einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Du überreagierst, Hermine. Harry und ich haben in einem Jahr bereits in unserer ersten Woche nachsitzen müssen - wenn du dich an den Vorfall mit dem fliegenden Auto erinnerst. Wir wurden auch nicht rausgeworfen", sagte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen und ignorierte Hermines Reaktion auf seine Worte. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Es war wahrscheinlich Snape, der versucht hat, das Leben eines weiteren Gryffindors zur Hölle zu machen. Und dieses Mal war es halt einfach Nathan."

„Ich glaube, dass Ron wahrscheinlich Recht hat, Hermine", bestätigte Ginny.

„Warum würde mir Nathan das dann verheimlichen?", fragte Hermine mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Was hat er überhaupt gemacht? Es muss etwas sehr schwerwiegendes sein, wenn er es vor mir verheimlicht. Ich bin schließlich seine Mutter!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Es ist nichts dergleichen, Hermine. Er muss etwas gesagt haben, das Snape nicht gefallen hat und du weißt doch, wie gemein dieser Bastard ist", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, Harry", sagte Hermine und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf um ihre Aussage zu bestätigen. „Ich dachte, dass Nathan gut mit Professor Snape auskommen würde. Er scheint sogar seinen Unterricht gern zu haben", bemerkte sie und fügte im Nachhinein hinzu, „Vielleicht mag er es ja zu sehr. Nathan schreibt mir immer über den Unterricht von Professor Snape und seine Aufgaben. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass er nur Zaubertränke so gern mag, aber jetzt...", sie brach ihren Gedankengang ab und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Sie war sich über nichts mehr im Klaren. Nathan sagte ihr nicht alles und das war für sie eine beunruhigende Offenbarung. _Was ist, wenn Severus die Wahrheit über Nathan herausgefunden hat und er mich nicht kontaktiert hat? Und was ist, wenn er Nathan alles darüber erzählt hat und Nathan es vor mir verheimlicht? Was ist, wenn Nathan irgendwie herausgefunden hat, dass Severus sein Vater ist? _Ihre Gedanken füllten ihr Herz mit Ungewissheit. Plötzlich hatte sie den Wunsch alle hier zu verlassen und so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Sie musste wissen, was dort vor sich ging!

Das Essen ging seinem Ende zu und jedermann ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Hermine hatte aber immer noch ihre Gedanken auf die zwei Männer in ihrem Leben gerichtet, welche in Hogwarts waren: Nathan und Severus. Harry, der bemerkte, dass sie ihrem Gespräch nicht folgte, holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. „Hermine, du solltest nicht so besorgt wegen dem Nachsitzen sein."

„Es ist nicht das Nachsitzen, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache, Harry", sagte sie mit einem Seufzen. „Es ist eher die Tatsache, dass mein Sohn Dinge vor mir verbirgt, die mir Sorgen macht. Er weiß, dass er mir vertrauen kann. Wir hatten immer eine offene Beziehung, zumindest glaubte ich das, aber jetzt...", sagte sie und brach den Satz ab.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er dir deshalb nichts gesagt, weil er wusste, wie enttäuscht du von ihm sein würdest. Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas vor dir verbergen würde, wenn es wichtig wäre, Hermine", sagte Harry und drückte dabei ihre Schulter zur Aufmunterung.

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Ich überreagiere nur. Wir haben noch nie getrennt von einander gelebt. Und es ist hart für mich, nicht jedes einzelne Detail seines Lebens zu wissen", bestätigte sie und gab damit einen Teil ihrer Gefühle frei. Sie würde aber kein Wort über Severus verlieren.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine. Ich glaube, dass ich verstehe, was du gerade fühlst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren werde, wenn Lily und Sirius ebenfalls nach Hogwarts gehen werden", sagte Harry voller Sympathie und fügte hinzu, „Lass mich dir eines sagen: Ich werde sowieso bald in Hogwarts sein, um den Unterricht von Remus zu übernehmen, und ich verspreche dir, dass ich die ganze Geschichte um das Nachsitzen aufklären werde und dir anschließend alles erzähle. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Danke, Harry, das würde ich sehr schätzen", antwortete Hermine mit einem traurigen Lächeln und dann fügte sie hinzu, „Bitte sag Nathan, dass er mir für diese Unterschlagung noch eine Antwort schuldet, ja?"

„Das werde ich!", versicherte ihr Harry.

---

Bald war Vollmond und es war Zeit, dass ein anderer Vertretungslehrer für Verteidigung in Hogwarts erschien. Wie es einige Schüler vorhergesagt hatten, stand die Schulleiterin McGonagall während des Abendessens von ihrem Stuhl auf und verkündete: „Wie ihr alle sehen könnt, ist Professor Lupin zur Zeit unpässlich. Er wird nach dem Vollmond zurück sein, aber währenddessen können die Gryffindors zu mir kommen, wenn sie etwas von ihrem Hauslehrer brauchen, und die Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden von Mr. Harry Potter übernommen."

Diese Information brachte einigen Lärm in die Große Halle. An jedem der Tische sprachen die Schüler aufgeregt mit ihren Sitznachbarn über den berühmten Zauberer. Nathan war natürlich froh über die Nachricht, dass sein Patenonkel in Hogwarts sein würde aber seine Reaktion ließ sich aber bei weitem nicht mit den Reaktionen der Jungen und Mädchen um ihn herum vergleichen. Die Gryffindors jubelten unbändig.

Professor Snape rollte nur mit seinen Augen, als er die aufgeregten Reaktionen der Schüler sah. Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe. Es war nur eine Ankündigung nötig, dass Harry-verdammter-Potter nach Hogwarts kommen würde, und die Schüler zeigten das volle Potential ihrer Hormone. Sogar seine Slytherins waren keine Ausnahme. Die schlimmsten waren aber immer noch die Gryffindors.

Während des Lunchs am nächsten Tag betrat Harry Potter, in Begleitung der Schulleiterin McGonagall, die große Halle durch eine Seitentür. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt. Er nahm den Sitzplatz auf der linken Seite der Direktorin ein und versuchte die Erregung der Schüler wegen seines Auftritts zu ignorieren. Als sie beim Lehrertisch ankamen, saß Severus bereits an seinem Platz, der rechts neben dem von Professor McGonagall lag.

„Wollen Sie Ihre Fans nicht begrüßen, Potter?", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie schon mit einem Winken ihres Helden zufrieden wären."

„Wenn Sie die Schüler jubeln sehen wollen, dann sollte ich sie vielleicht mit mir zum Ministerium nehmen, um dort deren Meinung zu ändern und sie doch noch nach Azkaban zu schicken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Schüler mindestens eine Woche feiern würden", antwortete Harry.

„Das reicht! Hören sie endlich mit diesem Unsinn auf!", sagte McGonagall, die zwischen ihnen saß. „Ich werde die Gehässigkeiten, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwerfen, während Mr. Potters Aufenthalt hier nicht mehr tolerieren."

Sie warfen sich immer noch böse Blicke zu, sagten aber nichts mehr. Harry wendete seine Augen vom Zaubertrankprofessor ab und blickte sich in der Großen Halle um. Wie immer sahen ihn die Studenten voller Bewunderung an und nach seinem Wortwechsel mit Snape, lag auch ein wenig Neugierde in den Blicken. Harry entdeckte Nathan unter den Gryffindors und lächelte ihn an. Nathan lächelte ebenfalls und beide begannen mit dem Essen.

Obwohl der Lunch schon beendet war, war die Große Halle noch immer voller Schüler. Trotz des schönen Sonntags, wollten die Schüler nicht gehen, bevor nicht auch Harry Potter gegangen war. Immer wieder blickten sie in Richtung des Auserwählten, bis Harry schließlich von seinem Platz aufstand und sich zum Gehen bereit machte. Er ging jedoch nicht durch die Seitentür, durch die er gekommen war. Er stieg von dem Podium, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand, herab und ging quer durch den Raum auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu.

Er blieb neben Nathan stehen und legte seinem Patensohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie geht's dir Nathan? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Alles ist Bestens, Onkel Harry. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist", antworte Nathan mit einem Lächeln.

Nathan zuckte zusammen, als ihn ein Ellbogen in der linken Seite seiner Rippen traf. Es war Kevin und Harry musste lächeln.

„Onkel Harry, das hier sind meine Freunde Kevin Brown und Andy Wood. Seitdem du gekommen bist, haben sie nur noch über ihr Essen gesabbert", sagte Nathan und blickte seine Freunde vielsagend an. Harry lachte.

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen, Jungs", sagte Harry und lächelte noch immer. „Bist du mit Oliver Wood verwandt, Andy?"

„Kennen Sie meinen Vater?", fragte Andy voller Erfurcht.

„Natürlich kenne ich ihn. Er war Kapitän des Quidditch Teams, als ich beitrat", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß! Mein Vater hat mir alles darüber erzählt", sagte Andy.

„Grüß ihn bitte von mir!", sagte Harry und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Nathan. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht mit mir und Hagrid später Tee trinken möchtest."

„Natürlich! Wann denn?", fragte Nathan.

„Sagen wir um drei, in der Eingangshalle?", fragte Harry.

„Okay", stimmte Nathan zu.

„Ich sehe dich dann später", sagte Harry und drückte Nathans Schulter voller Zuneigung. „Euch sehe ich morgen beim Unterricht", fügte er zu den anderen gewandt hinzu und ging anschließend.

„Harry Potter kann sich an meinen Vater erinnern. Wie cool ist das?", sagte Andy. Nathan musste beim Anblick seiner aufgekratzten Freunde mit den Augen rollen. Kurze Zeit nachdem Harry gegangen war, verließen sie gemeinsam die Große Halle und gingen zurück in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turmes.

---

Zur vereinbarten Zeit traf Nathan Hagrid in der Eingangshalle. Harry war noch nicht da. Er grüßte den Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit einem kurzen, „Hallo Hagrid."

„Hallo, Nathan. Du kommst also auch zum Tee?", fragte der Halbriese mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, Onkel Harry hat mich eingeladen", antwortete Nathan.

Zur gleichen Zeit betrat Professor Snape die Halle. Er kam aus den Kerkern und schritt auf sie zu, dort wo sie auf Harry warteten.

„Guten Tag, Hagrid", grüßte Snape. „Ich benötige Ihre Dienste. Mein Vorrat an Einhornhaar geht dem Ende entgegen und er muss für den Unterricht in dieser Woche wieder aufgestockt sein", sagte Snape. Nathans Anwesenheit ignorierte er vollständig.

„Natürlich, Professor Snape. Ich werde morgen Abend etwas für sie besorgen", antwortete Hagrid.

„Für den Unterricht morgen Früh wird das zu spät sein. Können Sie es nicht heute Nacht holen?", verlangte Professor Snape.

„Das tut mir Leid, Professor, aber ich habe einige schulische Angelegenheiten in London zu erledigen", sagte Hagrid.

„Nun gut, dann muss ich wohl die Unterrichtspläne für morgen ändern", sagte Snape und ging nach einem leichten Kopfnicken wieder zurück in die Kerker. Zur selben Zeit erschien Harry.

„Hey, Nathan, Hagrid", grüßte er. „Meine Verspätung tut mir Leid, aber Minerva hat mich länger aufgehalten, als ich gedacht habe", fügte er hinzu.

„Kein Problem, Harry", versicherte ihm der Halbriese. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Schloss und gingen in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte.

---

„Wie war der Tee mit Harry Potter?", fragte Josephina, sobald Nathan den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Alle Anwesenden richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

Nathan hielt kurz inne und antwortete dann mit gerunzelter Stirn, „Es war okay, nicht dass es jemanden von euch irgendetwas angehen würde." Sein Blick veranlasste die starrenden Gryffindors dazu, sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu widmen. Obwohl er nur ein Erstklässler war, wurde Nathan von allen anderen Gryffindors respektiert, da er eine Verbindung zum goldenen Trio aufweisen konnte; immerhin war er der Sohn der berühmten Hermine Granger. Nathan entdeckte seine Freunde in einer Ecke des Raumes und ging zu ihnen.

„Hey, Nathan. Du erzählst uns doch alles, oder?", fragte Andy.

„Natürlich wird er es, Andy. Wir sind seine besten Freunde, oder Nathan?", bestätigte Kevin.

„Okay", seufzte Nathan und fand sich mit seinem Schicksal ab. „Was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?", fragte Andy und rückte seinen Stuhl näher, damit er besser hören konnte.

„Zuerst haben Onkel Harry und Hagrid sich über Ministeriumssachen unterhalten. Das war wirklich langweilig", sagte Nathan und versuchte das Interesse seiner Freunde damit zu schwächen.

„Und danach?", fragte Kevin neugierig.

Es hatte nicht funktioniert.

„Naja, er wollte mit mir über mein Nachsitzen reden. Meine Mutter hat es herausgefunden und war wirklich böse mit mir", sagte Nathan und konnte sich immer noch an die Worte seines Patenonkels erinnern. Er hatte seine Mutter enttäuscht.

„Das ist alles?", fragte Kevin enttäuscht.

„Ja, eigentlich schon", antwortete Nathan.

Die Jungen widmeten sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben, die Nathan bereits abgeschlossen hatte. Er hatte daher Zeit an das zu denken, was sein Patenonkel gesagt hatte. Er musste mit seiner Mutter wieder ins Reine kommen. Er hatte sie enttäuscht und jetzt musste er etwas finden, das sie wieder stolz auf ihn machen würde. Seine Gedanken rasten. Schließlich fiel ihm ein Gespräch ein, das er früher am heutigen Tag verfolgt hatte. Er sah aus dem Fenster, _die Sonne geht unter, das ist perfekt_! Er stand abrupt von seinem Platz auf und das brachte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde wieder zu ihm zurück.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Andy.

„Ich brauche einige Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank. Ich sehe euch später", antwortete er und erreichte bereits die dicke Dame, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen

Auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle, traf er nur auf wenige andere Schüler. Niemand schien jedoch daran interessiert zu sein, wohin der Junge ging, der an ihnen vorbei eilte; nicht einmal dann als er die große Eingangstür öffnete, welche nach draußen führte. Er verließ die Geborgenheit des Schlosses und ging direkt auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.

Nathan hatte seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht belogen. Er war hier, um einige Zaubertrankzutaten zu holen. Was er ihnen nicht gesagt hatte, war, dass die Zutaten nicht für ihn selbst, sondern für Professor Snape waren. Er würde eine Einhornherde finden und einige Haare von ihnen besorgen. _Das ist eine fantastische Idee! Dafür muss mir Professor Snape Hauspunkte geben und meine Mutter wird sehr stolz auf mich sein, weil ich Punkte von Professor Snape bekommen habe. Daran besteht kein Zweifel! _Mit diesen Gedanken betrat er den Wald.

Die Einhörner zu finden, würde sich nicht als schwer erweisen. Man konnte sie auf Waldlichtungen finden, lebten in Herden und ihr weißes Haar glänzte im Mondlicht. Nathan hatte alles über sie gelesen. Durch den Wald zu gehen, war allerdings etwas schwerer, als er es sich erwartet hatte. Die Bäume wurden dichter und dichter als er tiefer in den Wald hineinging. Die niedrigen Äste kratzten ihn auf seiner Haut und die Schatten der hohen Bäume ließen das Licht des Vollmonds dieses frühen Abends beinahe nicht durch.

Er blieb jedoch nicht stehen. Er ging weiter, bis er auf die erste Lichtung traf. Dort sah er jedoch keine Einhörner. Er ließ sich aber nicht entmutigen und ging auf der Suche nach einer Herde immer weiter in den Wald hinein. Auf der dritten Waldlichtung fand er sie schließlich.

Nathan war von den Einhörnern wie hypnotisiert. Niemals zuvor hatte er eine solche Schönheit gesehen. Er hatte darüber gelesen, ja, aber sie noch nie gesehen. Er blieb für einige Augenblicke stehen, bewunderte die Wesen, bis eine plötzliche Bewegung die Einhörner von der Waldlichtung vertrieb. Nathan wurde aus seiner Benommenheit herausgerissen und blickte sich um, um den Grund zu entdecken, welcher die Einhörner erschreckt hatte. Er sah jedoch nichts. Er betrat nun vollständig die Lichtung und wollte den Tieren folgen. Da sah er es! Drei riesige Spinnen erschienen und kamen von der anderen Seite des Waldes auf die Lichtung.

Nathan hatte keine Zeit mehr zu schreien. Er rannte in dieselbe Richtung, in die auch die Einhörner gelaufen waren. Er lief so schnell er konnte durch die dicken, eng beisammen stehenden Bäume. Die Spinnen waren hinter ihm und er lief weiter, ohne zu schauen, wohin er rannte, ohne sich um die Schnitte der Äste zu kümmern, die er auf seiner Haut spürte. Plötzlich traf ihn ein Ast, schnitt tief in sein Bein, und er fiel zu Boden. Er konnte die Spinnen noch immer in seine Richtung kommen hören. Er stand auf und begann wieder zu laufen, obwohl er hinkte und blutete.

Nathan schaffte es vor den Riesenspinnen zu bleiben, bis er erneut über eine hervorstehende Wurzel stolperte und seinen linken Knöchel verletzte. Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, fiel hin und lag in einem Bett von sich zersetzenden Blättern. All seine Stärke war vergangen und er atmete schwer. _Das war es, _dachte er, als einige Tränen über seine Wangen rollten. Er versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, als ihm auf Grund des vielen Blutes, was er verloren hatte, schwarz vor Augen wurde.

---

Kevin und Andy waren in der Großen Halle und beendeten ihr Abendessen. Sie hatten auf Nathan gewartet, aber hatten dann doch den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, da sie glaubten, ihn vielleicht in der Bibliothek zu finden. Dort war er jedoch nicht gewesen. Sie hatten die Große Halle betreten und hofften, dass er bereits da sein würde, doch auch hier war er nicht. Nun war das Abendessen bereits beendet und es war noch immer nichts von Nathan zu sehen.

„Was glaubst du, wo er ist?", fragte Andy.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er sagte etwas über Zaubertrankzutaten. Ich dachte, er würde in die Kerker gehen oder so, aber jetzt...", antwortete Kevin.

„Vielleicht hat ihn Snape getötet. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Nathan sehr gerne mag", grübelte Andy mit einem entsetzten Blick.

„Sei nicht blöd, Andy!", war Kevins Antwort, obwohl seine Stimme nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

Sie entschlossen sich zum Lehrertisch zu gehen und Professor McGonagall zu sagen, dass sie nicht wussten, wo Nathan war.

„Hallo, Jungs, braucht ihr etwas?", fragte die Schuldirektorin die sich nähernden Gryffindors.

„Ja. Nathan ist nicht zum Essen erschienen und wir können ihn auch nirgendwo finden", teilte Kevin ihr mit.

Diese Aussage interessierte auch den Mann, der zu McGonagalls Linken saß.

„Habt ihr ihn schon in der Bibliothek gesucht?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, das haben wir, Mr. Potter", antwortete Andy.

„Ich war gemeinsam mit ihm am Nachmittag unterwegs, aber ich habe ihn das Schloss wieder betreten sehen", sagte Harry jetzt zur Schulleiterin.

„Gut, haben sie ihn heute am Nachmittag gesehen, Mr. Wood, Mr. Brown?", fragte diese die Jungen.

„Ja, er kam vom Treffen mit Mr. Potter zurück. Aber dann ging er wieder und sagte, dass er einige Zaubertrankzutaten benötige. Danach haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Kevin.

Diese Information brachte nun auch den Mann zu McGonagalls Rechten direkt ins Gespräch ein. Zuerst hatte er nur zugehört und Desinteresse vorgespielt.

„Ich habe ihn heute nicht in den Kerkern gesehen", sagte Snape.

„Wo ist er dann hingegangen?", fragte Harry eher etwas rhetorisch.

In diesem Moment stand Professor Snape auf und blickte die Schulleiterin an. „Wir müssen die Gärten und den Wald nach ihm durchsuchen."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Harry. „Wissen Sie wo er ist?"

„Ich glaube, der dumme Junge wurde von seinem idiotischen Gryffindor Mut gepackt und ist in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen um Einhornhaar zu holen", sagte Snape und fluchte innerlich.

„Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?", fragte McGonagall, die jetzt nervös wurde.

„Er hat heute ein Gespräch zwischen mir und Hagrid mitangehört. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass der dumme Junge das verdammte Zeug selber holen wollte", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer und verließ bereits die Große Halle. Direkt hinter ihm war Harry Potter, der auch keine weitere Zeit mehr mit dem Wie und Warum verschwenden wollte. Dafür würden sie später Zeit haben.

In einem Augenblick waren sie bereits vor dem Schloss und im nächsten am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. „Ich nehme den Weg, der nach rechts geht und Sie können den nach links nehmen!", sagte Harry und war bereits weg, bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte.

Snape knurrte wegen Potters Befehl, aber er gehorchte und nahm den Weg, den er ihm gezeigt hatte. Er beleuchtete den Pfad mit dem Licht der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Mit einigen gewisperten Worten führte Snape einen Lokalisierungszauber aus, der tief in den Wald hineinführte. „Na, da bin ich ja nicht überrascht", murmelte er verärgert zu sich selbst und folgte dem Pfad. Bald darauf traf er auf die Lichtung, auf der Nathan die Einhörner gesehen hatte. Er erstarrte. Der Lokalisierungszauber führte ihn nicht auf einen Pfad, sondern zu einem dicken Dickicht aus Bäumen. _Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, _dachte er und ging in größerer Eile weiter.

Der Junge musste in diese Richtung gegangen sein. Die abgebrochenen Äste waren Beweis genug. Snape hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, als er etwas am Boden entdeckte. _Blut, _erkannte er und das verdeutlichte ihm, dass der Granger Junge wirklich in Schwierigkeiten war. Snape setzte seinen Weg beinahe im Laufschritt fort.

Er folgte der Blutspur, welche länger war, als er erwartet hatte. Als die Blutmenge immer mehr zunahm, hörte Snape einen Schrei. _Granger, _bemerkte er und lief voller Kraft in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Bald darauf entdeckte er, wonach er gesucht hatte und er sah auch den Grund für den Schrei des Jungen. Drei riesige Spinnen versuchten den Jungen zu überwältigen. Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte ihn auf die Spinne, die am nächsten bei dem gefallenen Körper war. Seinem Mund entkamen jedoch keine Worte. Ein rotes Licht erfüllte die Dunkelheit und traf eine der Spinnen, welche sofort hilflos zuckte. Die anderen beiden Spinnen wurden von demselben stummen Zauberspruch getroffen, welcher aus Severus Zauberstab kam.

Nachdem die Spinnen jetzt entkräftet und harmlos waren, ging Snape an ihnen vorbei und kniete sich zu dem Jungen, der am Boden lag. Er verfluchte die Dummheit des Jungen ein weiteres Mal, bevor er damit begann Nathans Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Außer einer hässlichen, großen Wunde an seinem rechten Bein, die stark blutete, hatte der Junge größtenteils nur leichte Schrammen und Schnitte. „Mr. Granger!", sagte Snape mit starker Stimme. Er erhielt keine Antwort und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal rüttelte er an der Schulter des Jungen. „Mr. Granger!" Nathan öffnete ganz leicht seine Augen, aber schloss sie sofort wieder. „Verdammter Gryffindor!", fluchte Snape leise vor sich hin und rief den Jungen erneut, dieses Mal benützte er jedoch den Vornamen, „Nathan!"

Nathan öffnete seine Augen noch einmal und war genug bei Bewusstsein um mit schwacher Stimme zu antworten, „Professor Snape," und fügte nach einem hörbaren Einatmen hinzu, „Ich wusste... Sie würden kommen."

Nathans Worte gingen an Snape nicht unbemerkt vorbei. _Er hat erwartet, dass ich ihn holen kommen würde, _realisierte er und verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen im Magen. Seine Emotionen zurückhaltend, fragte er, „Können Sie aufstehen?" Der scharfe Klang seiner Stimme war praktisch nicht vorhanden. Er bemerkte es und runzelte darüber missbilligend die Stirnmissbilligte es.

„Nein", war Nathans leise gejammerte Antwort. „Mein Knöchel..."

Snape legte seine Arme um den Körper des Jungen und hob ihn vom Boden auf, als er sich von seiner knienden Position erhob. Bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung ließ Nathan einen Schmerzlaut vernehmen. Snape begann in Richtung des Waldrandes des Verbotenen Waldes zu gehen und trug Nathan. Der Junge hatte seine Arme um Snapes Nacken gelegt und seine Stirn ruhte auf Snapes Schulter. „Bleiben Sie wach, Granger! Sie haben zu viel Blut verloren", sagte Severus, als er bemerkte, dass der Junge in seinem Armen begann, seine Augen zu schließen. Er erhöhte sein Tempo und ging schneller.

Auf halbem Weg zum Waldrand traf er auf einen sehr besorgten Harry Potter. „Ich habe den Schrei gehört. Ist er in Ordnung?", fragte dieser und atmete schwer.

„Er hat ein verletztes Bein und sehr viel Blut verloren", antworte Snape ohne dabei stehen zu bleiben, um mit dem anderen Mann zu sprechen.

„Lassen Sie mich ihn nehmen", sagte Harry.

„Das ist nicht notwendig, Potter. Ich habe ihn bereits", antwortete Snape.

„Ich werde ihn von hier an tragen", bestand Harry und wollte Nathan aus Snapes Armen nehmen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung… Onkel Harry", hörte er eine schwache Stimme sagen. „Professor Snape… hat mich gerettet", fügte Nathan hinzu und schloss erneut seine Augen.

„Bleib wach, Junge!", bellte Snape ein weiteres Mal. Nathan öffnete seine Augen und verstärkte seinen Griff an Snapes Schultern.

Die Drei gingen weiter in Richtung der Schule. Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, wandte sich Snape an Harry. „Potter, informieren Sie die anderen, dass ich ihn gefunden habe. Ich werde ihn in den Krankensaal bringen."

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, aber fügte sich dann. Snape erreichte die Eingangstür und ging auf direktem Weg zum Krankensaal. Madam Pomfrey erwartete sie schon. „Legen Sie ihn auf dieses Bett, Severus", wies sie ihn an.

Snape tat wie ihm gesagt wurde – er war unheimlich behutsam dabei – und trat beiseite. „Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Er fällt in einen Unterkühlungszustand", informierte er die Heilerin.

„Danke, Severus. Jetzt lassen Sie mir ein wenig Platz damit ich arbeiten kann!", rief Poppy.

Er trat zurück, verließ aber den Saal nicht. Seine Gedanken waren bei dem Jungen, der auf dem Bett vor ihm lag. _Er hat mich Potter vorgezogen. Warum? Ja, ich habe ihn gerettet. Aber trotzdem… _Er konnte sich keinen Grund für das Handeln des Jungen ausmalen. Er war sprachlos und scheinbar auch ohne einen richtigen Gedanken. Er ging noch weiter von dem Bett zurück, als Harry mit McGonagall eintrat. Snape stand jetzt im Schatten in einer Ecke der Station und beobachtete die Arbeit der Heilerin.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry.

„Es wird ihm wieder gut gehen, Mr. Potter", versicherte ihm Madam Pomfrey. „Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und seinen Knöchel gebrochen. Ich habe ihn bereits wieder geheilt", fügte sie hinzu und führte eine mit einem Zaubertrank gefüllte Phiole an Nathans Mund.

„Wofür ist das?", fragte Harry.

„Das ist ein Blutwiederherstellender-Zaubertrank. Jetzt lassen Sie mich aber meine Arbeit machen!", schimpfte die Heilerin.

In diesem Augenblick leuchtete das Feuer im Kamin grün auf und eine Frau trat heraus. „Wo ist mein Sohn?", fragte Hermine und brauchte keine Antwort. „Nathan!" Sie sah ihn auf dem einzig belegten Bett der Station liegen und ging auf ihn zu. Nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey konnte sie aufhalten. „Was fehlt ihm?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und strich Nathans schwarzes Haar aus seiner Stirn.

„Es wird ihm bald wieder gut gehen", sagte Harry, legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie aus dem Arbeitsbereich von Madam Pomfrey.

„Was ist passiert? Ich habe eine Nachricht erhalten, dass mein Sohn verletzt wurde. Wie ist das passiert?", fragte sie und sah, wie die Heilerin Nathan behandelte.

„Er wurde im Verbotenen Wald gefunden", sagte McGonagall nun. „Wir wissen noch gar nicht, was er dort gemacht hat."

„Wer hat ihn gefunden?", fragte Hermine und sah Harry an.

„Snape", antwortete Harry und wendete seinen Blick von Hermine ab.

Stille senkte sich über den Raum.

Die große Gestalt, mit blutbeflecktem, schwarzem Umhang, welche unbemerkt in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes stehen blieb, sagte auch nichts. Snape beobachtete die Frau, die aus dem Kamin gestürmt gekommen war, voller Neugier. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich physisch geändert hatte, dass sie eine erwachsene Frau geworden war. Besorgt um ihren Sohn und ihn immer entschlossen beschützend. _Natürlich, sie ist schließlich eine Gryffindor,_ fügte er hinzu.

„Wo ist er?", brach Hermine die unangenehme Stille.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht wieder zurück in den Kerkern", sagte Harry.

„Ich möchte ihn sehen", sagte Hermine.

Diese Aussage ließ Snapes Körper zusammenzucken. Er wollte sie nicht treffen. Er konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht blicken.

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich um ihm zu danken", war ihre Antwort.

Snapes Herz schmerzte. Das Letzte was er wollte, war, dass Hermine Granger ihm für irgendetwas dankte. _Ich verdiene Ihre Güte nicht, Miss Granger, _dachte er, _noch die Freundlichkeit von irgendjemandem, was das betrifft, aber auf alle Fälle nicht ihre, _dachte Snape. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich könnte ihn rufen lassen", bot McGonagall an.

„Das wäre sehr freundlich", sagte Hermine. Madam Pomfrey war mit der Heilung von Nathans oberflächlichen Verletzungen fertig, und Hermine stellte sich erneut an sein Bett. „Er hat dich jetzt mehr als einmal gerettet", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen und streichelte mit der Rückseite ihrer Hand Nathans Gesicht.

Es war jedoch nicht leise genug gewesen. Snape hatte sie gehört und überlegte jetzt stirnrunzelnd. _Wann habe ich den Jungen zuvor schon einmal gerettet? _Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern._ Ich habe vor Beginn des Schuljahres nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie einen Sohn hat, _grübelte er.

Professor McGonagall ging auf den Kamin zu und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein, als sie den Zaubertränkeklassenraum aufrief. Sie erhielt jedoch keine Antwort und versuchte es mit Severus Büro, wo sie ebenfalls scheiterte. Zuletzt rief sie in seine Unterkunft, bekam aber auch von dort keine Reaktion. Die Schulleiterin blickte in Hermines Richtung und sagte, „Ich kann Professor Snape nicht finden, vielleicht kontrolliert er die Korridore."

Hermine nickte. Severus ließ seinen Atem entweichen, den er, ohne es zu bemerken, angehalten hatte.

„Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Mr. Granger benötigt Ruhe und er wird vor morgen früh sowieso nicht aufwachen, denn da wird die Dosis des Schlaftrunks beendet sein", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin", sagte Hermine. Poppy blickte sie finster an.

Harry kannte den Blick der Heilerin nur allzu gut. „Komm mit, Hermine. Morgen in der Früh können wir sofort wieder kommen. Du hast Madam Pomfrey gehört, Nathan wird die ganze Nacht schlafen", sagte er und nahm seine Freundin an den Schultern.

„Sie können heute Nacht ein Zimmer im Schloss haben, Hermine", meinte McGonagall und verließ mit den anderen beiden den Raum. Madam Pomfrey ging in ihr Büro zurück und die Einzigen, die ihm Raum zurückblieben, waren Snape und der schlafende Junge.

Severus ging an das Bett des Jungen und stand dort für einen Moment. „Was hat deine Mutter gemeint?", fragte er die schlafende Gestalt. "Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor gerettet."

Er stand für eine Weile so da und beobachtete, wie sich Nathans Brust beim Atmen hob und senkte. Dann verließ auch er den Krankenflügel.

Da er jedoch nicht gefunden werden wollte, ging er nicht den direkten Weg in die Kerker. Er entschloss sich daher, wirklich die Korridore zu patrouillieren. Er hatte zu viele Gedanken im Kopf, um in dieser Nacht überhaupt an Schlaf denken zu können. Seine Füße trugen ihn zu jenem Platz, den er seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nach dem Krieg nicht mehr betreten hatte: den Astronomieturm.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, ich weiß! Mir ist schon gesagt worden, dass es ein Cliffhanger ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr bis zum nächsten Update warten könnt! Oder:0)

Ich wüsste gerne, was ihr bis jetzt von der Geschichte haltet, also hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review. FerPotter :0)

Ich möchte gemeinsam mit den Übersetzern eure Reviews beantworten. Also schickt recht viele!

**Im nächsten Kapitel…** Snape hat einen Tag mit einigen unerfreulichen Zusammenkünften vor sich und irgendjemand entdeckt Hermines Geheimnis.


	9. Kapitel 9: Treffen

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING**: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA**: SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION**: primax

**GERMAN BETA**: Sabine und Haley

**A/N**: Okay, hier kommt das 9. Kapitel! Snape hat einen Tag mit vielen unangenehmen Treffen vor sich und jemand kommt schließlich hinter Hermines Geheimnis. Wer? Wie? Ich verrate es euch…

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Treffen**

Am nächsten Morgen fielen die ersten Lichtstrahlen durch eines der Fenster im Krankenflügel auf Hermine, die in einem Stuhl neben Nathans Bett saß. Man konnte doch nicht von ihr erwarten ihr Baby alleine zu lassen, wenn er ans Krankenbett gefesselt war. Den Großteil der Nacht hatte sie damit verbracht ihren schlafenden Sohn zu beobachten und darüber nachzudenken, was Nathan dazu veranlasst haben könnte, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. War er von jemandem herausgefordert worden? War er einsam? War er vor jemandem davongelaufen, der ihn verletzten wollte? Auf Grund ihrer Erschöpfung war sie schließlich irgendwann im Morgengrauen eingeschlafen.

Nathan öffnete seine Augen, aber erkannte seine Umgebung nicht. Er blickte sich im Raum um, bis er schließlich die Frau neben dem Bett sitzen sah – es war seine Mutter. Sie schlief, der Haltung ihres Kopfes nach, sehr unbequem. Nathan versuchte sie zu rufen, doch hustete stattdessen, doch auch dies weckte sie sofort auf.

„Du bist wach! Gott sei Dank!", sagte sie und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, um ihren Sohn zu umarmen. „Du hast mir Angst gemacht, Nathan. Mach das nie wieder!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Mum", antwortete er. Seine Stimme war wegen der engen Umarmung seiner Mutter gedämpft.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Hermine, löste die Umarmung und untersuchte jeden Zentimeter von Nathans Körper.

„Hör auf zu nerven, Mum. Es geht mir gut", protestierte Nathan.

„Ja, und du kannst froh sein, dass es so ist!", sagte sie energisch. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Nathan? In der Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald? Alleine?", fragte sie und jetzt da sie wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, konnte sie all ihren Ärger zeigen. „Hast du Todessehnsucht oder so etwas ähnliches? Du hast es damit beinahe geschafft ums Leben zu kommen!"

„Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, Mum! Ich habe nur…", Nathan konnte ihr nicht erzählen, was er im Wald gemacht hatte. Jetzt, wo er ernst darüber nachdachte, schien es so dumm zu sein. Wie blöd von ihm, dass er alleine gegangen war; er hätte es besser wissen müssen. „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er noch einmal leise.

„Was hast du im Verbotenen Wald gemacht?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe..." Wie konnte er es ihr sagen? „Ich -"

„Komm jetzt, Nathan, erzähle. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", beharrte sie.

Nathan seufzte. „Ich habe Einhörner gesucht", sagte er.

„Warum, Nathan? Warum warst du auf der Suche nach Einhörnern und das _mitten in der Nacht_? _Im Verbotenen Wald? Alleine_?", fragte Hermine noch einmal und zeigte, wie gering im Moment ihre Geduld war.

Nathan wusste, dass es besser war, dass er ihr jetzt die Wahrheit sagte. „Ich habe die Einhörner gesucht, weil ich Einhornhaar von ihnen holen wollte. Ich wusste, dass Professor Snape -"

„Snape! Warum ist es immer Professor Snape, Nathan?", unterbrach ihn seine Mutter verärgert.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass es dumm war! Aber es hat vorher nach einem perfekten Plan ausgesehen. Es tut mir wirklich leid!", gab er zu.

„Ja, das war wirklich dumm von dir, Nathan", sagte Hermine und begann mit einer ihrer Hände ihre Augen zu reiben. Sie seufzte.

„Er hat mich gerettet", sagte Nathan mit leiser Stimme, als die Stille sich länger hinzog und er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. „Professor Snape hat die Riesenspinnen verhext und hat mich hierher getragen, als ich nicht gehen konnte", fuhr er fort und starrte dabei auf seine Hände, die auf dem weißen Bettlaken lagen.

„Er ist ein außergewöhnlicher Mann", fügte Hermine mit leiser, sanfter Stimme hinzu. „Es waren wirklich Riesenspinnen? Acromantulas? Oh, Nathan, weißt du, wie nah du deinem Tod warst? Bitte versprich mir, dass du dich von dem Wald fernhalten wirst, ganz egal was für eine faszinierende Idee du hast!", sagte Hermine und umarmte Nathan noch einmal heftigst. „Ich bitte dich", flehte sie ihn an und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen, ohne ihn loszulassen.

„Ich werde nicht mehr hingehen, Mum. Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass es eine dumme Idee war. Ich werde bestimmt nicht zwei Mal so dumm sein und es noch einmal tun", versicherte ihr Nathan.

„Gut!" Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und löste ihre Umarmung. „Dummheit steht dir nämlich nicht."

„Nein, das tut sie nicht", pflichtete ihr Nathan bei und grinste seine Mutter an. Er wusste, dass sie noch immer böse auf ihn war, aber erkannte, dass die Erleichterung ihren Ärger überstieg. Auch er war erleichtert, denn seine Mutter hatte Recht damit, dass er nur auf Grund eines Wunders dem Tod entkommen war und der Name seines Wunders war Snape. Er war froh über sein Glück.

Der Lärm, der von der Tür zur Krankenstation kam, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Mutter und ihres Sohnes voneinander ab.

„Du bist wach!", sagte Harry und ging ans Bett seines Patensohns. „Also, bist du jetzt bereit mir zu erzählen, was um alles in der Welt du alleine im Verbotenen Wald gemacht hast?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Nathan. Er wollte nicht, dass sonst noch irgendjemand ihn darauf hinwies, wie dumm sein Verhalten gewesen war.

„Er war auf der Suche nach Einhörnern, Harry. Er wollte einige Haare von ihnen für Zaubertränke sammeln", erklärte ihm Hermine.

„Das wusste ich bereits. So sind wir nämlich zu ihm gekommen. Snape hatte sich an ein Gespräch erinnert, das er gestern mit Hagrid geführt hatte und verdächtigte Nathan, dass er, nachdem er es gehört hatte, in den Wald gegangen war", sagte Harry.

„Also wusste Professor Snape, dass ich wegen dem Einhornhaar dort war?", sagte Nathan, als ihm die ganze Tatsache bewusst wurde. Professor Snape glaubte also, dass er so dumm war, die Zutaten selbst zu suchen. „Gott, ist das peinlich. Ich hab einen kompletten Idioten aus mir gemacht!", fügte er hinzu und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ja, das hast du gemacht", bestätigte Harry. „Warum warst du alleine im Wald? Das ist etwas, was ich nicht verstehe. Weißt du denn nicht, wie gefährlich der Verbotene Wald ist? Du hättest jemanden als Unterstützung mitnehmen sollen, vielleicht einen deiner Freunde."

Hermine blickte Harry ungläubig an. „Das ist der beste Rat, den du ihm geben kannst, Harry? Er soll jemanden mitnehmen? Du solltest sein Patenonkel sein, nicht sein bester Freund!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Okay, geh nie wieder in den Verbotenen Wald. Nicht einmal mit deinen besten Freunden!", sagte Harry zu Nathan und der Junge verdrehte die Augen über seinen Patenonkel.

„Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht beabsichtige es noch einmal zu tun! Okay? Ich werde es nicht mehr machen!", versicherte ihnen Nathan noch einmal. _Die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape weiß, wie dumm ich war, ist Strafe genug und dient dazu, dass ich es nicht mehr in Erwägung ziehe, _dachte er. Dann erkannte er, dass er noch keine Bestrafung, für das Brechen der Schulregeln, erhalten hatte. „Ich glaube, dass ich die Gartenanlangen für den Rest des Schuljahres sowieso nicht mehr sehen werde. Ich werde wahrscheinlich bis zum Sommer beim Nachsitzen sein", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Damit hast du wahrscheinlich Recht", sagte Harry und Nathan seufzte.

Als man begann in der Großen Halle das Frühstück zu servieren, begann sich das Schloss wieder überall mit Leben und Schülern zu füllen. Die drei Personen im Krankenflügel hatten die Jungen nicht bemerkt, die bereits eine Weile an der Tür des Krankensaales standen und sich gegenseitig etwas zuflüsterten. Hermine war die Erste, die die beiden bemerkte.

„Sucht ihr Madam Pomfrey?", fragte sie von ihrem Platz bei Nathans Bett aus.

„Äh... nein", sagte ein sehr nervöser Kevin. „Wir sind hier um Nathan zu besuchen, Ms. Granger."

Hermine lächelte die Jungen an. „Dann müsst ihr Andy und Kevin sein. Kommt herein", ermutigte sie die beiden.

„Hey Jungs", grüßte Nathan seine scheuen Freunde, welche sich ganz langsam seinem Bett näherten.

„Hallo Nathan, wir wollten vor dem Unterricht nur sehen, wie es dir geht", sagte Andy.

„Mum, das ist Andy und das ist Kevin", stellte Nathan seine Freunde vor. „Das ist meine Mutter, Hermine Granger", fügte er unnötiger Weise hinzu.

„Das wissen wir, Nathan", versicherte ihm Kevin. Er streckte seine Hand aus und sagte, „Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Ms. Granger." Andy folgte dann sogleich seinem Beispiel.

„Wir haben gehört, dass du letzte Nacht im Verbotenen Wald warst", sagte Andy und die Neugierde stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja, das war ich. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden", antwortete Nathan und zeigte mit einer, seiner Meinung nach sehr diskreten Bewegung seines Kopfes, auf seine Mutter.

„Aber, was... ah!" Andy wurde mit einem Schlag von Kevins Ellbogen in seine Rippen unterbrochen.

„Wir verstehen, dass du jetzt müde bist", sagte Kevin schnell, während Andy seine Rippen massierte.

Madam Pomfrey betrat den Krankenflügel durch die kleine Tür, welche in ihr Büro führte. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Granger. Ich sehe, dass es ihnen schon viel besser geht", sagte sie und begann Untersuchungszauber über Nathan auszusprechen. „Sehr viel besser!"

„Ich muss zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen", sagte Harry zu Hermine und fügte an die drei Jungen gewandt hinzu, „Ich hoffe, dass ich euch später in meinem Unterricht sehe."

„Wenn er sein Frühstück isst und sich danach noch immer gut fühlt", antwortete Poppy für Nathan, der daraufhin seine Augen verdrehte.

„Warum kommt ihr nicht mit mir mit, Jungs?", fragte Harry und die beiden grinsten ihn zur Antwort enthusiastisch an. Harry lächelte auch und gab Hermine einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. Mit den zwei jungen Gryffindors verließ er anschließend den Krankenflügel.

Mutter und Sohn aßen gemeinsam ihr Frühstück. Sie unterhielten sich, während sie darauf warteten, dass Madam Pomfrey Nathan entlassen würde, was erst nach einigen Stunden passierte. Hermine begleitete ihren Sohn durch die Korridore des Schlosses und verspürte einen Anflug von Nostalgie. Sie vermisste Hogwarts sehr, ihr zweites Zuhause. Vor dem Portrait der dicken Dame umarmte Hermine Nathan und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Sei ein guter Junge und hör auf, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, ja?", sagte sie und spielte dabei mit Nathans Haar.

Nathan lächelte. „Danke Mum", sagte er, gab dem Portrait das Passwort und verschwand dahinter in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Hermine hatte noch eine Sache in Hogwarts zu erledigen, bevor sie nach London zurückreisen konnte. Sie musste Severus Snape finden.

---

Die Anwesenheit von Miss Granger in der Schule hatte Severus mehr durcheinander gebracht, als er zugeben wollte. Sie brachte die schlechten Erinnerungen an das schlimmste Jahr seines Lebens wieder. Er hatte letzte Nacht viele Stunden im Astronomieturm verbracht, bevor er in sein Quartier in den Kerkern zurückgekehrt war. Er war er nicht mehr in diesem Teil des Schlosses gewesen, seitdem Dumbledore gestorben war. Seit jenem Tag, an dem _er_ ihn getötet hatte. Letzte Nacht aber war er wieder an diesen Platz zurückgekehrt, hatte den Vollmond und die Sterne ringsum beobachtet und hatte sich mit Dingen gequält, die lange geschehen, lange passiert und lange vorbei waren.

Hätte er etwas anders machen können? Natürlich hätte er. Er war auf mehr als ein Dutzend Möglichkeiten für die Geschehnisse jener Nacht gekommen und alle hatten sie mit seinem Tod geendet. Nicht dem Tod Dumbledores, nicht dem von Potter oder Malfoy, nur mit seinem eigenen Tod. Und dennoch hatte er überlebt, hatte sich Albus Bitte gefügt. Er hatte den Mann getötet, der ihm bedingungslos vertraut hatte, und hatte in dem weißen Grab gemeinsam mit seinem einzigen Freund auch seine Ehre begraben.

Etwas mehr als ein Jahr danach, wurde Severus durch den Zaubergamot von seinen kriminellen Handlungen freigesprochen. Potter hatte Recht, er sollte genauso wie die anderen Todesser in Askaban sein. Dort war sein Platz, neben all den kaltblütigen Mördern, nicht hier in der Schule, unschuldige Kinder unterrichtend.

Dann war da noch Hermine Granger gewesen, diejenige, die für alles verantwortlich war. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, als es niemand anderes getan hatte. Sie hatte Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen, nachdem er in jener Nacht das Schloss verlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn zurück zu den Treffen des Orden gebracht, hatte seine Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore erklärt und bewiesen, und das obwohl der alte Zauberer schon tot war.

Trotz allem hatte er noch einmal bewiesen, dass seine Ehre in jener Nacht begraben worden war, in der er Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Sie hatte ihm genauso vertraut, wie es schon Albus getan hatte, und er hatte ihr Vertrauen gebrochen. Er hatte sie verletzt. Er hatte ihr wehgetan, um sie zu retten. Oh, wie er sich und seine verdammten Entscheidungen hasste. Er hasste sie sogar noch mehr, weil Hermine Granger ihn nie dafür verurteilt hatte; im Gegenteil, sie hatte seine Verteidigung für die Verhandlung vorbereitet. Es war sie, Hermine Granger, gewesen, die ihn vor Askaban gerettet hatte, wo er hingehörte.

Und jetzt war da der Junge, Nathan Granger. Sie erzählte ihrem Sohn, wie ehrenhaft er, Severus Snape, war, was für ein Held er war und all diesen Schwachsinn. Der Junge sollte Angst vor ihm haben – dem kaltblütigen Mörder aus den Kerkern – und sollte sich in seinem Unterricht nicht wohlfühlen, bei seinem Nachsitzen... in seinen Armen. Der Junge war so sehr an einer Annerkennung von ihm interessiert, dass er sogar bereit war sein Leben zu riskieren, um Lob von ihm zu erhalten. Für ihn, den schmierigen Idioten! Und daran war nur _sie _Schuld!

Er war am Krankenflügel vorbei gegangen, nachdem er den Astronomieturm verlassen hatte. Dort hatte er sie gefunden, sie schlief neben dem Bett ihres Sohnes. Er hatte den Raum nicht betreten, nicht wenn sie dort war. Er hatte sie nur durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür beobachtet. Sie hatte in Hogwarts geschlafen, um bei ihrem Sohn zu sein und dieser Gedanke hatte für ihn die restliche Nacht zur Hölle gemacht.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er ihr noch immer aus dem Weg. Er war mitten in einer Doppelstunde, jene, die auch ihr Sohn besuchen sollte, wenn er nicht noch an sein Krankenbett gefesselt wäre... _und das wegen ihr_, fügte er im Geist hinzu. _Ja, denn es ist alles ihre Schuld. Es ist alles Hermine Grangers Schuld!_

Snape wurde durch einen auf den Boden fallenden Stößel aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und knurrte den bedauernswerten Schüler an: „Ja, es muss schon verdammt schwer sein das Arbeitsgerät in der Hand zu halten, während man es verwendet, Mr. Bucknall. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für Ihre Unfähigkeit!"

Absolute Verblüffung stand jedem einzelnen Schüler im Klassenzimmer ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Andy mit der leisesten Stimme, die er zusammenbrachte, Kevin, der hinter ihm saß.

„Ich weiß es nicht und möchte es auch nicht herausfinden, wenn er sogar von Slytherin einfach so Punkte abzieht!", antwortete Kevin in einem Flüsterton.

Die Stunde verging in absoluter Stille und ohne weitere Unterbrechungen. Selbst zu seinen besten Momenten wollte sich niemand mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor anlegen, geschweige denn wenn er so schlecht gelaunt war.

„Sie haben zehn Minuten um ihre Proben abzugeben, ihre Sauerei aufzuräumen und aus meinem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden!", sagte Snape zu ihnen als die Stunde zu Ende ging.

Die Schüler machten so schnell wie möglich, was ihnen gesagt wurde. Niemand wollte der letzte sein, der den Klassenraum verließ, und alleine mit Snape zurückbleiben, der zur Zeit in der schlechtesten Stimmung war, die sie je bei ihm gesehen hatten. Als die letzten beiden Schüler hastig die Klasse verließen, erschien Hermine Granger in der Tür.

„So, Sie sind also immer noch da", sagte Snape, in Anerkennung ihrer Anwesenheit.

„Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht, bevor ich wieder nach London reise", sagte Hermine, betrat den Klassenraum und ging auf den Tisch zu, an dem er saß.

Er stand auf und begann die Phiolen einzusammeln, die die Schüler auf seinem Tisch zurückgelassen hatten. „Sie haben mich gefunden", sagte er trocken.

Hermine beobachtete den Mann vor ihr. Sie hatte ihn seit der Anhörung im Ministerium vor mehr als elf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, den Vater ihres Sohnes. „Ja, das habe ich", sagte sie und wusste nun nicht mehr so richtig was sie sagen sollte, da sie jetzt im gleichen Zimmer stand wie er.

Ihr Zögern irritierte ihn nur noch mehr. _Sie kann diese Tortur hier und jetzt beenden, _dachte er, aber fuhr fort sie zu ignorieren.

„Ich möchte Ihnen für das, was Sie gestern getan haben, danken", sagte Hermine und beobachtete seine Hände bei der Arbeit, als sie die Phiolen in die Kiste stellten, die sich nun auf dem Tisch befand.

Obwohl er sich so etwas schon erwartet hatte, fühlte sich Snape, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag versetzt. Ihre Worte machten ihn krank. Er hörte damit auf, vorzugeben, dass er beschäftigt sei. „Sie müssen mir nicht danken. Es ist meine Pflicht, die Schüler zu beschützen", sagte er, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Tisch abzuwenden.

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte Ihnen trotzdem danken!", bestand sie und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Snape hob seinen Blick und sah sie an. Sie hatte sich verändert seitdem er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, das hatte er schon gestern Nacht bemerkt. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter der Art ihres Blickes, schlug seine Augen nieder und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. „Wenn Sie gesagt haben, wofür sie gekommen sind, dann können Sie jetzt gehen. Ich bin sehr beschäftigt", sagte er und entließ sie damit.

Hermine senkte ihren Kopf ebenfalls. Auch sie fühlte sich unwohl in der Gegenwart des Mannes vor ihr, hatte dafür jedoch ganz andere Gründe. „Ich werde Sie dann Ihrer Arbeit überlassen. Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", sagte sie sanft und ging hinaus.

Er antwortete nicht darauf, hob nur seinen Kopf und beobachtete ihren Abgang. Als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, seufzte er und löste die Umklammerung der Phiole, die er unbemerkt zusammengedrückt hatte. _Sie ist gegangen._

---

Im dritten Stockwerk wartete Nathan vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung auf seine Freunde. Er erblickte sie am Ende des Korridors. Als sie ihn sahen, lächelten sie und erhöhten ihr Tempo, um zu ihm zu kommen.

„Da bist du ja wieder", grüßte ihn Andy fröhlich.

„Ja, Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich wieder in den Unterricht zurück kann", sagte Nathan.

„Das ist gut, aber du kannst froh sein, dass du Zaubertränke auslassen konntest. Professor Snape war heute wirklich unheimlich", sagte Kevin.

Diese Information ließ Nathan nicht unberührt. „Bist du derselben Meinung, Andy?", fragte er.

„Aber, ja! Du hättest sehen sollen wie er Bucknall behandelt hat, nur weil er den Stößel fallen gelassen hat. Er hat Punkte von Slytherin abgezogen und ihn als unfähig bezeichnet. Einen Slytherin!", sagte Andy außer sich.

_Na also, das ist ja gar nicht gut, _dachte Nathan. Er hatte seiner Mutter versprechen müssen, dass er Professor Snape aufsuchen und sich für seine Dummheit entschuldigen würde. Dazu hatte er ja gesagt. Er selbst wollte sich ja auch entschuldigen, obwohl er wusste, dass er bestraft werden würde. Verdammt, er hatte diese Bestrafung sogar verdient. „Das ist nicht sehr gut, ich muss nachher noch zu ihm", sagte er.

„Warum das?", fragte Andy.

„Ich muss ihm dafür danken, dass er mich gestern gerettet hat", erklärte Nathan.

„Er hat dich gerettet? Ich dachte, das hätte Harry Potter getan!", sagte Kevin, der ganz überrascht von dieser Neuigkeit war.

„Nein, Professor Snape hat mich gefunden und vor den Riesenspinnen gerettet. Er hat mich auch in den Krankenflügel getragen, weil ich nicht laufen konnte. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie er diese Spinnen verhext hat!" Nathan konnte seine Bewunderung nicht verbergen.

„Moment mal! Du sagst, dass Snape – derselbe Snape, der Zaubertränke unterrichtet, der Slytherin Bastard – _dich_ gerettet hat? Einen Gryffindor! Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn!", rief Kevin ganz verwirrt aus.

Nathan verdrehte seine Augen. „Das ist der einzige Snape, den ich kenne", sagte er nüchtern.

In diesem Moment betrat Harry Potter das Klassenzimmer durch die Seitentür, die zu Lupins Büro führte. Als er Nathan mit seinen Freunden sah, lächelte er und sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass du es zu meinem Unterricht geschafft hast, Nathan." Sein Patensohn antwortete ihm nur mit einem Lächeln.

„Also gut, ich glaube nicht, dass eine Vorstellrunde notwendig ist. Beginnen wir also einfach mit dem Unterricht. Heute werden wir einige Abwehrzauber lernen. Nehmt eure Zauberstäbe heraus", wies Harry die Schüler an. Die ganze Klasse war still und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er seufzte. „Okay, schießt los. Was wollt ihr wissen?", fragte er resigniert. Jedes Mal wenn er nach Hogwarts kam, um für Lupin den Lehrauftrag zu übernehmen, war es dasselbe. Alles was die Schüler wissen wollten, waren seine heldenhaften Taten.

„Wie war es Sie-wissen-schon-Wem gegenüberzutreten?", fragte ein Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe und jedermann wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Das war etwas, was ich tun musste, also habe ich es gemacht. Voldemort hätte mich niemals in Frieden weiterleben lassen, also musste ich ihn vernichten", erklärte er.

„Haben Sie wirklich den Todesfluch verwendet?", fragte ein Slytherin.

„Ja, das habe ich", war Harrys kurze Antwort auf diese Frage.

Nathan wusste, dass sein Patenonkel nicht gerne über den Krieg sprach, also hob auch er seine Hand für eine Frage. „Ja, Nathan?", fragte Harry ein wenig überrascht.

„Warum hast du aufgehört Quidditch zu spielen und wurdest Auror?", fragte Nathan.

Harry schenkte seinem Patensohn ein dankbares Lächeln. „Ich dachte es wäre Zeit, meine Kenntnisse der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anzuwenden. Und das werden wir auch jetzt tun. Also, nehmt eure Zauberstäbe heraus!" Damit ging der Unterricht mit den Verteidigungszaubern weiter.

---

Snape war zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle nicht erschienen. Er wollte an diesem Tag keinen mehr sehen. In diesem Moment saß er in seinem spärlich beleuchteten Büro und wartete auf die abendliche Ausgangssperre, damit er mit seinen Runden durch das Schloss beginnen konnte. Danach wollte er einfach nur noch zurück in sein Quartier, um dort so schnell wie möglich diesen verdammten Tag zu vergessen.

Die Stimme von Hermine, als sie ihm dankte, ging ihm immer noch im Kopf herum, genauso wie die Dinge, die er gestern im Krankenflügel gehört hatte. Natürlich würde er sie nie selbst fragen, aber es erschien ihm sehr rätselhaft, dass sie gesagt hatte, dass er den Jungen vorher schon mindestens einmal gerettet hatte. Er versuchte sich an jeden einzelnen Jungen zu erinnern, dem er in den letzten Jahren geholfen hatte. Es waren nicht allzu viele, und trotzdem kam er nicht dahinter. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und vertrieb diese Gedanken aus seinem Geist. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und versuchte sich noch einmal auf die Hausübungen der Drittklässler zu konzentrieren, die er gerade benotete.

Er hatte bereits einige korrigiert, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Er hob seinen Kopf von dem Pergament vor ihm und verfluchte die Unterbrechung. „Herein", knurrte er.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die Gestalt eines Jungen wurde durch die Fackeln im Gang umrissen. Als die Person weiter in den Raum kam, konnte Snape ihn erkennen. „Granger!", fauchte er. Das war alles was ihm zum Ende dieses höllischen Tages noch gefehlt hatte, noch ein Treffen, mit einem weiteren Granger.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte ihn Nathan.

Alles was Snape wollte war, ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen", sagte Nathan mit leiser Stimme. Nur zögerlich ging er weiter, vermied dabei Snapes Blick und seine ungewöhnliche Schüchternheit spiegelte einige seiner Gefühle wieder.

Snape seufzte. _Was ist nur mit diesen Grangers los, _dachte er, aber dann bemerkte er das Verhalten des Jungen, oder besser gesagt die untypische Haltung des Jungen. _Schämt er sich?_ Er grinste darauf. „Sie sollten sich für ihr törichtes Verhalten schämen. Ich dachte, Sie seien mehr als ein dummer, unbesonnener Gryffindor, aber es sieht so aus, als hätte ich mich geirrt. Sie sind nicht mehr als ein weiterer Hohlkopf!" Zum ersten Mal sah er, dass der Junge richtiggehend zusammenzuckte. Dies bereitete ihm jedoch nicht die Freude, die er erwartet hatte und er runzelte finster die Stirn.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Nathan mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ich war ein echter Troll und ich bin wegen meiner Bestrafung hier, Sir."

_Er ist hier, um sich bestrafen zu lassen?_ Das war wirklich ein sehr verwirrender Gedanke_. Noch nie ist jemand in mein Büro gekommen, um sich bestrafen zu lassen, ohne dass nach ihnen geschickt wurde... oder sie hierher geschleppt worden sind. _„Wer hat Sie geschickt?", fragte er dann.

Nathan riss den Kopf hoch und sah den Zaubertranklehrer verwirrt an. „Niemand, Sir", sagte er.

„Warum sind Sie dann gekommen? Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie bestrafe?", fragte Snape mit mehr als nur einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

„Niemand sonst hat mehr Recht dazu, Sir", antwortete Nathan fest. „Sie sind derjenige, der mich vor den Spinnen gerettet und mich in den Krankenflügel gebracht hat. Es ist also nur logisch, dass Sie auch derjenige sind, der mich bestraft", fügte er hinzu.

Diese Aussage ließ bei Snape eine Augenbraue hochfahren. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und einen Monat Nachsitzen", bestimmte er. Nathan äußerte kein einziges Wort des Widerspruchs. „Denken Sie, dass wird reichen?", fügte Snape sarkastisch hinzu.

„Wenn Sie mich fragen, ob es mich vom Verbotenen Wald fernhält, so ist meine Antwort ein Ja. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen, ob es meine Dummheit wettmacht, dann sollte ich ebenso gut für den Rest des Jahres nachsitzen müssen, Sir", sagte Nathan. Seine Augen glitzerten im Lichtschein des Kamins.

Snape erkannte den Zorn in den Augen des Jungen und konnte nicht aufhören Nathans Schlagfertigkeit zu bewundern. „Ich glaube, dann kann ich die Predigt weglassen", sagte er leicht amüsiert.

„Meine Mutter hat das bereits übernommen", versicherte Nathan dem Zaubertrankmeister.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber sie ist nur ein Elternteil von ihnen. Was ist mit ihrem Vater?", fragte Snape.

Nathan zögerte für einen Moment und wendete seinen Blick von dem Professor ab. Snape bemerkte dies und zog daraus seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen. „Er ist also ein Muggel. Ich verstehe."

„Nein, Sir. Ich...", Nathan brach ab, weil er nicht wusste, wie er es erklären sollte. Vielleicht war es besser, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich weiß nicht, wer mein Vater ist", sagte er mit sehr leiser Stimme und hoffte, dass Snape ihn nicht hörte.

Snape hatte ihn jedoch gehört und runzelte seine Stirn. „Sie wissen es nicht?", sagte Snape, fast reflexartig nach dieser Enthüllung. _Er weiß nicht, wer sein Vater ist? _Seine Gedanken rasten, als er versuchte, diese Information zu verarbeiten. _Miss Granger weiß nicht, wer der Vater ihres Sohnes ist?_ Das erschien ihm unmöglich._ Natürlich weiß sie es, _rügte er sich innerlich selbst._ Die Alleswisserin würde wissen, wer der Vater ist, oder?_

Seine umherschweifenden Gedanken wurden von Nathan unterbrochen. „Es ist jedoch immer jemand da, der seine Rolle übernimmt, wenn es um Disziplin geht. Dieses Mal war es Onkel Harry."

Snape saß einfach nur da und sah den Jungen an, sein Unglaube kaum verborgen.

Nathan begann ein leichtes Unbehagen zu spüren. Obwohl er diese Situation gewöhnt war, fühlte er sich immer zu Anfang unwohl, wenn die Leute herausfanden, dass er seinen eigenen Vater nicht kannte. Es war beinahe so, als würde Nathan Snapes Gedanken lesen, als er sagte: „Meine Mutter weiß natürlich, wer mein Vater ist. Sie will es mir aber nicht sagen."

Als er seine Gelegenheit erkannte, zögerte er nur kurz, bevor er den Zaubertranklehrer fragte: „Sie kannten meine Mutter, als sie noch eine Schülerin hier war, Sir. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, ob sie im siebten Schuljahr mit jemandem zusammen war?" Um seine Nervosität zu überspielen, fügte er dann noch mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus hinzu: „Ich weiß, sie war damals mit Onkel Ron zusammen, aber ich bin definitiv kein Weasley."

Snape musterte Nathan jetzt ganz genau. Der Junge sagte nichts mehr und stand einfach nur da. Dies war jene Art von Rätsel, welche der Zaubertranklehrer so gerne löste. Nein, der Junge war definitiv kein Weasley.

Er sah Nathan an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Er besah seinen schlanken Körper und seine langen Finger. Für einen elfjährigen war er groß gewachsen. Er wanderte mit seinem Blick von den Händen des Jungen zu seinem Gesicht und sah ein eckiges Kinn, volle Lippen, eine nett geformte Nase und rabenschwarzes Haar. Dann trafen seine Augen die schwarzen Augen des Jungen. Es sah aus, als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken und Snape konfrontierte sich schlussendlich selbst mit den Erinnerungen aus jenem Jahr und mit allem was er in dem Jungen, der vor ihm stand, sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Nein!", sagte er, nur etwas lauter als ein Wispern.

Nathan hatte den eigenartigen Blick der über das Gesicht des Lehrers geglitten war, nicht übersehen, und sagte daher: „Es ist Ordnung, Professor. Niemand, mit Ausnahme meiner Mutter, scheint es zu wissen." Jetzt fühlte er sich den Blicken des Zaubertrankmeisters ausgesetzt und wollte nicht noch länger bleiben. Er ging zur Türe und ließ einen ihn düster anstarrenden Snape hinter sich zurück. „Ich sehe Sie morgen, Sir. Gute Nacht", sagte er, bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Snape starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an welcher der Junge noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor gestanden war. Es war, als ob er ihn noch immer dort stehen sah. Er schloss seine Augen und jede Ähnlichkeit zwischen Nathan Granger und ihm selbst spielte sich in seinen Gedanken ab, als würde er durch ein Denkarium sehen. Nathan, der in seinem Unterricht arbeitete; Nathan, der während des Essens seine Augenbrauen hochzog und ihn ansah; Nathans Augen und sein Haar und seine schlanken Hände... „Nein! Nein! Nein!", brüllte er, als er gezwungen war zuzugeben, was jetzt wirklich offensichtlich war – er war Nathans Vater! Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

_Wie konnte sie so etwas machen? Warum sollte sie so etwas machen? Sie behielt ein Kind von einem... _auf einmal fiel es ihm schwer zu atmen. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte, seine Augen schlossen sich fest. Er stand so abrupt von seinem Tisch auf, dass er den Stuhl hinter sich umwarf. Er packte das Tintenfass, welches auf seinem Tisch stand. „Wie kann sie mir so etwas antun!", schrie er und rote Tinte lief an der Tür seines Büros hinunter, nachdem das Tintenfass daran zerborsten war.

Er legte seine Handflächen auf die Kanten des Tisches und versuchte die Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen. Er senkte seinen Kopf. Ihm war schlecht. Er versuchte erneut zu atmen, aber es schmerzte. Er hatte bei jedem Atemzug, bei jedem Gedanken, Schmerzen. _Ich habe ihr Leben zerstört. _Dann gaben seine Beine plötzlich nach, er fiel auf seine Knie und mit weiß hervortretenden Knöcheln hielt er sich noch immer am Tisch fest.

In seinem Geist tauchten Bilder der Nacht auf, in der Hermine von einer Gruppe von Todessern gefangen genommen worden war. Er konnte es sehen, als wäre er selbst wieder dort. Eine Gruppe von vier maskierten Männern, von denen zwei sie bei beiden Armen gepackt hatten, während sie vergebens darum kämpfte losgelassen zu werden, betraten die Versammlung der Todesser, welche sich um den Dunklen Lord eingefunden hatten. Er konnte nur schwer seine Angst um das Mädchen verbergen, als sie kräftig auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Auf Voldemorts entstelltem Gesicht konnte er Zufriedenheit sehen. „Potters Groupie Nummer Eins, was für eine angenehme Überraschung", sagte er in seiner reptilienartig klingenden Stimme.

Snape hatte fieberhaft überlegt, wie er sie retten konnte, ohne seine Position als Spion zu enttarnen, nach allem das er hatte tun müssen, um sie zu behalten. Es fiel ihm aber nichts ein. Mit verstecktem Entsetzen musste er beobachten, wie der Dunkle Lord den Cruciatus-Fluch über sie sprach. Als ihre lauten Schreie seinen Geist trafen, wusste er, dass er sich etwas ausdenken musste, um sie zu retten.

Voldemort hatte bald darauf festgestellt, dass sie keinen Wert mehr für ihn hatte, nachdem er ihren Geist nach wertvollen Informationen durchwühlt hatte. Snape hatte seine Gelegenheit dann erkannt, als ein Todesser auf die am Boden liegende junge Frau zuging und bereits seine Hose aufknöpfte. Er musste es tun, wenn er sie am Leben erhalten wollte. Also tat er es.

Er entfernte sich aus dem Kreis, der sich um sie gebildet hatte und rief aus: „Sie gehört mir!" Er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war. Er löste seinen Gürtel, öffnete seine Hose und kniete sich neben sie. Ihre von Tränen verwässerten Augen trafen seinen angespannten Blick. Er wendete ihn von ihr ab, damit er sich auf die bevorstehende Handlung konzentrieren konnte. Er musste es tun, wenn er ihr Leben retten wollte.

Mit Gewalt zog er sie näher an sich heran und sein Körper traf ihren. Er drang in sie ein und mit jeder Bewegung fühlte er einen weiteren Teil seiner Seele von seinem Selbst abfallen. Sie vergoss leise Tränen, während er sie vergewaltigte. Die umherstehenden Todesser genossen die Show, die sich ihnen darbot und als es vorbei war, hungerten sie nach noch mehr.

Als Snape dies sah, packte er Hermines Arm hart und riss sie mit ihm auf die Beine. Sie gingen auf den Dunklen Lord zu und Snape sagte: „Ich will das Schlammblut für mich alleine, mein Lord."

Die Kreatur mit dem schlangenähnlichen Gesicht schien seine Bitte einen Moment lang zu überdenken. Die Anderen standen in voller Erwartung und warteten. „Warum willst du sie, Snape?", fragte er dann.

„Sie hat mich sechs Jahre lang gepeinigt, mein Lord. Ich will sie als meine persönliche Sklavin. Ich will Rache, mein Lord", antwortete er und verstärkte den Griff um Hermines Arm, um zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihm war.

Voldemort schien dieses besitzergreifende Verhalten zu gefallen. „Du kannst sie haben, Snape, aber du bist für sie verantwortlich. Wenn sie entkommt, stirbst du."

„Ja, natürlich, mein Lord", sagte Snape und sank mit Hermine herab, um den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang zu küssen. „Ich bitte um Erlaubnis zu gehen, mein Lord."

Dann hatte er die Versammlung verlassen und apparierte gemeinsam mit Hermine zu seinem heruntergekommen Haus in Spinners End. Er brachte sie in eines der kleinen Zimmer im zweiten Stock und untersuchte sie nach ernsten Verletzungen. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, seitdem er sie das erste Mal berührt hatte. Er hatte ihre oberflächlichen Wunden und Schnitte so gut er konnte geheilt und versucht, sie nicht mehr als nötig zu berühren. Er legte eine abgenützte Decke über sie und war dabei den Raum zu verlassen. Er hatte seine rechte Hand bereits am Türknauf, als sie sich entschloss ihr Schweigen zu brechen. „Danke."

Er war sofort erstarrt, als er dieses unverdiente Wort aus ihrem Mund hörte. Er hatte für einen Moment seine Augen geschlossen und dann den Raum verlassen, war nur zurückgekommen, um ihr Essen und einige Bücher für ihren restlichen Aufenthalt zu bringen. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

Und doch hatten heute die Konsequenzen dieser seiner Handlungen gerade sein Büro verlassen; ein Kind, sein Kind, ein Kind aus einer Vergewaltigung. Abgrundtiefer Zorn stieg in ihm auf, stand deutlich in seinen Augen, als sie erneut aufsprangen, im Licht des Feuers glühend. Er stand wieder auf. Im Versuch seine Frustration zu mildern ließ er seine Wut an seinem Schreibtisch aus. Wenn er vorher gedacht hatte, er könne sich seine Taten nicht verzeihen, so wollte er jetzt einfach nur sich selbst gemeinsam mit seiner Ehre und Albus Dumbledore begraben, dort in dem weißen Grab am See.

---

Hermine saß Zuhause an ihrem Tisch in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und war sich des Zorns des Mannes in seinem Büro in Hogwarts nicht bewusst. Nachdem sie am Morgen mit Snape gesprochen hatte, hatte sie das Schloss bald verlassen. Ihre Arbeit für die Universität hatte sie voll beansprucht und ihre Gedanken von den Geschehnissen des Tages ferngehalten. Jetzt hatte sie jedoch keine Ablenkung mehr und konnte es nicht vermeiden, darüber nachzudenken.

Severus hatte Nathan gerettet, ohne zu wissen, dass es sein eigener Sohn war. _Eine Fügung des Schicksals, _dachte sie. Snape zu sehen, brachte Gefühle wieder, die sie nicht mehr zu haben geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte sich in seiner Anwesenheit unbehaglich gefühlt. Die Tatsache, dass sie ein Geheimnis katastrophalen Ausmaßes herumtrug, half da auch keines Falls weiter.

Er hatte sich nicht sehr geändert, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nicht körperlich und, nach dem zu schließen was sie von Nathan erfahren hatte, auch nicht in seinem Benehmen. Die Art und Weise wie er sie im Klassenzimmer behandelt hatte, war noch ein größerer Beweis dafür gewesen. _Warum kann er keine Dankbarkeit annehmen, _überlegte sie. _Er kommt immer wieder auf seine "ich-habe-nur-meine-Pflicht-getan Rede" zu sprechen. _Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Im Geist sah sie seine Hände vor sich, wie sie mit den Zaubertrankphiolen hantierten. _Er ist noch immer geschickt bei jeder Bewegung, _dachte sie. Es erinnerte sie an den Moment, als sie Snape das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Das war in dieser ersten Zaubertrankstunde in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen. Seine leidenschaftliche Rede, die Art wie er Zutaten und Arbeitsgeräte verwendete... Es erinnerte sie an Nathan. Sie seufzte, ihr Geheimnis hatte sie wieder einmal eingeholt.

Die Tatsache, dass sie Snape nach so einer langen Zeit wieder getroffen hatte, brachte auch die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht wieder, in der sie von den Todessern gefangen genommen worden war. Für sie war es eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung, welche sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte und sie immer wieder mit Tränen in den Augen aufwachen ließ. Sobald sie wach war, hatte Hermine jedoch keine Furcht mehr vor diesen Erinnerungen. Sie war dankbar für Snapes Anwesenheit bei dieser Versammlung, denn ohne ihn, wäre sie tot. Er war der tapferste Mann, den sie kannte.

In jener Nacht hatte sein Mut all ihre Erwartungen übertroffen. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Schicksal bereits abgefunden, vergewaltigt und getötet zu werden, als sie seine Stimme vernahm, die sagte, dass sie ihm gehöre. Als er sich zu ihr niedergekniet hatte, wusste sie, was er machen würde und obwohl sie Angst hatte, vertraute sie ihm auch. Sie wusste, dass er es genauso wenig gemocht hatte wie sie, aber er hatte getan, was zu tun war, um sie zu retten und dafür dankte sie ihm.

Aus seinem darauffolgenden Verhalten ihr gegenüber, wusste sie, dass er bedauerte, wozu er gezwungen gewesen war. Die neun Tage, die sie als sein _Gast _bei ihm verbracht hatte, hatte er kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Er schaute ihr nicht in die Augen, noch verbrachte er einen Moment länger als nötig in dem Raum, den er ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er hatte ihr Zugang zu seiner beträchtlichen Bibliothek gewährt, aber sie hatte ihn dort niemals angetroffen.

Sogar als der Krieg zu Ende war und er seine Verhandlung hatte, hatten sie nur sehr wenige Worte gewechselt. Damals hatte sie schon gewusst, dass sie schwanger war, hatte sich jedoch entschlossen, es ihm nicht zu sagen. Er hätte ihr niemals erlaubt, das ungeborene Kind auszutragen, doch sie wollte dieses Kind. Sie hatte sich selbst versprochen, dass sie ihm davon erzählen würde, wenn die Schwangerschaft so weit fortgeschritten war, dass ein Abbruch nicht mehr möglich gewesen wäre, aber sie hatte dann nicht den Mut dazu aufgebracht. Das Gleiche war geschehen, nachdem Nathan geboren worden war, und noch heute verfolgte sie ihr Geheimnis.

Doch während alledem, war ihr immer noch Nathan geblieben, das wertvollste Geschenk, das ihr das Leben jemals hatte geben können. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Tag, an dem sie ihm alles über seinen Vater sagen konnte, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete sie, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde. Was sie heute in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, war nicht sehr ermutigend. Snape schien sich nicht im Geringsten geändert zu haben, wie also konnte sie ihm dann gegenübertreten? Darauf wusste sie keine Antwort.

Die Nacht, die sie neben Nathans Bett verbracht hatte, begann sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie war müde und ihr Rücken schmerzte. Hermine stand auf, verließ ihr Arbeitszimmer und nahm ein entspannendes Bad. Sie musste die Arbeit wieder aufholen, die sie wegen des Rufes der Schuldirektorin vernachlässigt hatte. _Morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag, _dachte sie.

* * *

**A/N:** Beängstigend, ich weiß! Aber es hat so sein müssen. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden mit dieser Szene abgeschreckt. Zumindest wisst ihr jetzt, was geschehen ist. Lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet – hinterlasst mir einfach eine Review. Ich werde gemeinsam mit den Übersetzern eine Antwort auf meinem LifeJournal (zu finden auf der Profilseite unter „Homepage") geben.

FerPotter :0)

**Im nächsten Kapitel…** Ein unwissender Nathan bereit sich auf einen Monat Nachsitzen bei seinem jetzt sehr wissenden Vater vor.


	10. Kapitel 10: Bekanntschaften

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA: **SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA**: Haley

**A/N**: Kapitel zehn!. :0) Ein nichtsahnender Nathan bereitet sich auf einen Monat Nachsitzen bei seinem nun sehr wissenden Vater vor. Das kann was werden!

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Bekanntschaften**

Nathan verließ Professor Snapes Büro tief in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte den eigenartigen Ausdruck auf Professor Snapes Gesicht bemerkt, als er ihn nach der Vergangenheit seiner Mutter gefragt hatte. _Er weiß etwas, _dachte er, _genau wie Onkel Harry. _Jeder, der etwas darüber wusste, was ihm helfen konnte, seinen Vater zu finden, zog es vor, ihm gar nichts zu sagen. _Warum? Ist er ein so schrecklicher Mensch, dass jeder glaubt, dass man mich vor ihm beschützen muss?_, fragte er sich. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen war.

Er ging zurück zum Gryffindor Turm und versuchte herauszufinden, was an seinem Vater so furchtbar sein könnte. _Ist er tot?_ Nein, er hatte bereits über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht und sie ausgeschlossen. Wenn sein Vater tot wäre, dann wäre seine wahre Identität nicht mehr so wichtig, oder? Er dachte nicht, dass dies möglich war. _Er muss ein grausamer, gefährlicher Mann sein. _Das wäre schon eher möglich. Sein Vater war ein Monster. _Ist er dann vielleicht in Askaban? _Das könnte es sein, denn über eines war er sich ganz sicher: Sein Vater war ein Zauberer. Aber warum war es dann von solcher Bedeutung, dass er seine Identität nicht kannte? Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf über die fehlenden Antworten.

Er war das Ganze schon so oft durchgegangen und hatte noch immer nichts herausgefunden, das ihn wirklich auf den Namen seines Vaters bringen würde. Snape wusste etwas. Das war neu. Onkel Harry war der beste Freund seiner Mutter, daher konnte Nathan annehmen, dass er etwas über diese Sache wusste, aber Snape… das kam wirklich unerwartet. Nathan hatte Snape niemals als einen Bekannten seiner Mutter gesehen. Er hatte den Zaubertränkelehrer nur aus einem Impuls heraus nach ihren Beziehungen gefragt, und nun begriff er, dass Snape etwas wusste. _Was weiß er? Weiß er, wer mein Vater ist? _Nathan seufzte.

Nathan betrat den Aufenthaltsraum und war noch immer ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken. Kevin entdeckte ihn beim Durchgang durch das Porträt und rief Andy, welcher gerade seine Verwandlungsaufgabe schrieb. Beide Jungen beobachteten ihren Freund, wie er ziellos durch den Raum ging. Kevin brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, indem er rief, „Hey, Nathan!"

Nathan sah überrascht in ihre Richtung und ging auf sie zu. „Hey, Jungs", sagte er, ohne auch nur eine Spur von Begeisterung, und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, der an dem Tisch stand, an dem sie arbeiteten. Er war müde. Sowohl die Aktivitäten des heutigen Tages, welche an seinem noch schwachen Körper zerrten, als auch sein überanstrengter Geist, forderten ihren Tribut.

Andy, dem Nathans ungewöhnliches Verhalten auffiel, fragte: „Geht es dir gut?"

Nathan seufzte. „Ja, ich bin okay. Nur ein bisschen müde, aber das ist alles."

„Hat es etwas mit Snape zu tun?", fragte Kevin. „Ich habe ihn noch nie so unheimlich erlebt wie heute." Nach einem kurzen Moment fügte er hinzu: „Hat er dir etwas zu trinken angeboten? Du hast es doch nicht genommen, hast du doch nicht, oder?" Er sah Nathan besorgt an.

„Glaubst du, dass ich _so _dumm bin?" Nathan schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Ich bin vielleicht blöd genug, dass ich alleine in den Verbotenen Wald gehe, aber ich würde nie etwas trinken, dass mir Professor Snape in seinem Büro anbietet", sagte er.

„Das wäre wirklich dumm", stimmte auch Andy zu. „Jeder weiß doch, dass Snape ein bösartiger Zauberer ist und so wie er sich heute benommen hat..."

„Professor Snape ist nicht böse! Er hat mir gestern mein Leben gerettet, schon vergessen?", sagte Nathan mahnend. „Ich würde einfach nur nichts trinken, was er mir anbietet, weil er ein Slytherin ist."

„Das ist auch ein guter Grund", bestätigte Kevin und nickte voller Zustimmung. „Also, wie war euer Treffen dann?"

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug und einen Monat Nachsitzen", sagte Nathan ganz einfach.

„Einen Monat? Das ist schrecklich! Wie soll jemand einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Snape überleben?", fragte Andy ungläubig.

Nathan seufzte. „Ich komm schon klar", versicherte er seinen Freunden. „Wenn ich einen Tag überlebt habe, dann werd ich auch den Rest schaffen."

„Aber einen ganzen Monat? Ich weiß nicht so recht...", sagte Andy unsicher. „Du solltest zur Schulleiterin gehen und sie fragen, ob sie etwas machen kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie will, dass irgendjemand so lange mit Snape zusammen ist."

„Es wird schon gehen!", versicherte Nathan seinen Freunden noch einmal. Jetzt betrachtete er einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape in einem ganz anderen Licht, aber das wussten seine Freunde nicht. Der Zaubertranklehrer wusste etwas über seinen Vater, und darum war es nicht so schlimm, einige Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Er würde mehr Gelegenheiten haben, weiter nachzuforschen, und das konnte seine Chance sein, endlich etwas über seinen Vater herauszufinden.

Nathan hatte mit seinen Freunden nie darüber gesprochen. Sie hatten ihn niemals gefragt, und er hatte diese Information auch nicht freiwillig preisgegeben. Das passte Nathan eigentlich sehr gut, da er nicht wollte, dass ihn seine Freunde als den Bastard ansahen, der er ja war. Nein, er würde ihnen nichts sagen. Er würde diese Sache für sich behalten.

Als Andy begann Geschichten über seinen Vater zu erzählen, wie er ihm Quidditch Flugmanöver beigebracht hatte und ihm einige andere lustige Dinge gezeigt hatte, wollte auch Nathan einen Vater haben. Er hatte schon so viel verpasst, was nur ein Vater einem zeigen konnte. Nathan versuchte sich auszumalen, wie ihm sein Vater alles beibrachte, worüber Andy sprach, aber das Bild wurde nie wirklich klar. Irgendetwas fehlte, denn er konnte sich das Gesicht seines Vaters nicht vorstellen.

Nathan hatte nicht die Kraft mit dem Lesen der Bücher zu beginnen, wie er es sich eigentlich für heute Abend vorgenommen hatte. Er verabschiedete sich und ging in die Schlafräume. Morgen hatte er sein erstes Nachsitzen, und er dachte noch immer darüber nach, was er mit den Informationen anfangen sollte, die er heute bekommen hatte. Snape wusste etwas über seinen Vater.

---

Severus hatte es geschafft, sich nach seinem Wutausbruch etwas zu beruhigen. Nun ging er im Wohnzimmer seines Quartiers auf und ab und überlegte, was er zu tun hatte. Jeder neue Gedanke brachte eine weitere Möglichkeit, wie er Hermine Granger verletzen konnte, und das brachte ihn dazu seine Runde durch sein Quartier zu unterbrechen. Er atmete tief durch, nur um sogleich wieder mit dem Auf- und Ablaufen zu beginnen.

Für einen kurzen, wahnwitzigen Moment dachte er zunächst daran, Miss Granger zu töten, dann daran, sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen, aber er hatte noch genügend Selbstkontrolle, um zu erkennen, dass diese beiden Möglichkeiten nicht die Lösung waren. Das alles war überhaupt nur geschehen, weil er gewollt hatte, dass sie überlebte. Der Gedanke sich selbst zu töten, verweilte noch einige Augenblicke in seinem Geist, irgendwo zwischen einem schlechten und einem noch schlechteren Gedanken, doch seine Slytherin-Instinkte der Selbsterhaltung, verweigerten ihm bald auch diese Option. Schließlich war er wieder bei Null angekommen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine einzige, schlappe Idee, was er machen sollte.

Des Herumgehens müde, setzte er sich in seinen Lehnstuhl und wandte sich dem knackenden Feuer zu, das den Raum erleuchtete. _Wie konnte sie mir das antun? _Er knurrte, frustriert darüber, dass er die Antwort nicht kannte._ Wie hat sie sich das selbst antun können? _Er seufzte. Snape konnte sich keinen Grund ausdenken, warum eine Frau wie Hermine so etwas machen sollte, ein Kind aus einer Vergewaltigung zu bekommen. Unter diesen Umständen war eine Abtreibung vollkommen angemessen, und er war sich sicher, dass sie das gewusst hatte. _Aber warum dann? Warum mit einer Schwangerschaft fortfahren, die unter solchen Umständen zustande gekommen war? _Er konnte sich keinen triftigen Grund für ihr Handeln ausmalen, ein weiteres Rätsel, das er zu den Geheimnissen um Miss Granger hinzufügen musste.

_Sie wusste, dass er mein Kind ist, _daran hatte er keinen Zweifel, und es verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass sie sein Kind bekommen würde, und trotzdem damit weitermachte war beunruhigend. _Warum würde sie ein Kind aus meinem Fleisch und Blut behalten wollen? _Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm ganz übel. Er war noch nicht bereit, sich damit auseinander zu setzen – er hatte ein Kind. Er konnte nur mit Gefühlen umgehen, die er verstand, und im Moment fühlte er einfach zu viel. Er wollte irgendjemandem die Schuld für diesen Sturm an Gefühlen geben. Nathan konnte er nicht beschuldigen, denn der Junge hatte selbst überhaupt keine Wahl gehabt. Er würde seiner Mutter alle Schuld zuschieben.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Nathan. Nein, dem Jungen konnte er keine Schuld geben, aber er musste ihn auch nicht mögen. Der Junge war so lästig wie seine Mutter. _Und auch genauso intelligent wie seine Mutter, _musste er zugeben. Das Geschick des Jungen mit Zaubertränken... das kam von ihm. Er erinnerte sich, wie er Nathans Arbeit während des Unterrichts bewundert hatte. Jetzt konnte er es zugeben, denn er wusste, dass der Junge diese Fähigkeiten von ihm hatte. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, denn in diese Richtung wollte er seine Gedanken gar nicht gehen lassen. Er wollte überhaupt nicht über den Jungen nachdenken.

Er stand auf, verließ das kleine Wohnzimmer und ging ins Badezimmer. Vielleicht würde ein Bad ihm helfen, seine Gedanken in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Er musste klar denken können, wenn er damit umgehen wollte, doch im Moment fühlte er sich so müde, als wäre er einem Dutzend Dementoren gegenübergetreten. Er drehte am Wasserhahn und begann, die Wanne zu füllen. Er drehte sich um und sah in sein Spiegelbild, das ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegensah. Er stand einfach nur da, starrte sich selbst an und hörte, wie das Wasser in die Wanne lief und seine Gedanken durchströmte. Er schloss seine Augen und legte den Kopf nach hinten, um sich den Nacken zu reiben. Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen wieder. „Du bist eine Katastrophe", sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild. „Immer bringst du anderer Leute Leben durcheinander."

Er blickte sich weiterhin an, bis das Wasser die richtige Höhe erreicht hatte. Er zog sich aus und tauchte seinen wunden Körper in das warme Wasser. _Ich sollte Miss Granger damit konfrontieren, _dachte er sich, _und ihr sagen, dass das was sie tat, ihr schlimmster Fehler gewesen ist. _Er seufzte. Mit solch einer dummen Handlung würde er gar nichts erreichen. Was passiert war, war passiert. _Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie bereut, was sie getan hat, _dachte er und presste dabei zornig seine Kiefer zusammen. Wenn er schon nicht zurückgehen und die Tatsache ändern konnte, dass er einen Sohn hatte, so würde er die Frau, die dafür verantwortlich war, für ihren Fehler bezahlen lassen.

Erneut schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich zu erholen. Er wollte kein Kind, er hatte noch nie eines gewollt. _Ein weiterer Snape - genau das, was die Welt braucht, _dachte er sarkastisch. Eine Familie war nie Teil seines Lebensplans gewesen. Es war noch nicht einmal bei den zehn Dingen dabei, die er unbedingt wollte, aber wenn er begann über all die Dinge nachzudenken, die er sich je in seinem Leben gewünscht hatte, so kam er schnell darauf, dass er sich all diese Jahre den falschen Dingen gewidmet hatte. All die Fehler, die er in seiner Jugend begangen und die er im Erwachsenenalter gemacht hatte... _Weiß ich wirklich, was ich will, _dachte er plötzlich._ Alles was ich möchte ist, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. _Und dabei war er sich sicher.

Ruhe schien nun jedoch ein wenig weit weg zu sein. Er war wieder mittendrin in den Folgen seiner Taten, die nicht aufhörten, ihn heimzusuchen. Kein Friede, nur Ungewissheit und Entscheidungen, die getroffen werden mussten – wieder mehr Möglichkeiten, noch mehr Fehler zu machen. _Bis morgen früh werde ich eine Lösung haben,_ dachte er überzeugt. Alles was er jetzt brauchte, war Ruhe, eine Möglichkeit seine Gedanken zu reinigen und Schlaf. Er beendete sein Bad und zog sein Nachthemd an.

Er legte seinen müden Körper auf das weiche Bett und versuchte Schlaf zu finden, aber obwohl er es versuchte, konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, und sein Geist wanderte zu jenen Ereignissen, die sein Leben wieder einmal verändert hatten. Er würde in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden. Er glaubte, dass er auch für viele weitere Nächte nicht würde schlafen können.

Als der Morgen kam, bereitete sich Snape darauf vor, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen. Er hatte sich entschlossen, sein Leben nicht zu ändern, nur weil in den Adern eines Kindes etwas von seinem Blut floss. Er verließ sein Quartier und traf auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle nur sehr wenige Schüler. Es war noch sehr früh, und er war einer der Ersten, die zum Frühstück kamen, was ihm sehr gut passte. Er war nicht in der besten Stimmung, um mit lästigen Schülern umzugehen oder sich an leerem Gerede mit seinen Kollegen zu beteiligen.

Snape nahm seinen angestammten Platz ein und nahm sich seine gewohnte Tasse Kaffee. Wie immer brachte eine Eule ihm seine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten, _und er begann die unwichtigen Nachrichten aus der Zaubererwelt zu lesen, während er immer wieder einen Schluck Kaffee trank. Er butterte sich einen Toast, aß einige Eier und Würstchen, so wie immer. Dann musterte er, in noch einer weiteren täglichen Angewohnheit, die Tische der Schüler und die Eingangstür, sah eine Gruppe Erstklässler aus Gryffindor die Große Halle betreten und begriff, dass nichts mehr wie gewohnt sein würde.

Nathan Granger und seine Freunde gingen auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu und bemerkten nicht, wie der Zaubertränkelehrer um Normalität kämpfte. Nathan hatte diese Nacht nur sehr wenig geschlafen, da er über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages nachgedacht hatte. Jetzt hatte er seine Gedanken jedoch bei ganz anderen Dingen. Als er an diesem Morgen die Stiegen heruntergekommen war, die die Schlafräume der Jungen mit dem Aufenthaltsraum verbanden, hatte er eine große Anzahl an Schülern vor einer Anzeige am Schwarzen Brett stehen sehen. Er musste sich nicht durch die Masse kämpfen um zu sehen, um was es dabei ging, denn Kevin kam bereits auf ihn zu und hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht. „Es wird ein Halloween Fest geben!", sagte er voller Enthusiasmus und seitdem wurde über nichts anderes mehr gesprochen.

Nathan war ganz aufgeregt bei der Vorstellung, Halloween in der Welt der Zauberer zu erleben. Obwohl er in der Muggel-Welt aufgewachsen war und dort auch den größten Teil seines Lebens verbracht hatte, wusste er, dass dies ein großer Feiertag für Zauberer war. Er hatte schon einige Geschichten über die Feste in Hogwarts gehört und wenn alles dem entsprach, was er gehört hatte, dann würde es eine großartige Feier werden!

Während seiner Kindheit hatte Nathan Halloween immer auf Muggel-Art gefeiert. Er und einige seiner Freunde trugen Kostüme und gingen in den Straßen der Nachbarschaft von Tür zu Tür und fragten nach Süßigkeiten. Seiner Mutter gefiel diese Idee nie sehr gut. Sie konfiszierte immer die Hälfte der Süßigkeiten, die er gesammelt hatte. Nathan versuchte das Ganze jetzt Kevin und Andy zu erklären.

„Du trägst also ein Kostüm, läufst damit von Tür zu Tür und fragst nach Süßigkeiten?", fragte Andy.

„Genau, man klopft an eine Haustüre und sagt: Süßes oder Saures. Wenn sie keine Süßigkeiten haben, spielst du ihrem Haus einen Streich", erklärte Nathan.

„Und die können gar nichts dagegen machen? Die schauen dir einfach dabei zu, wenn du wer-weiß-was mit ihrem Haus machst und unternehmen gar nichts?", frage ein verwirrter Andy.

„Nur wenn sie keine Süßigkeiten haben. Aber sie haben immer welche", versicherte ihm Nathan.

„Haben sie auch geschnitzte Kürbisse?", unterbrach ihn Kevin.

„Einige Leute schnitzen sich Kürbisse, aber nicht jeder. Man kann auch nachgemachte kaufen, die man einfach nur in die Steckdose steckt; das ist viel einfacher", erklärte Nathan, was nur noch mehr zur Verwirrung seiner Freunde beitrug. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und zuckten mit den Schultern; Nathan verdrehte die Augen.

Die Unterhaltung wechselte zu ihrer Aufgabe in Zauberei und dann zu Quidditch. Nathan aß Cornflakes aus einer Schüssel, als er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihn jemand beobachten. Er blickte sich in der Großen Halle um und blickte schließlich in die Augen von Professor Snape, welcher ihn anstarrte. Er starrte zurück, so wie er es immer machte, und war verwundert, als der Zaubertränkelehrer nicht missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, wie er es sonst immer tat. Nathan kniff seine Augen zusammen und noch immer erhielt er keine Gegenregung. Es war, als würde Professor Snape ihn ansehen und ihn eigentlich doch nicht sehen. _Was ist los mit ihm, _dachte Nathan. Er sah ihn noch eine Weile länger voller Neugierde an und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Frühstück. _Eigenartig._

Professor Snape hatte den Kampf verloren, so zu tun, als ob sich nichts verändert hätte. Sein _Sohn_ war jetzt im selben Raum wie er und aß mit seinen Gryffindor Freunden sein Frühstück. Er sah den Jungen gedankenverloren an. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Nathan ihn einen kurzen Moment zuvor angestarrt hatte. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, den Jungen zu ignorieren. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Teller. Er spielte eine Weile mit dem Essen herum, bis eine Stimme hinter ihm sein Handeln unterbrach. „Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht", sagte Harry.

„Was wollen sie Potter?", fragte Snape und hörte auf, mit der Gabel unerkennbare Muster in seinem Essen nachzufahren. Er wendete seinen Blick jedoch nicht vom Teller ab. _Warum habe jemals ich gedacht, ich könnte ein wenig Ruhe haben? _sinnierte er.

„Nun, Freitag ist mein letzter Tag hier und ich denke, wir sollten unser Duell austragen", sagte Harry.

Seit dem Jahr als Voldemort geschlagen wurde, forderte Harry Snape jedes Jahr zu einem Duell. Zuerst wollte Harry einfach nur gegen Snape kämpfen, wie Ron vorgeschlagen hatte, und forderte Snape zu einem Duell heraus. Nachdem er noch einmal Feigling genannt worden war, akzeptierte Snape die Einladung und von diesem Jahr an wurde es eine Art von Tradition. Es war größtenteils gutmütig, aber sie würden die Abneigung nie vollständig begraben können, die so lange zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte. Harry hatte bis jetzt auch noch niemals gewonnen, was seinen Wunsch nur verstärkte, die Tradition fortzusetzen.

Snape dachte eine Weile über diese Aufforderung nach und nach kurzer Überlegung traf er Harrys Blick. „Glaubst du immer noch, dass du mich schlagen kannst, Potter? Nach all den Jahren, in denen du gescheitert bist?", verspottete er den Helden.

„Sie wissen, was ich denke. Sind sie dieses Mal bereit für mich?", spöttelte Harry zurück.

„Ich bin immer bereit für dich, Potter", sagte Snape und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Frühstück. „Du bist derjenige, der nie bereit für mich ist."

„Das werden wir am Freitag ja sehen", damit setzte sich auch Harry an seinen Platz am Tisch und nahm sich ein wenig von dem Essen der Hauselfen.

Snape hatte im Moment viel wichtigere Dinge im Sinn, aber er begrüßte die Ablenkung. Lieber dachte er im Moment darüber nach Potter zu duellieren, als sich mit den Grangers zu befassen. In Wirklichkeit war dies eines von jenen Dingen, welche er während des Jahres immer herbeisehnte, Harry Potter auf seinen Platz zu verweisen. Er genoss jede Gelegenheit Potter zu zeigen, dass er seine Lektionen selbst nach all diesen Jahren noch immer nicht gelernt hatte.

Snape aß noch ein wenig und verließ den Lehrertisch, um zurück in die Kerker zu gehen. Sein Blick wanderte nur kurz zu den Jungen hinüber, die sich am Gryffindor Tisch angeregt unterhielten, als er bei ihnen vorbei ging. Er schalt sich selbst für diese noch so kleine Geste und verließ leise fluchend die Halle.

Nathan fiel nicht auf, dass der Zaubertranklehrer aus der Großen Halle stürmte. Er war in die Gespräche rund um ihn herum vertieft. Sie hatten eine lautstarke Diskussion über fliegende Besen. Seitdem sie in der letzten Woche ihre erste Flugstunde gehabt hatten, hinterfragte Josephina, die schreckliche Angst vor Besen hatte, den Sinn dieses Unterrichts. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir die Wahl haben sollten, ob wir Flugstunden haben wollen oder nicht. Ich hasse fliegen!", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was man am Fliegen hassen kann! Es ist das beste Gefühl, das ich jemals hatte. Der Wind, die Freiheit...", sagte ein verträumter Andy. Er war von Besen und Quidditch fasziniert, genau wie sein Vater.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Jose. Meine Mutter ist seit ihrer ersten Flugstunde niemals wieder einen Besen geflogen. Mir gefällt das Fliegen aber", meinte Nathan.

„Ich finde Fliegen großartig! Ich denke, die sollten Erstklässlern ihren eigenen Besen erlauben. Ich weiß, dass Harry Potter einen hatte und er auch in seinem ersten Schuljahr Quidditch gespielt hat", fügte Kevin hinzu und sah dabei Harry an, der sich am Lehrertisch gerade mit McGonagall unterhielt.

„Ja, das wäre fantastisch", pflichtete ihm Andy bei. „Ich würde gerne als Hüter oder Jäger spielen. Welche Position hättest du gerne, Nathan?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Onkel Harry sagt, ich wäre wahrscheinlich zu groß, um als Sucher zu spielen und Onkel Ron sagt, ich wäre ein guter Fänger, aber – "Nathan wurde von einer höhnischen Stimme hinter ihm unterbrochen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du auf irgendeiner Position gut spielen würdest, Granger. Was ist, wenn der Quaffel in den Verbotenen Wald fliegt? Würdest du Harry Potter rufen, damit er ihn für dich holt?" Devon Malfoy stand da und hatte zwei andere Erstklässler aus Slytherin an seiner Seite.

Nathan schien von dem Spott ungerührt zu sein. Er drehte sich nur auf seinem Platz um, um einen besseren Blick auf Malfoy zu bekommen, fast so als wollte er ihn dazu auffordern, noch mehr zu sagen. Als weiter nichts kam, drehte er sich wieder zum Tisch und sagte, „Wenn das das Beste ist, was du kannst, Malfoy, schlage ich vor, dass du mit deiner Gang wieder zum Slytherin Tisch zurückkehrst."

Das ärgerte Devon sichtlich. „Du glaubst du bist clever, aber du hast so viele Punkte von Gryffindor verloren, dass nicht einmal die dummen Antworten, die du im Unterricht gibst, reichen werden, dies wieder auszugleichen. Wir müssen uns nicht einmal Sorgen wegen des Hauspokals machen. Waren es fünfzig Punkte, die du gestern verloren hast?", sagte Malfoy, und die Slytherins lachten.

All die anderen Schüler waren sehr interessiert an dem Gespräch der beiden. Sie alle hatten aufgehört zu essen und zu reden, um zu beobachten, wie Nathan und Devon Beleidigungen austauschten.

„Das war schon besser. Netter Versuch", antwortete Nathan und drehte sich noch einmal um, um Devon anzusehen. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, ich kann all die fünfzig Punkte zurückgewinnen, wenn ich das muss, und das ist mehr, als ich von dir behaupten kann!" Nathan drehte sich dieses Mal nicht wieder um. Er starrte auf Malfoy, welcher ihn ebenfalls hasserfüllt anblickte. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war bei den tuschelnden Zuschauern förmlich spürbar.

Bevor jedoch irgendetwas schlimmes passieren konnte, bahnte sich McGonagall, gefolgt von Harry, ihren Weg durch die Menge, die die beiden Jungen umgab. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte die Schulleiterin. Als sie keine Antwort von den Jungen bekam, die kurz davor waren, sich gegenseitig zu verfluchen, wandte sie sich an die Slytherins. „Ich fordere Sie auf, zurück an ihren Tisch zu gehen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie und fügte hinzu, „und das gilt auch für den Rest von Ihnen."

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich noch an, dann machten sich die Slytherins ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihrem eigenen Tisch davon. Professor McGonagall blickte die übrigen Zuschauer ernst an, und alle widmeten sich augenblicklich wieder ihrem Essen. „Kann mir jemand erklären, was hier vorgegangen ist?", fragte sie und sah Nathan an. Es war jedoch Kevin, der ihr eine Antwort gab.

„Malfoy hat angefangen. Er ist nur hergekommen, um Nathan zu provozieren", sagte er.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Harry, den sehr interessierte, was Nathan zu sagen hatte.

„Die haben mich nur veräppelt", sagte Nathan geringschätzig. „Es ging um nichts wichtiges."

Weder Harry noch McGonagall waren mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden, aber sie fragten nicht weiter. Harry blickte Nathan nachdenklich an. Der Junge hatte eine ausdruckslose Miene, die nichts verriet. Nathan wollte nicht, dass Harry versuchte ihn zu beschützen. Er hatte jedes Wort gehört, das Malfoy zu ihm gesagt hatte, und es würde die Situation nur noch schlimmer machen. Nein, Nathan würde sich selbst darum kümmern.

---

„Ich erwarte diese Arbeit bis nächste Woche, keinen Tag länger", sagte Hermine ihrer Klasse in Anorganischer Chemie, als die Unterrichtsglocke läutete und das Ende der Stunde an diesem Morgen ausrief.

Der Lärmpegel in dem stillen Klassenzimmer stieg an, als die Studenten ihre Sachen einsammelten, ihre Pläne für den restlichen Tag diskutierten und die Klasse für das Mittagessen verließen. Hermine ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um ebenfalls ihre Sachen zu packen. Einige Augenblicke später, als auch der letzte Student gegangen war, hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Klassenzimmertüre. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung des Geräusches und sah ihren Kollegen auf sie zukommen.

„Haben Sie Lust, mich zum Mittagessen zu begleiten, Professor Granger?", lud er sie mit einem Lächeln ein.

Professor William Brice, der ebenfalls Lehrer und Forscher im Institut für Chemie war, war immer sehr nett zu Hermine. Er war ganz neu an der Universität und hatte noch nicht allzu viele Freunde gefunden.

„Sicher, wohin wollen wir denn gehen?", fragte Hermine.

Er kam an ihren Tisch und nahm ihr die Bücher ab, die sie gerade gestapelt hatte. Hermine wollte schon protestieren, entschied sich dann aber doch anders. „Ich glaube, diese Mal haben Sie die Wahl", antwortete er und lächelte sie an.

„Dann sag ich italienisch", sagte sie, und sie verließen das Klassenzimmer und gingen gemeinsam über die Flure zu ihrem Büro. Sie öffnete die Türe und legte ihre Unterrichtsmaterialien und die Arbeiten der Studenten auf dem Tisch ab. Professor Brice folgte ihr und legte die Bücher, die er trug, daneben. Als er die Anzahl der Unterlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch sah, sagte er: „Sie mögen wohl Hausaufgaben! Das sieht nach einer Tonne von Essays aus, die zu korrigieren sind."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich glaube einfach, dass sie beim Lernprozess hilfreich sind." Sie nahm ihren Mantel und ihren Geldbeutel und verkündete: „Ich bin fertig, lass uns gehen."

Sie verließen das Gebäude und gingen, in ein lebhaftes Gespräch vertieft, ein paar Blöcke weiter, die die Universität von einem netten italienischen Restaurant trennten, in dem Hermine immer wieder einmal aß. Sie nahmen an einem Tisch am Fenster Platz, und der Kellner kam, um ihre Bestellungen entgegen zu nehmen.

Während sie auf das Essen warteten, unterhielten sie sich über eine Vielzahl an Dingen, welche mit ihrem Unterricht und ihrer Forschung zu tun hatten. Sie aßen, und das Gespräch kam auf persönlichere Themen. „Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr Sohn auf eine Internatsschule geht", sagte Brice.

„Es ist dieselbe Schule, auf die auch ich gegangen bin, als ich in seinem Alter war. Es ist eine sehr angesehene Einrichtung", sagte Hermine und hoffte, dass diese Aussage reichen würde, um sein Interesse zu anderen Gesprächsthemen zu lenken.

„Sie müssen sich etwas einsam fühlen, so ganz ohne ihn", sagte er dann.

Hermine war ein bisschen verblüfft von dem Verlauf, den ihre Unterhaltung zu nehmen schien. „Natürlich vermisse ich ihn, aber ich wusste, dass diese Zeit irgendwann kommen würde. Sie kommt immer", gab sie zu.

„So sagt man. Sie wissen, dass Sie zu mir kommen können, wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, ja?", sagte er und blickte ihr in die Augen. Er ergriff ihre Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, und fügte hinzu: „Sie müssen nicht alleine sein, Hermine."

Sie wich nicht von seiner Berührung zurück, fühlte sich aber auch nicht besonders wohl. „Ich werde daran denken, William", brachte sie zustande und zog ihre Hand unter seiner hervor. Sie zahlten die Rechnung und verließen das Restaurant. Dieser kurze Moment hatte eine unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen hinterlassen. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie ihn so einfach ausgeschlossen hatte. _Er ist ein großartiger Mann, intelligent, sanft, lustig, attraktiv. Warum gebe ich ihm also keine Chance?_

Sie hatten den Weg zur Universität in peinlichem Schweigen zurückgelegt. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie seine Gefühle verletzt hatte.

„Ich schätze, wir sehen uns", sagte er und verabschiedete sich damit.

„Bis bald, William", sagte sie und er verließ sie vor ihrer Bürotüre. Sie blickte ihm nach, bis er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war und aus ihrer Sicht verschwand. Sie seufzte. _Das war schrecklich, _dachte sie und betrat ihr Büro. Diesen Nachmittag hatte sie keinen weiteren Unterricht und musste nur Arbeiten korrigieren. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie an einem Mann wie William nicht interessiert war. _Was ist denn bloß los mit mir? _fragte sie sich._ Sollte ich William nicht zumindest eine Chance geben? Warum nicht? _Sie wusste es nicht.

Sie nahm den ersten Stoß an zu korrigierenden Arbeiten und begann die erste zu lesen. Sie erreichte nicht einmal die Mitte der ersten Seite. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu den Geschehnissen während des Mittagessens. _Ist es nur, weil er ein Muggel ist? _Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie schnaufen. Das war lächerlich! Natürlich machte es ihr nichts aus, ob er Zauberkräfte hatte oder nicht. Sie selbst war eine Muggelgeborene, die in der Welt der Muggel lebte. _Warum also? _dachte sie. Alles was sie wusste, war, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlte, dass sie nicht ihn wollte.

_Wen mag ich denn dann? _fragte sie sich selbst und plötzlich tauchte aus dem Nichts das Bild von Severus Snape in ihren Gedanken auf, und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick, bis sie bemerkte, was das zu bedeuten hatte und dann erschrak sie. _Was zur..._

---

Snape betrat die Große Halle für das Mittagessen. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass der Junge ihm auf den Geist ging. Der Junge war bereits da, bemerkte er, und dann blickte er missmutig drein, erbost darüber, dass es ihm überhaupt aufgefallen war.

Während des Essens gelang es ihm, Nathan völlig zu ignorieren, doch dann erschien der Junge vor dem Lehrertisch.

„Professor Snape?", sagte Nathan.

Verborgen hinter einem Vorhang aus Haar schloss Snape seine Augen, bevor er ihm antwortete. „Was wollen Sie, Granger?", fauchte er.

„Ich möchte die Zeit für mein Nachsitzen heute wissen, Sir."

_Nachsitzen? _Über allem, was der Bestrafung gefolgt war, hatte Severus vergessen, dass er Nathan Nachsitzen gegeben hatte. Aber jetzt kam alles wieder zurück. _Einen Monat Nachsitzen, _erinnerte er sich und starrte den Jungen finster an. „Kommen Sie um sieben in mein Unterrichtszimmer", sagte er nur.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Nathan und ging, um seine Freunde bei der Türe zur Großen Halle zu treffen.

Snape blieb mit der Gewissheit zurück, dass er Nathan nicht länger ausweichen konnte. Er hatte das Nachsitzen vergessen, aber um sieben Uhr würde er auf den Jungen vorbereitet sein.

Diese kleine Unterhaltung während des Mittagessens war dafür verantwortlich, dass viele Schüler seinen Nachmittagsunterricht in Tränen verließen, und ebenso für das Absinken der Edelsteinlevel in den Sanduhren aller Häuser zur Abendessenszeit. Am Ende des Tages hatte Snape noch immer keine Lösung für das kommende Nachsitzen gefunden. Er entschloss sich, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen, und zog sich in sein Büro zurück.

Um sieben Uhr - er war bereits wieder zurück im Zaubertränkesaal - hörte Snape ein Klopfen an der Türe. „Herein", sagte er.

Nathan betrat das Zimmer und wollte auf den Zaubertranklehrer zugehen, nur um von Snape aufgehalten zu werden. „Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, Mr. Granger", hörte er den Professor sagen. „Wir gehen und werden ihre Situation mit der Schulleiterin diskutieren."

Nathan runzelte bei dieser Nachricht fragend die Stirn. „Warum, Sir?", fragte er.

„Müssen Sie immer alles hinterfragen?", presste Snape wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor, und ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stürmte er an Nathan vorbei und verließ den Klassenraum. Nathan musste sich beeilen, um den langen Schritten des Zaubertranklehrers folgen zu können.

Schweigend erklommen sie die Stiegen, welche die Kerker vom Turm trennten, in dem das Büro der Schulleiterin lag. Beim Wasserspeier nannte Snape das Passwort und die sich drehende Wendeltreppe brachte sie nach oben. Snape klopfte und wartete auf die Antwort der Schulleiterin. Als er McGonagalls Stimme hörte, die _Herein _rief, öffnete er die Türe.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Severus?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin hier um über Mr. Grangers Strafe für das Brechen der Schulregeln und das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes zu diskutieren. Ich habe seinem Haus bereits fünfzig Punkte abgezogen und ihm einen Monat Nachsitzen aufgetragen", sagte er zur Schuldirektorin, als wäre Nathan nicht im Raum. „Ich brauche nur jemanden, der dieses Nachsitzen beaufsichtigt."

„Warum kannst du das nicht machen, Severus?", fragte McGonagall und sah Snape etwas verwundert an. „Du bist doch sonst immer so gerne bereit, in diesen Dingen auszuhelfen, speziell wenn es um Schüler aus Gryffindor geht."

„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe Gryffindors Disziplin beizubringen, Minerva", sagte er verärgert. „Das ist Lupins Job."

Nathan hörte genau zu und ließ sich kein einziges Wort der Diskussion entgehen. Er hörte neugierig zu, wie Snape versuchte, ihn auf jede auch nur erdenkliche Weise loszuwerden. Nathan war nicht der Einzige, der den Zaubertranklehrer aufmerksam beobachtete. Ein Paar blauer Augen ruhten seit dessen Eintreten ebenfalls auf dem Mann.

„Du weißt sehr gut, dass Lupin im Moment nicht zur Verfügung steht", sagte McGonagall und verlor allmählich die Geduld mit Severus.

„Dann sollten vielleicht Sie die Bestrafung von Granger selbst übernehmen", wagte Snape zu sagen und zeigte damit ganz deutlich, wie verzweifelt er war.

McGonagall sah Snape ungläubig an. „Ich bin die Schulleiterin und ich habe keine Zeit Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen. Da Remus unpässlich ist, wirst du sein Nachsitzen selbst beaufsichtigen müssen, Severus."

Da war kein Platz für eine weitere Diskussion. Snape ließ hörbar seinen Atem entgleiten und gab sich geschlagen. „Zurück zu den Kerkern, Mr. Granger", sagte er, ohne Nathan dabei anzusehen.

Nathan zögerte, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er das Büro der Schuldirektorin betreten hatte, und darum hatte er sich alles voller Interesse angesehen, während er dem Gespräch der Lehrer gelauscht hatte. Hinter dem Schreibtisch von Professor McGonagall hingen viele Portraits und alle hatten ihren Blick auf die beiden Professoren gerichtet, mit Ausnahme von einem. Zuerst hatte er, wie all die anderen, Snape beobachtet, aber nach einer Weile wanderten die blauen Augen zu Nathan. Das Portrait hatte geschmunzelt, als Nathan befohlen wurde, zu gehen.

Er ging zurück in die Kerker und dachte darüber nach, was passiert war. _Professor Snape will mein Nachsitzen nicht beaufsichtigen. Warum nicht? Ist es wegen dem Gespräch, das wir gestern hatten? _Er erinnerte sich an den eigenartigen Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht. _Er versucht mich zu meiden, und das, weil er etwas weiß._

Als er die Kerker erreicht hatte, entschied er, dass es besser wäre, das Klassenzimmer sofort zu betreten, anstatt an der Türe zu warten. Das Klassenzimmer war nur schwach erleuchtet. Er setzte sich an den Arbeitsplatz, der am nächsten zu Professor Snapes Tisch stand und sah sich nach einer Beschäftigung um, während er auf den Professor wartete. Er musste jedoch nicht lange warten.

Snape betrat den Raum und war sichtlich verärgert. Er ging zu seinem Tisch und, ohne Nathan anzusehen, sagte er: „Pergament und Feder heraus! Du wirst Strafsätze schreiben."

Nathan schaute den Zaubertranklehrer für einen Moment an, bevor er gehorchte. Als er das georderte Material aus seinem Rucksack genommen hatte, sprach Professor Snape erneut. „Trage deine Sachen zu der hintersten Arbeitsfläche und schreibe einhundert Zoll lang _Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen."_

Nathan hinterfragte diese Anordnung nicht, aber er hielt sie doch für eigenartig. _Warum schickt er mich in den letzten Winkel des Zimmers? _Er nahm seine Unterlagen, setzte sich in die letzte Bank und begann mit der Aufgabe.

Snape hatte den Jungen ans Ende des Raumes geschickt. Er wollte ihn nicht in seiner Nähe haben, doch seine Gedanken waren da anderer Ansicht. Von Zeit zu Zeit brachten sie ihn dazu, seinen Kopf zu heben und Nathan beim Schreiben der Zeilen zu beobachten, eine Geste, welcher, sobald er sich ihrer bewusst wurde, der Gedanke folgte, Hermine Granger etwas anzutun. Während des ganzen Nachsitzen verließ er seinen Platz jedoch nicht.

Eine Stunde später, kam Nathan zu Snape und hatte das aufgerollte Pergamentpapier in seiner Hand. „Ich bin fertig, Sir."

Snape nahm die hingehaltene Pergamentrolle. „Hinaus!"

Nathan zögerte ein bisschen, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, schließlich aber ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Snape öffnete die Pergamentrolle und begann die Zeile zu lesen, welche sich auf der ganzen Seite wiederholte. _Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen_. Seine Augen wanderte über die ganzen hundert Zoll und blieben an einer abweichenden Zeile ganz am Ende hängen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Dort stand: _Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen Ich habe Sie enttäuscht, Professor Snape. Ich verspreche, dass ich nie wieder so dumm sein werde. Es tut mir Leid._

Er zerknüllte das Pergamentpapier.

---

Zur selben Zeit am nächsten Tag standen Nathan und die Anderen in der Eingangshalle herum. Kevin und Andy hatten beschlossen Nathan Gesellschaft zu leisten, während dieser auf die Zeit für sein Nachsitzen wartete.

„Glaubst du, dass er dich wieder Zeilen schreiben lässt?", fragte Andy.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe nicht. Es ist so langweilig, nur da in diesem dunklen Raum zu sitzen und bescheuerte Zeilen zu schreiben", beschwerte sich Nathan.

„Würdest du lieber, wie beim letzten Mal, Kessel reinigen?", fragte Kevin.

„Ich glaube schon. Zumindest ist es produktiver als Strafarbeiten zu schreiben", antwortete Nathan.

Sie warteten noch ein wenig, bis es sieben Uhr wurde. Kevin und Andy wünschten Nathan viel Glück und gingen in Richtung Gryffindor Turm, während Nathan sich in die Kerker aufmachte. Er klopfte an die Tür des Zaubertranksaals und wartete. „Herein", konnte er hören.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte Nathan und bekam wie immer keine Antwort. Er blickte auf den Arbeitsplatz, den er am Vortag gebraucht hatte, und sah dort einen Kessel stehen. Er zögerte, weil er nicht wusste, ob Snape wollte, dass er zu seinem Schreibtisch kam, oder ob er einfach bei seinem letzten Arbeitsplatz bleiben sollte. Da der Professor nichts sagte, näherte sich Nathan ihm und blieb vor dem Zaubertrankmeister stehen. „Was ist meine Aufgabe heute?"

„Zuallererst möchte ich wissen, was Sie sich gestern dabei gedacht haben, mir nicht zu gehorchen?" Snape wartete keine Antwort ab. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich in Bezug auf ihre Aufgabe klar ausgedrückt, Mr. Granger. Aber wieder einmal haben sie bewiesen, dass sie nicht so klug sind, wie sie zu sein glauben. Welchen Satz habe ich Ihnen aufgegeben zu schreiben?"

„Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen, Sir", war Nathans Antwort.

„Und was haben Sie geschrieben?", fragte ihn Snape.

Nathan wurde ganz still. Er hatte diese Zeilen geschrieben, aber er hatte am Ende auch noch etwas anderes hinzugefügt. Als er begriff, dass Snape ihn gleich wieder beschimpfen würde, antwortete er: „Ich habe die geforderte Länge an Sätzen geschrieben, wie sie verlangt haben, Sir, und ich habe nur einen weiteren Satz hinzugefügt, als ich fertig war."

Snape war sprachlos. Nathan hatte ihn ein weiteres Mal überrascht. Das wurde schon zu einer Gewohnheit. _Der Junge ist pfiffig, _dachte er. Er runzelte die Stirn darüber, dass er noch eine weitere bewundernswerte Eigenschaft an dem Jungen bemerkte, und befahl: „Reinigen Sie diesen Kessel, bis er wie ein Spiegel glänzt. Glauben Sie, dass Sie das zustande bringen?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Nathan und ging mit gesenktem Kopf wieder zu seinem Platz zurück.

Er reinigte den Kessel, während Professor Snape Arbeiten korrigierte, oder zumindest versuchte sie zu verbessern. Wie schon am Vortag, erwischte sich Snape dabei, wie er von Zeit zu Zeit Nathan beobachtete. Was er allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass auch er von dem Jungen beobachtete wurde.

_Warum dieses Getue wegen einer einfachen Entschuldigung? _dachte Nathan. _Ich dachte, er möchte wissen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass er all die Zeit mit mir verbringen muss. _Für einen Augenblick ruhte Nathan seine Arme aus, die ihm vom Schrubben des Kessels schmerzten, und nahm sich einen kurzen Augenblick, um Snape zu beobachten. Als guter Beobachter erkannte Nathan, dass Snape nicht wirklich mit der Korrektur von Arbeiten beschäftigt war, sondern es nur vorgab. Vielleicht war das der passende Moment, ihn zu fragen.

„Professor Snape?", rief Nathan.

„Ich hoffe Sie unterbrechen mich, um mir zu sagen, dass Sie fertig sind."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie unterbreche, Sir", sagte Nathan und ohne Snape Zeit für eine weitere Rüge zu lassen, fügte er hinzu: „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, Sir."

„Es ging mir besser, als ich mich nicht mit Ihnen herumschlagen musste, Granger", presste Snape verärgert zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Und das war auch die absolute Wahrheit.

_Ah, er ist also böse auf mich, _entschied Nathan. „Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie sich um mich kümmern müssen, Sir. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert."

„Das wollten Sie nicht, ja? Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie diese ganze Sache nicht geplant haben?" Snapes Stimme wurde mit jeder Frage lauter. Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Ich weiß, was Sie im Verbotenen Wald gemacht haben, und ich glaube ehrlich nicht daran, dass Sie es ohne Hintergedanken getan haben. Wollten Sie unbedingt Nachsitzen bekommen? Wollten Sie hier in den Kerkern mit mir festsitzen?" Severus war mit diesen Worten neben Nathan angelangt. „Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, Junge, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass dieses kleine Spiel, von dir und deiner Mutter, genau hier endet!" Er starrte in das Gesicht seines Sohnes.

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber sie sprechen, Sir", sagte Nathan verwirrt. „Ich ging wegen dem Einhornhaar in den Verbotenen Wald. Ich gebe zu, dass das dumm war. Aber ich habe es gemacht, damit sie stolz auf mich sind und nicht, um Nachsitzen bei Ihnen zu bekommen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht mit Ihnen hier festsitzen, Sir, und ich weiß nicht, von welchem Spiel sie hier sprechen. Meine Mutter und ich machen gar nichts!", Nathan war bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter wütend geworden. _Was glaubt er, wer er ist, wenn er so über meine Mutter spricht? _

„So, Sie wissen also nichts über Ihre Mutter", bemerkte Snape „Oder über mich!"

„Ich weiß sehr wenig über Sie, Sir. Aber Sie können nicht sagen, dass ich nichts über meine eigene Mutter weiß", sagte Nathan.

„Dann sage mir, wer dein Vater ist", sagte Snape böse.

Nathan starrte den Mann vor ihm einfach nur wütend an. Er wollte schreien. Er wollte ihn verletzen.

Snape brach diesen Wettkampf im Anstarren zuerst ab. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass der Junge die Wahrheit wusste und nur mit ihm spielte. Aber jetzt, war er sich nicht mehr sicher.

Er hörte, wie Nathan tief einatmete und dann sagte: „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie diese Information gegen mich verwenden. Das ist es, was Sie tun, nicht wahr? Das ist es, was alle Slytherins machen. Sie nutzen ihr Wissen über die Schwäche eines anderen zu ihrem Vorteil." Nathans Stimme war leise und klang sehr verletzt.

„Ich werde den Kessel fertig reinigen und dann Ihren Kerker verlassen, Sir."

Er sah, wie der Junge seine Arbeit schnell abschloss und dann ging.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichten neben der Haupthandlung gefallen. Lasst es mich einfach durch eure Reviews wissen. Wir werden in meinem LJ (Homepage-Link ist im Profil) die einzelnen Reviews beantworten!

**Im nächsten Kapitel…** Halloween kommt näher, ein Duell wird vereinbart und natürlich gibt es mehr Nachsitzen für Nathan


	11. Kapitel 11: Kämpfe

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA: **SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA**: Haley

**A/N**: Das 11. Kapitel! Es ist Halloween und ein Duell steht auf dem Programm; und natürlich gibt es noch mehr Nachsitzen, was sonst. Wer wird gewinnen?

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Kämpfe**

Nathan war noch immer traurig, als der nächste Morgen anbrach. Es hatte ihn tief verletzt, wie Professor Snape die Tatsache ausgenutzt hatte, dass er nicht wusste, wer sein Vater war. Er hatte Snape wegen seiner Mutter vertraut. All die Dinge, die sie über den Zaubertrankmeister gesagt hatte, waren für ihn genug gewesen; er hatte Snape vertraut, nur damit dieser sein Vertrauen ausnutzte. Ja, er war wirklich enttäuscht von Professor Snape. Und er war auch auf sich selbst böse, weil er alle Vorsicht außer acht gelassen hatte.

Diese Gefühle hatte er, als er das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke zu noch einem weiteren Nachsitzen betrat. Den Mann am Tisch grüßte er nicht, wie er es sonst gewöhnlich tat. Er ging auch nicht quer durch den Raum, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er ging einfach zu dem Arbeitsplatz im hinteren Teil des Raumes und entschloss sich, darauf zu warten, dass Professor Snape den ersten Schritt machen würde. Soweit kam es jedoch nie, denn auf der Arbeitsplatte lag ein Pergament mit Anweisungen für die Aufgabe des heutigen Abends.

Eine Stunde war vergangen, als er weitere hundert Zeilen seiner Strafarbeit geschrieben hatte. Nathan hatte kein Wort mehr gesprochen, seitdem er den Raum betreten hatte, und auch Professor Snape nicht. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen, ließ es am Tisch, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, zurück, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Ohne den Professor anzusehen, der lesend an seinem Pult saß, verließ Nathan den Kerker.

Dasselbe geschah auch am nächsten Tag. Er betrat das Klassenzimmer, setzte sich in die letzte Bank und fand dort ein Pergament mit der Anweisung vor, noch mehr Strafzeilen zu schreiben. Nathan las seine Aufgabe und verdrehte die Augen, doch ansonsten ließ er sich seine Verachtung nicht anmerken. Er erledigte seine Arbeit und verließ die Kerker, nachdem er mehr als eine Stunde in Gesellschaft des Zaubertrankmeisters, der Arbeiten korrigierte, verbracht hatte, ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas gesagt hatte.

Snape blickte von den Aufsätzen der sechsten Klasse auf, sobald er hörte, dass sich die Türe geschlossen hatte und seufzte erleichtert. Ein weiteres Nachsitzen war in absoluter Stille vorübergegangen, kein einziges Wort zwischen Nathan und ihm selbst gewechselt worden. Er stand von seinem Platz auf, ging zum Arbeitstisch, den der Junge gerade verlassen hatte, und nahm sich das Pergament. Er öffnete die Pergamentrolle und überprüfte ihren Inhalt; es war wieder nur eine Wiederholung der Zeile, die er aufgegeben hatte. _Was habe ich erwartet? Mehr Nachrichten am Ende des Papiers? _Er schnaubte über diesen Gedanken. Der Junge wusste es besser.

Snape nahm die Pergamentrolle wieder mit zu seinem Tisch zurück und fuhr mit dem Korrigieren fort. Zumindest versuchte er es. Seit der Auseinandersetzung mit Nathan hatte er über den Vorfall nachgedacht. Zuerst war er froh darüber gewesen, dass er dem Jungen gezeigt hatte, wo es lang geht, dass er nicht der nette, ehrenhafte Mann war, wie sie von ihm behaupteten. Aber jetzt, nach zwei wortlosen Abenden, fragte er sich, was der Junge dachte. Er erinnerte sich an Nathans verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und den Vorwurf, seine Schwachstelle gegen ihn auszunutzen, und dies störte Snape. In dem Moment, in dem er von dem Jungen verlangt hatte, ihm den Namen seines Vaters zu nennen, hatte er angenommen, dass der Junge sein Wissen und sein betrügerisches Spiel, zugeben würde. Aber da lag er falsch. Nathan wusste überhaupt nichts und war verletzt worden. Durch ihn.

Snape ließ die Feder sinken und hob seine Hand, um damit seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren. Er wollte sich nicht damit herumplagen, was der Junge von ihm dachte. Er wollte gar nicht an den Jungen denken. Er kämpfte dagegen an, aber wusste, dass er verlor, und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

---

Der nächste Tag war ein Freitag, der Tag des Halloween-Festes. Nathan wurde durch das Treiben rund um ihn herum aus seiner melancholischen Stimmung gerissen. Er war fest entschlossen, Snape zu vergessen und viel Spaß mit seinen Freunden zu haben. Schließlich war doch Halloween!

Es war kurz nach dem Lunch und die Erstklässler hatten am Freitag Nachmittag keinen Unterricht mehr. Als Nathan und die Anderen nach dem Essen in der Großen Halle zurück kamen, herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors reges Treiben. Seine Freunde fanden einen freien Tisch und begannen ein Spiel Exploding Snap zu spielen, und sogar Nathan, der auf Grund seiner Hausaufgaben und natürlich auch des Nachsitzens kaum Zeit hatte zu spielen, machte dieses Mal mit. Sie waren gerade mitten im Spiel, als ein Junge in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, keuchend, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

„Es geht los!", rief er, und nachdem er ein paar Atemzüge genommen hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Sie sind draußen, beim Quidditchfeld."

Eine Welle der Aufregung ging durch den Raum und plötzlich beeilte sich jeder hinaus zu kommen. Die Erstklässer sahen sich gegenseitig verwundert an.

„Kommt ihr nicht?", fragte ein Drittklässler.

„Wohin geht ihr?", war Kevins Gegenfrage.

„Zum Quidditchfeld. Hast du es nicht gehört? Das Duell beginnt!", sagte der Drittklässler, als wäre dies die normalste Reaktion auf das, was gerade geschah.

„Ein Duell?", fragte Andy mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Yeah! Kommt, oder wir verpassen es!", antwortete der Junge und lief auf den Ausgang zu.

Andy war sogleich auf den Beinen und Kevin machte es im nach; nur Nathan war noch immer verwirrt. „Moment mal, wer duelliert sich?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn unten ein echtes Duell stattfindet, will ich es nicht verpassen!", sagte Andy, der bereits beim Portrait der fetten Dame war.

Nathans Neugierde ließ ihn nicht zurückbleiben. Er stand auf und folgte den anderen Gryffindors aus dem Schloss, auf die Anlagen. Er holte seine Freunde bei den richtungsändernden Treppen ein, und es sah so aus, als würde die ganze Schule auf dem Weg zum selben Ort sein.

Als er das Quidditchfeld erreichte, war bereits eine große Anzahl Schüler dort, die meisten davon aus Slytherin. Sie jubelten, während die Gryffindors besorgt aussahen. Das war nicht sehr beruhigend, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Szene, die Nathan schließlich vorfand, als er sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmenge gebahnt hatte. Professor Snape und Harry Potter zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben aufeinander. Nathan erblasste vor Schreck.

Ein helles blaues Licht kam aus Harrys Zauberstab, wurde aber durch eine unsichtbare Barriere abgeblockt, bevor es sein Ziel erreichen konnte. Snapes Zauberstab bewegte sich in erstaunlichem Tempo und ein roter Strahl schoss aus seiner Spitze und ging auf Harry los, welcher seinen eigenen Zauberstab hob und „_Protego_!" rief. Das rote Licht verschwand mit einem lauten Knall.

Beide Zauberer waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Gegner zu beobachten, als dass sie Nathan in der Nähe hätten stehen sehen können, der mit jedem weiteren Fluch mehr verzweifelte. „Jemand muss das beenden!", sagte er und blickte sich um. Es schien sich jedoch niemand darum zu kümmern. „Warum tut denn niemand etwas?", fragte er die anderen Schüler erschüttert.

„Da kann man nichts machen. Das machen sie jedes Jahr", antwortete ihm ein älteres Mädchen.

Nathan keuchte entsetzt, „Jedes Jahr?", aber dieses Mal bekam er keine Antwort. Alle Augen waren auf die sich duellierenden Zauber gerichtet.

Ein weiterer Blitz aus hellem Licht wurde vor Nathans Augen sichtbar und brachte auch seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Duell.

„_Stupefy_!", hörte er Harry rufen. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, wehrte Snape den lähmenden Fluch ab. Harry hob erneut seinen Zauberstab und sagte, „_Inanimatus Conjurus_!", und vor ihm erschienen aus dem Nichts einige Steine. Sobald sie alle erstellt waren, rief er, „_Oppugno_!", und die Steine schossen auf Snape zu. Der hatte dies jedoch offensichtlich erwartet und mit einem einzigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und einem gelangweilt aussehenden Gesichtsausdruck, ließ er die Steine verschwinden, bevor sie ihn erreichten.

„Sind Sie fertig mit diesen kindischen Flüchen?", sagte Snape mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Harrys einzige Reaktionen waren ein finsterer Blick und ein weiterer Fluch, welchen Snape, noch immer grinsend, wieder mit Leichtigkeit abblockte.

Snape wartete nicht auf einen weiteren Angriff, sondern hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte, „_Serpensortia_!".

Die Schlange glitt langsam in Harrys Richtung, der eher verärgert als besorgt zu sein schien, obwohl Snape noch immer spöttisch grinste. „Wenn Sie mit diesen Erstklässlerflüchen herumspielen wollen, kann ich mich Ihnen genauso gut anschließen", höhnte Snape.

Nathan schien besorgt, aber Harry zischte der heraufbeschworenen Schlange nur kurz zu, wahrscheinlich um sie dazu aufzufordern, dass sie zu Snape zurückging. Der wiederum ließ das Tier mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabs explodieren. Die ganze Schule schien jetzt zuzusehen, um die beiden sich duellierenden Zauberer hatte sich ein großer Kreis von Leuten gebildet, und noch mehr waren auf den Tribünen. Nathan konnte sogar einige seiner Lehrer sehen, doch auch sie schienen nicht gerade scharf darauf zu sein, dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen, und das bereitete Nathan noch mehr Unbehagen.

Einige Flüche mehr flogen und es wurde noch schlimmer. Es sah so aus, als würden sie immer mehr Probleme haben, die Attacken des Gegners abzuwehren, ganz besonders Harry. Darüber waren vor allem die Slytherins erfreut. Nathan konnte die Genugtuung in ihren Gesichtern sehen und Malfoy sah aus, als hätte er die beste Zeit seines Lebens.

Die Explosionsgeräusche und die Intensität der Lichter nahmen zu. Es schien, als hätte Harry einen Fluch durch Snapes Abwehr bekommen, aber es war nicht genug, um den älteren Zauberer aus dem Duell zu bringen. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck schien entschlossener denn je. Seine Augen waren starr auf Harrys gerichtet, als er seinen Zauberstab hob, ohne dabei ein Wort über seine Lippen zu lassen. Ein Lichtstrahl kam aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und war auf Harry gerichtet, der selbstbewusst aussah, bis die Bewegung, die er mit seinem Zauberstab machte, fehlschlug und das herannahende Licht nicht aufhielt. Nathan konnte den Ausdruck des Erstaunens in Harrys Gesicht sehen, und für einen Schlag setzte sein Herz aus. Aus dem Nichts erschienen Seile, die Harrys Körper umschlungen und ihn mit Gewalt festhielten. Er fiel gefesselt zu Boden.

Nathan riss entsetzt seine Augen weit auf und blickte dann auf den spöttisch aussehenden Professor Snape, der auf Harry zuschritt. Die Slytherins applaudierten, die Gryffindors und die anderen Schüler schauten enttäuscht, aber niemand schien über Harrys Situation am Boden besorgt. Nathan lief auf seinen Patenonkel zu und hörte Professor Snape sagen: „Sie haben es immer noch nicht verstanden, Potter."

„Der letzte war raffiniert", gab Harry zu. „Ein modifizierter Incarcerus, der aussah wie ein Levicorpus, als er ausgesprochen wurde, sehr Slytherin."

Snape zog auf diese Aussage hin, eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vielleicht lernen sie ja doch etwas dabei", sagte er und fügte mit einem weiteren spöttischen Grinsen hinzu, „aber es ist scheinbar immer noch nicht genug."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und begann die Seile zu bekämpfen, die ihn fesselten. Als Nathan dies sah, sagte er in befehlendem Ton: „Befreien Sie Onkel Harry."

Plötzlich bemerkten die beiden älteren Zauberer Nathan, der nun neben ihnen stand. Harry sprach zuerst. „Halt dich da raus, Nathan."

Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht, was Harry sagte. Er starrte Snape gebieterisch an und wartete, dass dieser ihm gehorchte. Snape starrte zurück, anfangs überrascht und verärgert, aber dann schien er... amüsiert darüber zu sein. Er sagte jedoch nichts.

Harry schien besorgt zu sein. "Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, Snape", sagte er.

Dies entging Snapes Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Er blickte auf Harry und fragte: „Oder was?"

Offenbar zufrieden mit Harrys ausbleibender Antwort, ging Snape an Nathan vorbei davon, so als wäre Nathan gar nicht da.

Nathan schien nicht im Geringsten besorgt darüber zu sein, was Professor Snape ihm antun könnte. „Ich sagte, Sie sollen meinen Patenonkel befreien", rief er Snape nach.

Dies ließ Snape in seiner Bewegung innehalten. Für einen Moment blieb er still stehen, ohne seinen Blick auf Nathan zu richten, dann zückte er ohne ein Wort seinen Zauberstab und mit einer Bewegung waren die Seile verschwunden, die Harry gefesselt hatten. Ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, schritt Snape schnell über die Hogwartsgründe und hinunter in seine Kerker.

Kaum dass Harry befreit war, war er auch schon wieder auf den Beinen und rieb sich seinen linken Arm. Nathan wandte sich ihm zu. „Geht es dir gut, Onkel Harry?"

„Es geht mir gut, es geht mir gut", antworte Harry, deutlich verärgert. „Ich erinnere mich, dass ich dich gebeten hatte, dich da raus zu halten."

„Ja, das hast du", stimmte Nathan zu. „Aber du bist auch am Boden gelegen und konntest dich nicht rühren", fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.

„So sehr ich deine Sorge um mich schätze, Nathan, ich möchte nicht, dass Snape einen Grund hat, gemein zu dir zu sein, und ich brauche dich nun wirklich nicht auch noch zwischen uns", sagte Harry mit sehr ernster Stimme.

„Warum habt ihr euch duelliert?", fragte Nathan.

„Wir duellieren uns jedes Jahr", antwortete Harry vage.

„Das habe ich gehört, aber warum?" Nathan gab sich mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden.

„Es hat etwas mit dem Krieg zu tun, Nathan. Das ist etwas, worüber du dich nicht sorgen solltest", sagte Harry.

Nathan schüttelte den Kopf. „Eines Tages wird mir jemand sagen müssen, was wirklich während des Kriegs passiert ist. So oft du auch sagst, dass es nichts mit mir zu tun hat, es ist, als ob ich irgendwie dazugehöre, und ich bin der Einzige, der nicht versteht, warum", protestierte er. Manchmal fühlte er sich sehr ausgeschlossen.

Sie gingen gemeinsam über den Weg zum Schloss zurück. Einige Schüler verweilten noch immer draußen, aber die Mehrheit von ihnen war bereits wieder drinnen. Ein Gryffindor, wahrscheinlich ein Sechstklässler, kam ihnen entgegen. „Nächstes Jahr werden Sie ihn schlagen, Mr. Potter."

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete Harry gleichgültig.

Andere Schüler machten ähnliche Bemerkungen, und Harry antworte ihnen fast immer das Gleiche. McGonagall kam ihnen entgegen. „Wann hört das endlich auf?", fragte sie, sichtlich verärgert. Harry ignorierte sie und dann fügte sie hinzu: „Jedes Jahr wird es gefährlicher. Sie sollten es besser wissen, Mr. Potter."

„Sie wissen, es wäre noch schlimmer, wenn wir es nicht besser wüssten und uns wirklich gegenseitig verletzen würden", antwortete Harry. „Und ich werde ihn nächstes Jahr schlagen. Wenn ich gewinne, dann lernt er vielleicht endlich sich zu benehmen und hört auf so ein Mistkerl zu sein."

„Mr. Potter!", schalt McGonagall.

Nathan sah überrascht aus, doch nicht wegen des Schimpfworts, sondern weil er erfahren hatte, dass Harry noch nie zuvor gewonnen hatte. „Du sagst, du hast Professor Snape noch nie in einem Duell besiegt?"

Harry antwortete nicht gleich darauf. Die Situation schien ihm ein wenig unangenehm zu sein, er schien sogar etwas beschämt. „Ich werde nächstes Jahr gewinnen", sagte er fest entschlossen.

Die Schuldirektorin verengte ihren Blick.

Nathan starrte mit offenem Mund. Er wusste es, aber zu erfahren, dass sein Patenonkel, dem nachgesagt wurde, dass er der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit war, die Duelle gegen Professor Snape seit Jahren verloren hatte, war zu viel für ihn. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Bewunderung für den Zaubertrankmeister noch weiter anwuchs, und das trotz der Gedanken über dessen zwielichtigen Charakter. Er musste zugeben, dass Professor Snape wirklich ein großer Zauberer war.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle. Professor McGonagall und Harry gingen in ihr Büro. Nathan fand seine Freunde und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Es war noch immer ein bisschen Zeit, bevor das Halloweenfest beginnen sollte.

---

Severus Snape war zurück in seinem Büro, nachdem er ein weiteres Duell gegen Harry Potter gewonnen hatte. Normalerweise reichte dies, um ihn für den Rest der Woche in gute Stimmung zu versetzen, nicht so jedoch in diesem Jahr. Dieses Jahr war Granger da, der jeden Moment, der sonst fantastisch wäre, zu etwas schrecklichem machte. Besonders in diesem Fall war Granger für seinen Unmut verantwortlich. Ein Wort konnte er nicht aus seinen Gedanken löschen: Patenonkel.

„Harry verdammter Potter", murmelte er. „Es hätte jede andere Person sein können, aber nein. Es musste natürlich _Potter _sein!" Er konnte nicht mehr still stehen, und das obwohl sein Körper nach der Anstrengung des Duells Ruhe benötigte. Er begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Der Patenonkel seines Sohnes war Harry Potter.

Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er brauchte sich doch gar nicht darum zu scheren, oder? Er hatte gar nichts mit dem Jungen zu tun. _Wenn sein Patenonkel Harry Potter oder Neville Longbottom sein sollte, so ist mir das völlig egal, _zwang er sich zu denken, aber es gelang ihm nicht, es auch wirklich zu meinen. Es machte ihm etwas aus und es fraß ihn auf.

Sein Geist war es so gewohnt, die unterschiedlichsten Seiten einer Situation zu analysieren, dass er nicht umhin kam sich Gedanken zu machen. Wenn Harry Potter Nathans Patenonkel war, und er – Severus Snape – der Vater des Jungen, seine vorgesehene Rolle nicht ausfüllte, so bedeutete das, dass Potter seinen Platz in Nathans Leben eingenommen hatte, den Platz, der ihm rechtlich zustand. Es war egal, dass er eigentlich nicht der Vater des Jungen _sein _wollte; es ging nur darum, dass Potter derjenige war, der ihn ersetzte. Das war einfach nicht möglich!

Er ging noch etwas länger auf und ab, dann seufzte er kurz. Er musste sich selbst beruhigen. Potter war schon seit mehr als elf Jahren der Patenonkel seines Sohnes. Das würde auch in einigen Stunden nicht anders sein. Er zwang sich, sich hinzusetzen. _Warum kümmert mich das Ganze überhaupt, _grübelte er und versuchte sich wieder davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihn eigentlich gar nicht kümmerte, scheiterte jedoch. Er knurrte verärgert.

_Hermine Granger wusste, dass ich das niemals akzeptiert hätte, _dachte er. Warum hatte sie es getan? Wie immer, wenn er dieser Tage an Hermine dachte, hatten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Sie hat Glück, wenn sie das nächste Mal, dass ich sie treffe, überlebt", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. _Wie viele weitere Überraschungen hält sie für mich bereit, _fragte er sich.

Er wollte aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Er öffnete ein Buch und las ein und denselben Absatz drei Mal, dann schloss er es verärgert wieder. Er griff nach einem Stapel von Pergamentpapier, das auf der linken Seite seines Tisches lag – es waren Aufsätze. Er begann sie zu korrigieren und dies schien seine Gedanken für eine Weile abzulenken.

Eine Stunde war vorüber, und er hatte beinahe alle Arbeiten des Stapels korrigiert, als er jemanden an seiner Türe hörte. Er atmete einmal tief ein und sagte, „Herein!"

Harry Potter betrat sein Büro. _Genau der Mann, den ich unbedingt treffen wollte, _dachte er sarkastisch. Er wollte ihn gerade wieder hinauswerfen, doch Potter war schneller, als er.

„Bevor Sie beginnen, mich darüber zu belehren, dass ich nichts weiß und um wie viel Sie besser sind als ich, sollten sie wissen, dass ich nicht hier bin, über mich oder das Duell zu sprechen. Ich bin hier um über Nathan zu reden", sagte Harry und setzte sich, ganz ohne Einladung, auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Snape. Dann warf er dem anderen Mann einen Blick zu, der Snape dazu herauszufordern schien, zu widersprechen.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und überkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. Im Innern fragte er sich, wie viel schlimmer sein Abend überhaupt noch werden konnte. Laut sagte er nur: „Fassen Sie sich kurz, ich bin ein beschäftigter Mann, Potter."

Harry schnaubte kurz. „Okay, dann kommen wir gleich zum Wesentlichen. Lassen Sie Nathan zufrieden!", sagte er unverblümt.

Snape sah Potter einen Augenblick in Ruhe an. Er versuchte den Zwang zu unterdrücken, ihm zu sagen, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte, das vom Vater des Jungen zu verlangen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich verstanden habe, was sie meinen, Potter", sagte er stattdessen und wünschte sich, dass der Patenonkel seines Sohnes ihm einen rechtmäßigen Grund geben würde, ihn zu verfluchen.

„Ich meine genau, was ich gesagt habe, Snape. Geben Sie ihm kein Nachsitzen für nichts und wieder nichts, ziehen Sie ihm keine Punkte ab, weil er zur falschen Zeit geatmet hat, und geben Sie ihm auch keine schlechteren Noten als den Slytherins, welche schlechter arbeiten, nur weil er Hermines Sohn und mein Patensohn ist", sagte Harry. „Lassen sie ihn in Frieden!"

Snape verengte verärgert seinen Blick. „Wollen Sie andeuten, dass ich unfair ihm gegenüber bin, weil er ihr Patensohn ist?", sagte er.

„Ja, das ist genau das, was ich sage", bestätigte Harry.

„Ich habe bis heute Nachmittag noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass er Ihr verdammter Patensohn ist, und wenn er Nachsitzen hatte oder ich Punkte von den glorreichen Gryffindors abgezogen habe, dann deshalb, weil er genauso leichtsinnig und mutwillig ist, wie sie es waren", sagte Snape und lehnte sich vor, um über den Tisch in Potters grüne Augen zu starren. „Versuchen Sie nicht, mir zu sagen, wie ich meine Schüler zu behandeln habe, Potter!"

„Gut, aber ich habe Sie gewarnt", sagte Harry abschätzig und stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte. „Wenn ich mit Ihnen noch einmal über diese Angelegenheit sprechen muss, wird Ihnen das nicht gefallen. Versuchen Sie nicht zu vergessen, dass Nathan jemanden hat, der sich um ihn kümmert, und es nicht so ist, wie bei mir früher", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

Snape knurrte verärgert. _Wie kann er es wagen, _dachte er. Er atmete einmal tief ein und verließ sein Büro, um mit Riesenschritten sein Quartier aufzusuchen. Er musste noch immer das verdammte Halloweenfest besuchen, und er hatte auch noch ein weiteres Nachsitzen mit seiner kleinen Nemesis, bevor der Tag für ihn vorüber war.

---

Nathan betrat gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden die Große Halle und war erstaunt, was er alles sah. Die Schulleiterin McGonagall setzte die Tradition Dumbledores weiter fort und hatte den Raum mit lebenden Fledermäusen, Kerzen und geschnitzten Kürbissen dekoriert. Es sah wirklich fantastisch aus.

Fast alle Lehrer waren bereits an ihrem Tisch und auch Professor Snape war unter ihnen. Harry hatte Hogwarts noch vor dem Fest verlassen; das wusste Nathan, weil sein Patenonkel zu ihm in den Aufenthaltsraum gekommen war, um sich zu verabschieden, und damit für einige Aufregung gesorgt hatte. Es sah so aus, als hätte Harrys Niederlage im Duell nichts an seinem Heldenimage geändert.

Er blickte hinüber zu den Slytherins. Ihre Laune schien sich nach dem Duell verbessert zu haben. Sie waren lebhafter als sonst, und von Zeit zu Zeit schauten sie in Richtung von Professor Snape und gaben Kommentare über irgendetwas ab.

Nathan setzte sich gegenüber von Kevin an den Tisch und Andy nahm zu seiner Linken Platz. Sie allen waren sehr ausgelassen wegen des Festes.

„Es ist großartig, oder?", fragte Kevin, der sich voller Verwunderung die verzauberte Decke mit all den Fledermäusen ansah.

„Ja, das ist es", stimmte ihm Nathan zu. „Obwohl ich schon davon gehört habe, habe ich mir nicht vorstellen können, dass es so aussehen würde."

„Schaut euch die Größe dieses Kürbisses an!", sagte Andy und zeigte auf einen wirklich riesigen Kürbis.

„Der ist wirklich groß", bestätigte Kevin.

Als das Essen serviert wurde, richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Tisch. Sie aßen von allem ein bisschen etwas und tranken eine Menge Kürbissaft. Als sie auf den Pudding warteten, sah Nathan, dass Kevin seinen Blick verengte und etwas hinter ihm beobachtete. Er drehte sich um und sah Devon Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht. Entnervt rollte er mit seinen Augen und sagte: „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

„Nettes Duell heute Abend, nicht wahr, Granger?", fragte Malfoy.

„Ja, das war es", war seine Antwort.

Dies schien Malfoy ein wenig aus der Bahn zu werfen. Er erholte sich jedoch schnell. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass dein werter Patenonkel nicht all das ist, war er vorgibt", sagte er.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er vorgibt irgendetwas zu sein. Aber du kennst ihn ja nicht einmal", sagte Nathan gelassen.

„Dafür kenne ich Professor Snape, und der kann Harry Potter mit geschlossenen Augen schlagen, wann immer er es möchte", sagte Malfoy dann, der es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt war eine Auseinandersetzung zu verlieren.

Bevor Nathan ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, unterbrach das Objekt ihrer Diskussion – Professor Snape – die beiden Schüler.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy. Gehen Sie jetzt zurück auf Ihren Platz", sagte Snape, dann sah er Nathan an und sagte: „Mr. Granger, wir haben nach dem Essen noch Nachsitzen, egal ob mit oder ohne Halloween."

Nathan verließ die Große Halle direkt nach dem Dessert und ging in die Kerker. Er betrat das Klassenzimmer, wie er es die letzten beiden Male beim Nachsitzen gemacht hatte und ging direkt zum hinterst gelegenen Arbeitsplatz im Raum. Da war es – ein Pergament mit Anweisungen. Er nahm das Stück Papier und las es. „Weitere Strafsätze?", jammerte er leise.

„Was haben sie gesagt, Mr. Granger?", fragte Snape und erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort von dem Jungen.

Nathan hatte dieses langweilige Nachsitzen Leid und so wiederholte er frech, „Noch mehr Strafsätze, Sir?"

Snape legte seine Feder nieder, schlug seine Hände vor sich zusammen und legte sie auf die Tischplatte. „Wollen sie sich beschweren, Mr. Granger?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und wollte ihn damit zu einem _Ja _verleiten.

„Nun, ja, Sir. Ich dachte, wir könnten diese Zeit für etwas Produktiveres verwenden, als weitere Strafsätze zu schreiben." Das war es, er hatte es wirklich gesagt.

„Ich habe ein paar wirklich schmutzige Kessel hier stehen, wenn sie die lieber reinigen wollen?", fragte Snape mit einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Ja, das würde ich in der Tat, Sir", antworte Nathan einfach.

Wenn Snape darüber überrascht war, so ließ er es sich nichts anmerken. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, schwenkte ihn und sagte: „_Accio_ Kessel." Zwei ziemlich verdreckte Kessel schwebten von einem Regal herab und landeten auf der Arbeitsbank vor Snapes Schreibtisch. „Bitteschön, Mr. Granger", sagte er und grinste spöttisch.

Nathan sagte kein Wort, er ging nur zu den Kesseln und begann sie zu schrubben. Von Zeit zu Zeit beobachtete Snape den Jungen mit Verwunderung. Der Junge hatte das Talent ihn zu beeindrucken, das musste er zugeben.

Snape hatte die Nase gestrichen voll davon, gegen seine Neugierde anzukämpfen, und war es leid so zu tun als korrigiere er Aufsätze. Er stand auf, ging zur Vorderseite seines Tisches, lehnte sich dort mit verschränkten Armen an und sah Nathan an.

Von der plötzlichen Bewegung aufgeschreckt, blickte der Junge auf. Für einen Moment hörte er auf zu schrubben, aber als Professor Snape nichts sagte, fuhr er mit seiner Aufgabe fort.

Einige Minuten später brach Professor Snape jedoch die Stille. „Sagen sie mir, Mr. Granger, warum sind Sie mir heute auf dem Quidditchfeld entgegengetreten?"

Nathan hörte zu schrubben auf, sah aber nicht hoch. „Ich wolle Sie nicht konfrontieren, Sir. Ich wollte nur, dass Sie meinen Patenonkel befreien."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Snape und verließ seine angelehnte Position, um vor dem Tisch auf und ab zu gehen. „So, der große Harry Potter ist also Ihr Patenonkel. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das einige Dinge leichter für Sie machen sollte."

„Ich bin in der Welt der Muggel aufgewachsen, Sir. Es machte damals keinen Unterschied und jetzt hat sich nichts geändert", sagte Nathan und sah jetzt auf Snape.

Snape starrte den Jungen für einen Moment an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die Dinge geändert haben. Sie müssen im Gryffindor Turm für ihre Verbindung zu Helden wie ihm einiges Ansehen genießen", drängte er.

Nathan wusste nicht, worauf Professor Snape dieses Gespräch zielen ließ. „Leute kannten mich, bevor ich sie gekannt habe, aber das ist schon alles. Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles etwas ändern sollte", sagte er und zuckte verwundert mit den Schultern, bevor er wieder mit dem Schrubben des Kessels weitermachte.

Snape näherte sich dem Jungen. „Sie müssen ihn wirklich gern haben, wenn sie mir gegenüber so respektlos sind."

Nathan unterbrach seine Arbeit ein weiteres Mal. „Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein, Sir. Es tut mir leid, wenn sie dieses Gefühl gehabt haben sollten." Er begann sich durch das ungewöhnliche Verhalten von Professor Snape unwohl zu fühlen.

„Würde es Ihnen gefallen, Mr. Potter als Vater zu haben?", fragte Snape, unfähig den Mund zu halten und doch verärgert über sich selbst, kaum dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

Nathan sah schnell auf. Professor Snape hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, und er sah ihn für lange Zeit an. „Er ist es nicht", sagte Nathan leise und blickte wieder hinunter in den Kessel. _Er ist es nicht, oder ist er es, _dachte er unsicher.

Snape konnte ihn beinahe nicht hören. „Nein, er ist es nicht, aber das war nicht meine Frage." Er drehte sein Gesicht wieder dem Jungen zu. „Jeder Junge würde es wollen, dass ein Held wie Harry Potter sein Vater wäre, und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie da anders sind."

Nathan wurde, durch dieses eigenartige Gespräch nur noch mehr verwirrt. _Warum erzählt er mir das? Was meint er, _dachte er. _Weiß er, wer mein Vater ist? Er muss es wissen, warum sollte er sonst so deutlich bejahen, dass Harry _nicht _mein Vater ist?_

Snape war schon wieder an seinem Tisch, als Nathan wieder von dem Kessel aufblickte. Was immer er sagen wollte, kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. Still reinigte er die Kessel zu Ende. Professor Snape wusste, wer sein Vater war. Nathan war sich dabei nun ganz sicher.

Als er seinen Arbeitsplatz verließ, um vor den Tisch des Zaubertrankmeisters zu treten und zu sagen, dass er fertig sei, sagte Professor Snape: „Wenn sie fertig sind, können sie gehen."

Und das tat er dann auch.

---

Hermine Granger war von ihrem Arbeitstag zurück zu Hause. Später würde sie ein Halloweenfest besuchen, das von einem der Professoren von der Universität veranstaltet wurde. Er und seine Frau gaben die Feier jedes Jahr und jedes Jahr hatte sie ihre Einladung mit der Entschuldigung abgelehnt, dass sie mit Nathan _Süßes oder Saueres_ machte oder ihn zu einer Party bei Freunden bringen musste. Dieses Jahr war Nathan jedoch in Hogwarts und daher hatte sie keine Ausrede, um diesem Ereignis fernzubleiben.

William hatte ihr angeboten, sie abzuholen, damit sie gemeinsam hingehen konnten. Ihr war keine Entschuldigung eingefallen, um seine Einladung abzuweisen, und daher wartete sie jetzt, dass er sie abholte. Sie hatte sich als Julia verkleidet, da William als Romeo gehen würde. Zuerst hatte sie über diese kitschige Idee einfach nur mit den Augen gerollt, aber ihm schien es zu gefallen und so hatte sie zugesagt. Sie wollte sich nicht selbst auch noch etwas ausdenken müssen. Nun saß sie in ihrem verzauberten Kleid da, wartete und dachte nach.

Seit ihrem Besuch in Hogwarts, war Severus Snape wieder in ihren Träumen erschienen. Dieses Mal waren es jedoch keine Albträume über die Nacht, in der sie von den Todessern gefangen worden war, sondern es waren Träume von diesen geschickten Hände, die ihr Gesicht und ihr Haar berührten. Es war... beunruhigend, für sie. Sie respektierte ihn, ja. Sie bewunderte ihn, natürlich. Aber dies war anders. Es war neu.

Severus Snape war seit dem Tag, an dem sie nach Hogwarts kam, immer ein Teil ihres Lebens gewesen. Zuerst hatte sie ihn wegen seines Wissens und seiner Fähigkeiten als Zaubertrankmeister respektiert. Später bewunderte sie ihn für seinen Weitblick, seine Kraft als Spion für den Orden, dann für seine Ehre und seinen Mut das Versprechen, das er Albus gegeben hatte, einzulösen, und schlussendlich hatte sie ihn dafür geschätzt, dass er sie in jener Nacht gerettet hatte. Seitdem war er durch Nathan ein Teil ihres Lebens, selbst wenn er nicht physisch anwesend war. Aber jetzt…

Jetzt wusste sie es nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihn wieder getroffen und nun tauchte er auf einmal in ihren Träumen auf. Er war darin jedoch nicht ihr persönlicher Held, es war etwas anderes, viel mehr. _Was hat das zu bedeuten, _fragte sie sich selbst. Hatte sie Fantasien über ihren Idealmann in Form des Vaters ihres Sohnes? War es die Figur, die Severus repräsentierte oder war es der Mann, Severus, selbst? Vielleicht legte sie auch zu viel Bedeutung in diese Träume und sie meinten eigentlich überhaupt nichts. _Immerhin, das Interpretieren von Träumen würde jemand wie Trelawney machen, aber ich nicht, _mahnte sie sich selbst.

Diese Träume nicht zu analysieren, stellte sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig heraus. Sie versuchte an andere Dinge, wie ihre Arbeit oder ihre Freunde, zu denken. Aber so viel sie auch versuchte, sie kam immer wieder zu Severus Händen in ihren Träumen zurück. So lange, bis eine solidere Form der Ablenkung auf den Plan trat; William war an der Tür.

Sie traf ihn unten an der Treppe. Er stand mit offenem Mund da, als er sie sah, und aus lauter Verlegenheit darüber, wurde sie ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Er schien sich soweit zu erholen, um sich theatralisch zu verbeugen und zu sagen: „_Bis heute habe ich noch keine so wahre Schönheit gesehen_. Meine Julia, du bist so wunderschön, wie der hellste Stern am Himmel." Er lächelte.

Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, leicht mit ihren Augen zu rollen, als sie diese alberne Umwerbung vernahm, aber errötete dennoch. „Vielen Dank, Romeo. Du siehst auch sehr hübsch aus", sagte sie und nahm seine angebotene Hand. Er führte sie zu seinem Wagen und gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Fest.

Als sie an dem angegebenen Ort ankamen, wurden sie von den Gastgebern des heutigen Abends begrüßt. Das Haus war mit einigen geschnitzten Kürbissen, falschen Spinnweben und Kesseln, die mit Rauch von Trockeneis, umsichtig dekoriert. Sie seufzte, verärgert über die Erinnerungen, die sie plötzlich hatte.

Das Haus war voller Gäste. Sie kannte die meisten der Leute von der Universität. Musik füllte den Raum und einige Paare tanzten vergnügt. William bat ihr ein Getränk an, das sie gerne annahm. Es war eine nette Party und eine gute Ablenkung von ihren Gedanken.

Die Nacht schritt gut voran. Sie unterhielt sich mit einigen Kollegen, lachte über einige Streiche und tanzte mit William, der sehr nett zu ihr war. Er war eine gute Ablenkung.

Es wurde spät und sie fühlte sich bereits ein wenig müde. Sie bat William, sie heimzubringen, und dieser sagte sofort zu. Sie verabschiedeten sich und er fuhr sie nach Hause. Er hielt sein Auto in der Nähe ihrer Eingangstüre an. „Ich habe den heutigen Abend sehr genossen", sagte er.

„Ich hatte auch eine angenehme Zeit. Danke, dass du mich überzeugt hast, mitzugehen", antwortete Hermine.

„Es war mir eine Freude, meine Julia", sagte er, griff nach ihrer Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Er hielt ihre Hand für einen weiteren Augenblick fest und blickte ihr in die braunen Augen.

Eine peinliche Stille fiel über die beiden und Hermine unterbrach zuerst den Augenkontakt. Sie sah auf ihre vereinten Hände und zog ihre weg. „Ich sehe dich am Montag", sagte sie dann.

Er schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, als er antwortete: „Natürlich Hermine."

„Dann gute Nacht", sagte sie und betrat ihr Wohnhaus.

„Gute Nacht", antwortete er und ging.

Hermine schloss die Türe hinter sich und seufzte. Sie hatte den Kampf mit ihrem Verstand in jenem Moment verloren, als ihr Blick auf die Hände glitt, die ihre hielten. Es waren nicht seine – es waren nicht die von Severus – und es fühlte sich falsch an.

* * *

**A/N:** Snape hat gewonnen! Tut mir leid, wenn ihr auf Harry gesetzt habt. Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Lasst es mich durch eine Review wissen! Ich werde die Meldungen auf meiner Homepage (Link auf der Profil-Seite) beantworten. :0)

Der Kommentar von Romeo und Julia ist wortwörtlich übersetzt, das englische Original enthält auch das Original von Shakespeare.

**B/N: **Es tut mir unheimlich leid, dass ich für dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht habe. Es ist aber nun einmal so, dass es noch ein Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts gibt, das ab und zu mehr Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Jetzt bin ich wieder da... ;-)

**Im nächsten Kapitel…** Ein Porträt hat einiges zu sagen und ratet: mehr Nachsitzen.


	12. Kapitel 12: Weisheit

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA: **SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **primax

**GERMAN BETA**: Haley

**A/N**: Kapitel zwölf. :0) Ein Portrait hat etwas zu sagen. Und ratet, was noch? Mehr Nachsitzen. :0)

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Weisheit**

An diesem Samstag erwachte Hermine spät durch das Pochen einer Eule an ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster. Sie öffnete das Fenster für den Vogel, welcher einen Brief an seinem Bein befestigt hatte. Es war ein Brief von Nathan.

Sie hatte unruhig auf eine Nachricht von ihm gewartet, seitdem sie Hogwarts, nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht im Krankenflügel, verlassen hatte. Sie nahm die Pergamentrolle, setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes und begann zu lesen:

_**Liebe Mum,**_

_**es geht mir wirklich gut! Ich weiß, dass du sicher immer an mich denkst, seitdem du wieder nach Hause gereist bist. Ich fühle mich ganz gesund und ich esse auch all das Gemüse, ich schwöre es.**_

Das war eine Erleichterung. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um Nathans Genesung gemacht und zu hören, dass es ihm gut ging, war das, was sie brauchte.

_**Ich habe einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape, dafür dass ich den Verbotenen Wald betreten habe. Er hat mir auch fünfzig Punkte abgezogen, aber ich glaube, das ist nur fair.**_

„Einen Monat allein mit Snape!", sagte sie zu sich selbst und bedeckte mit einer Hand ihren offenen Mund, während die andere Hand den Brief hielt. „Oh Gott!"

Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf und begann daneben auf und ab zu laufen. Den Brief in ihrer Hand hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr Geheimnis einen Monat mit täglichen, so intensiven Zusammentreffen überleben würde, da war sie sich sicher. _Was mache ich?, _dachte sie. _Er wird es herausfinden, und er wird mich umbringen!_

Sie ging in die Küche, denn sie brauchte ein wenig Wasser, um sich zu beruhigen. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das Glas zu ihrem Mund führte. _Er wird es niemals verstehen, _gestand sie sich ein.Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Küchentisch, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und legte die Stirn in ihre Hand. Sie seufzte. _Was mache ich?, _dachte sie erneut und hatte keine Antwort. _Was wird Severus machen?, _dachte sie dann.

Der Gedanke daran, was er tun konnte, wenn er es herausfand, machte ihr Sorgen. Würde er sie gleich aufsuchen? Würde er es Nathan sagen? Sie wusste es nicht. _Wenn er es Nathan sagt, bevor er mit mir spricht, wird ihm das leid tun!, _schwor sie sich.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Es half jedoch nichts. Alles was sie wusste, war, dass die Beiden einen Monat gemeinsam beim Nachsitzen verbringen würden. Dieser Monat konnte auch enden, ohne dass die beiden irgendetwas entdeckten. Noch ein weiterer, tiefer Atemzug und dann ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie den Brief zurückgelassen hatte.

_**Wie war Halloween? Hast du viele Zuckerl verteilt? Dieses Jahr habe ich, wie du weißt, keine bekommen. Es gab ein Fest in der Großen Halle und es war genauso, wie du, Onkel Ron und Onkel Harry es immer erzählt habt. Die vielen, lebenden Fledermäuse waren wirklich cool!**_

Darüber musste sie lachen.

_**Dann war da auch noch das Duell von Onkel Harry mit Professor Snape…**_

„Was?", rief sie und fuhr mit dem Lesen fort, um mehr über das Duell herauszufinden.

…**_Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass es so viele Flüche gibt. Wusstest du, dass Onkel Harry noch nie gewonnen hat? Ja, das hat mich auch überrascht, als er es mir erzählte. Aber er hat gesagt, dass er nächstes Jahr gewinnen wird, wenn sie sich wieder duellieren. Das machen sie jedes Jahr._**

„Harry duelliert sich jedes Jahr mit Severus?", sagte sie erstaunt und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. _Das ist unglaublich. Wann werden sie jemals erwachsen?, _dachte sie dann und versuchte nicht böse auf Harry zu sein, weil er ihr niemals davon erzählt hatte.

_**Nächstes Wochenende findet das erste Quidditch-Spiel in diesem Jahr statt. Gryffindor wird gegen Slytherin spielen und alle Leute reden seit gestern nach dem Fest nur noch über dieses Thema. Andy sagt, dass unser Team viel besser als ihres ist, aber ich weiß noch nicht genug über Quidditch, um mir da sicher zu sein.**_

_**Ich vermisse dich so sehr, ich kann die Weihnachtsferien kaum erwarten, wenn wir wieder zusammen sein werden.**_

_**In Liebe,**_

_**Nathan**_

Mit einem Seufzer beendete sie das Lesen des Briefs. Auch sie freute sich schon auf Weihnachten. Würde ihr Geheimnis bis dahin überleben? Da war nichts, was sie jetzt tun konnte, außer zu warten. Na ja, vielleicht konnte sie mehr machen. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und begann in ihrem Arbeitsraum einen Brief an ihren Sohn zu schreiben.

---

Das letzte Nachsitzen hatte Nathan eine Menge zum Nachdenken gelassen. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass Professor Snape mehr über seinen Vater wusste, als er vorgab, und seitdem er gestern die Kerker verlassen hatte, versuchte er eine Möglichkeit zu finden, an dieses Wissen zu gelangen. Er hatte das Frühstück verpasst, da er lieber im stillen Zimmer liegen geblieben war, um nachzudenken. Er hatte seine Freunde abgewiesen, die ihn einige Male gerufen hatten, bevor sie es aufgaben.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, hatte Nathan einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Er würde bei Professor Snapes kleinem Spiel mitmachen. Er würde sich an alles halten, was der ältere Zauberer sagte, egal wie wenig Sinn es machte. Wenn sein Gedankengang richtig war, dann würde es irgendwann einen Sinn ergeben und er würde herausfinden, was auch immer Professor Snape wusste.

Mit diesen Gedanken, betrat Nathan an diesem Abend den Zaubertrankklassenraum und ging direkt zum Tisch von Professor Snape, wo der Zauberer saß. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte er und wartete auf keine Antwort, denn er wusste, dass keine kommen würde. „Ich habe die Antwort auf ihre Frage."

Diese Aussage lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Zaubertrankmeisters von dem Buch ab, das er vorgab zu lesen. Er verengte seinen Blick und schaute seinen Sohn grüblerisch an. Der Junge konnte sich nicht auf das beziehen, was er am Tag zuvor gefragt hatte, oder? Severus hatte sich für den verbliebenen vorigen Abend für seine Schwäche gescholten, das Thema während ihres letzten Nachsitzens überhaupt angesprochen zu haben – zu fragen, ob es Nathan gefallen würde, Potter zum Vater zu haben.

Jetzt war Severus von seinem Fehler überzeugt. _Hat er gesagt, dass er eine Antwort hat?, _dachte er und versuchte den Zweifel zu schüren, von dem er wusste, dass er unbegründet war. Das war tatsächlich, was der Junge gesagt hatte; dass er eine Antwort auf seine Frage hatte. Seine Gedanken wurden von Nathan unterbrochen.

„Ich hätte Onkel Harry gerne als meinen Vater, aber wir beide wissen, dass er es nicht ist", sagte Nathan ruhig. „Ich glaube also, dass ihre Frage eher war, ob ich gerne hätte, dass mein Vater so ähnlich wäre wie Harry Potter." Er unterbrach sich und suchte in den schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers nach einer Bestätigung. Er nahm die fehlende Reaktion des Zaubertrankmeisters als Bejahung und fuhr fort: „Dann ist meine Antwort ein Ja."

„Wer würde nicht einen Vater haben wollen, der ein so ehrenhafter und mächtiger Zauberer wie er ist? Er ist mutig und intelligent", sagte er. Mit ein wenig Humor, fügte er dann hinzu, „obwohl ich das manchmal bezweifle."

Auf die letzte Aussage hin entspannte Severus seinen verengten Blick.

„Beantwortet das Ihre Frage, Sir?", fragte Nathan.

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte kurz als Antwort, da er nichts sicheres hatte, das er hätte erwidern können. Er ging auf ein sichereres Thema über und sagte, „Ich habe einige Frösche, die für den Unterricht vorbereitet werden müssen. Sie sind in der Kiste." Als er sprach, zeigte er auf die Box und sah, wie Nathan seiner Bewegung mit seinen Augen folgte. „Sie werden jedes einzelne, verwendbare Stück auf die unterschiedlichen Abnehmer aufteilen; Beine, Augen Gehirn und Haut", wies er an.

Nathan sah ihn an und lächelte ein wenig. _Ist er... glücklich über diese Aufgabe?, _fragte sich Snape und versuchte zu verstehen, was diese eigenartige Reaktion auf das Sezieren von Fröschen war. Seine Gedanken wurden durch die nächsten Worte des Jungen geklärt.

„Wie mache ich das genau? Ich würde gerne lernen, wie man all die Inhalte aus einem einzigen Frosch gewinnen kann!", sagte Nathan enthusiastisch.

Severus rollte mit seinen Augen. Der Junge war wie seine Mutter, wenn es darum ging, Neues zu lernen und _wie ich, _fügte er im Geiste hinzu. Er stand von seinem Tisch auf und ging zu einem Arbeitsplatz. Nathan folgte ihm gleich auf dem Fuß. Er nahm ein scharfes Messer und einen der toten Frösche aus der Kiste. Dann zeigte er es dem Jungen, der jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam beobachtete. „Zuerst müssen Sie die Beine am Ansatz abschneiden, so wie hier", sagte er und führte es vor. „Der nächste Schritt ist, den Frosch aufzuschneiden und die Innereinen zu entfernen. Nur der Kopf bleibt unberührt. Da muss die Haut intakt bleiben." Er zeigte jeden seiner Schritte ganz genau vor. Nathan schaute ihm fasziniert zu. „Dann müssen sie die Augen entfernen, ohne sie zu perforieren, und erst dann dürfen sie das Gehirn entfernen", fügte er hinzu und beendete die Extraktion des ersten Frosches vorsichtig.

„Jetzt versuche ich es", sagte Nathan enthusiastisch und streckte die Hand aus, um das Messer von Professor Snape zu nehmen, der seine Augen auf die Hände des Jungen richtete und eine Augenbraue hochzog. Er brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um seine Erheiterung zu verbergen, und übergab das scharfe Werkzeug. Er drehte sich um, um wieder zu seinem Tisch zurückzukehren und den Jungen seiner Aufgabe zu überlassen, als er hörte, „Schauen Sie, ob ich es richtig mache, Sir."

Er drehte sich wieder zurück und beobachtete, wie sein Sohn so mit dem Messer umging, wie er es gerade selbst gemacht hatte, und die Beine des Frosches mit erstaunlicher Genauigkeit abtrennte. Nathan hatte bereits den Amphibienkörper von den Innereien befreit und begann, das erste Auge des Frosches zu entfernen, doch hier zögerte er das erste Mal, als er versuchte, die richtige Ansatzstelle für das Messer zu finden. Als er sich schließlich für die falsche Stelle entschied, sagte Severus: „Sie werden das Auge zerstören. Winkeln Sie das Messer mehr ab." Nathan tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, und sah zur Bestätigung den Professor an. Severus legte seine rechte Hand über die von Nathan und setzte sie auf den rechten Winkel. Nathan beendete den ersten Frosch ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten.

„Wie war das?", fragte Nathan und seine Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll.

„Akzeptabel", antwortete Severus. „Machen sie dasselbe mit den restlichen Fröschen."

Nathan nickte und strahlte noch immer über das ganze Gesicht.

Mehr als eine Stunde verging, während Nathan arbeitete. Severus las an seinem Tisch ein Buch, aber nach jedem zweiten Absatz verlor sich sein Geist in einem Tumult von Gedanken. Er hatte es genossen seinem Sohn zu zeigen, wie die Aufgabe exakt durchzuführen war; er war... stolz auf die Fähigkeiten des Jungen und auf seine rasche Auffassungsgabe. Er war überrascht von dem Verhalten des Jungen, als er ihm am heutigen Abend zuerst gegenübergetreten war. Er hatte überhaupt keine Antwort auf die Frage, die ihm herausgerutscht war, erwartet. Er hatte einen nachdenklichen Jungen erwartet, dem sein Hass auf ihn ins Gesicht geschrieben war, und nicht diese enthusiastisch lächelnde Ausführung, die nun Zutaten vorbereitete.

_Verdammter Junge!, _fluchte er still. Nathan war schwer einzuschätzen und das war nicht gut. Er wusste nicht, was in dem Jungen vor sich ging, und das setzte ihm schwer zu. Der mentalen Qualen müde, schloss er das Buch und wandte sich an seinen Sohn: „Die Aufgabe können Sie morgen beenden. Sie können gehen."

Nathan, durch Professor Snapes Stimme erschreckt, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Ich mache den hier noch fertig, bevor ich gehe", sagte er.

„Ich sagte, Sie können es morgen beenden. Gehen sie, jetzt!", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister, und dieses Mal sagte er es mit mehr Nachdruck.

Nathan zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und legte das Messer langsam neben den halb bearbeiteten Frosch auf seiner Arbeitsblatte. Es war unmöglich, das Verhalten von Professor Snape zu verstehen. In einem Augenblick zeigte er ihm, wie man die Augen eines Frosches entfernte, und im nächsten Moment verscheuchte er ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer, ohne Platz für Fragen zu lassen.

Nathan erinnerte sich an seinen Plan, Snapes Spiel mitzuspielen, und daher beschwerte er sich nicht. Er verließ das Klassenzimmer und murmelte, „Gute Nacht."

---

Am nächsten Tag, der ein Sonntag war, ließ eine Eule einen Brief auf Nathans Teller mit Eiern fallen. Er lächelte, da er sofort sah, dass er von seiner Mutter war.

_**Lieber Nathan!**_

_**Ich bin sehr froh zu hören, dass du dich vollkommen erholt hast. Iss weiterhin Dein Gemüse und gehe nicht zu spät schlafen, denn du brauchst eine volle Nacht Schlaf.**_

_**Du hast den Punktabzug verdient und auch das Nachsitzen. Warum überwacht Professor Snape diese Stunden? Er ist Hauslehrer von Slytherin, nicht von Gryffindor. Du solltest zur Schulleiterin gehen und fragen, ob nicht Professor Lupin das Nachsitzen übernehmen könnte, jetzt da er wieder zurück ist.**_

_Warum versuchen alle Professor Snape davon abzubringen, mein Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen?, _dachte Nathan. Er erinnerte sich, was Andy gesagt hatte, als er es herausgefunden hatte. Sogar Professor Snape selbst, hatte versucht ihn los zu werden. Aber Nathan war nicht daran interessiert, dass seine Aufsichtsperson geändert wurde, nicht jetzt, da er wusste, dass Professor Snape wichtige Informationen über seinen Vater hatte.

_**Halloween war nicht dasselbe ohne dich. Ich war bei einer Party, aber es gab nicht einmal echte Fledermäuse dort, nur falsche Skelette und Kessel und es wäre ja nicht richtig, welche herbeizuzaubern, oder?**_

_Nein, _dachte Nathan und lächelte.

_**Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Harry etwas so Dummes machen würde, wie sich mit Professor Snape zu duellieren; die beiden sind noch nie gut miteinander ausgekommen. Es überrascht mich auch nicht, dass Harry noch nie gewonnen hat. Professor Snape ist ein sehr starker Zauberer, und ich glaube nicht, dass er in naher Zukunft verlieren wird. Und überhaupt, wenn es nach mir geht, wird es kein nächstes Mal geben.**_

„Ups!", brachte Nathan hervor.

„Was ist los?", fragte Kevin.

„Ich glaube, Onkel Harry ist in Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe meiner Mutter über die jährlichen Duelle erzählt und sie sagt, dass sie sie stoppen wird. Ich kenne meine Mutter und sie wird nicht ruhen, bis Onkel Harry verspricht, dass er sich niemals wieder mit Professor Snape duellieren wird", sagte Nathan.

„Und du glaubst, er wird auf sie hören?", fragte Kevin ihn dann.

„Ich weiß nicht. Normalerweise macht er es, aber er schien sehr entschlossen, das nächste Duell zu gewinnen."

„Ich hoffe er hört nicht auf deine Mutter. Ich möchte noch ein solches Duell sehen", sagte Andy.

Nathan las seinen Brief weiter, nachdem er einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft genommen hatte.

_**Bist du wegen des Quidditch-Spiels aufgeregt? Das würde Ron stolz machen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich freue mich auch schon auf die Weihnachtsferien. Ich werde beginnen, ein paar Vorbereitungen dafür zu treffen, sodass es großartige Ferien werden.**_

_**In Liebe, **_

_**Mum**_

Nathan lächelte. Die Weihnachtsferien waren seine liebsten Ferien, und er freute sich darauf zu sehen, was seine Mutter dieses Jahr vorbereiten würde.

Der Tag ging ohne außergewöhnliche Vorkommnisse vorüber. Nathan arbeitete an seiner Hausarbeit und spielte ein wenig mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum, da ein Regenguss die Schüler nicht zu irgendeiner Art von Außenaktivität anspornte.

Als der Abend hereinbrach, ging das Nachsitzen weiter, als wäre zuvor nichts gewesen. Nathan widmete sich wieder der Kiste mit den Fröschen und Professor Snape las in einem seiner Zaubertranktexte. Nathan arbeitete wie am Vortag in vollkommener Stille und das, obwohl er viele Fragen an den Mann vor ihm im Raum hatte, der einfach nur an seinem Tisch saß und sein Buch las. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte den Titel von Professor Snapes Buch zu lesen, aber er konnte ihn aus dieser Distanz nicht entziffern.

Nathan bearbeite weiter die Frösche, die Tätigkeit wurde ihm jedoch bereits langweilig. Sobald die Neuheit des erlernten Wissens nachgelassen hatte, war auch das Sezieren der Tiere nicht mehr so interessant. Da waren jedoch noch einige übrig. Er seufzte.

Nathan machte eine kurze Pause von seiner Arbeit und dachte, dass dies ein guter Moment war, um ein Gespräch mit dem Zaubertrankmeister zu beginnen. Ein weiterer Teil seines Planes war es, Professor Snape zum Sprechen zu bringen, ganz egal um welches Thema es dabei ging. Er hatte sich eingestanden, dass er niemals etwas von dem Professor erfahren würde, wenn er den Mann nicht dazu brachte mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Was lesen Sie, Sir?", fragte Nathan.

Snape sah über den Rand seines Buches und beobachtete den Jungen aufmerksam. „Gehen Sie wieder zurück an Ihre Arbeit, Mr. Granger."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Nathan und war enttäuscht darüber, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war seinen Professor zu einem Gespräch zu animieren.

Jetzt wollte er jedoch noch nicht aufgeben und Nathan fragte, ein paar zerlegte Frösche später, erneut: „Lesen Sie auch andere Bücher, Sir? Ich meine solche, die nicht mit Zaubertränken zu tun haben?"

„Warum, Mr. Granger? Sind die Frösche nicht mehr interessant?", fragte Snape und zeigte durch diese Frage seine Verärgerung.

Nathan konnte den Ärger am Ton des Zaubertrankmeisters erkennen, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er hatte erreicht, was er erreichen wollte; Professor Snape redete. „Nicht wirklich", antwortete er dann und folgte weiter seinem Plan.

Professor Snape senkte sein Buch, markierte mit einem Finger die Seite, die er gerade gelesen hatte, und sah Nathan an. „Darum ist diese Aufgabe auch Teil des Nachsitzens, Mr. Granger", sagte er einfach und blickte den Jungen weiterhin an, forderte ihn heraus, noch etwas zu sagen.

„Richtig", sagte Nathan.

„Wir können auch wieder zurück zu Strafsätzen gehen, wenn es das ist, was sie wollen?", bot ihm Snape an und grinste hämisch.

„Nein, ich finde die Frösche okay, Sir", antwortete Nathan schnell. „Ich war nur darauf gespannt, was sie da immer lesen, Sir, das ist alles."

„Behalten sie ihre Neugierde für sich, Mr. Granger, und arbeiten sie weiter", knurrte Snape.

Nathan war aber noch nicht bereit, die Konversation jetzt schon aufzugeben. „Ich lese gerne alle möglichen Bücher", sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille.

Snape gab bereits wieder vor zu lesen und reagierte nicht auf Nathans Worte.

Der Junge ließ nicht locker. „Die Zaubertrankbücher gehören zu meinen liebsten. Es gibt so viele in der Bibliothek... Ich möchte sie alle lesen", sagte Nathan mit verträumter Stimme.

Der Ton in der Stimme seines Sohnes erregte Severus Aufmerksamkeit und er sah erneut von seinem Buch auf. Der Junge hatte einen sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der jedoch nur für einen Moment anhielt, bis er wieder einem Ausdruck der Konzentration wich, als Nathan mit der Arbeit fortfuhr. Severus fühlte, wie sich bei dieser Demonstration von Bücherleidenschaft seine Lippen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln formten; der Moment war jedoch sehr kurz, denn er verzog seinen Mund voller Abneigung vor sich selbst, als er bemerkte, was gerade geschah.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob der Junge intelligent war. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob der Junge talentiert in Zaubertränke war. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob der Junge faszinierend war. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob dieser Junge sein Sohn war. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihn kümmerte. Es konnte ihn nicht weniger interessieren, oder?

Falsch.

Es interessierte ihn und er wusste es. Es kümmerte ihn und das schmerzte ihn. Es kümmerte ihn, doch er wollte nicht, dass es ihn kümmerte und er würde sich auch nicht kümmern. Das war es! Diese Nachsitz-Stunden mussten ein Ende haben. Er würde sie beenden!

Er stand plötzlich auf und schreckte Nathan auf. Er ging auf die Stelle zu, wo der Junge stand und redete ihn an: „Das reicht für heute, Mr. Granger."

Nathan war überrascht von Professor Snapes Reaktion. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was jetzt falsch war, und er hatte auch noch einige Frösche zu bearbeiten. „Aber da sind noch ein paar -"

„Die Zutaten, die sie vorbereitet haben, reichen für den Bedarf der Schule. Sie können jetzt gehen", kam Snape ihm zuvor.

Nathan sah Professor Snape einfach nur an und suchte nach einem Motiv für solch eine Handlung; er konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. Seinem Plan folgend, behielt er seine Fragen für sich und bereitete sich darauf vor den Raum zu verlassen, während der Zaubertrankmeister ihn vom anderen Ende der Arbeitsplatte aus beobachtete.

Er nahm seine Sachen und schritt zur Tür. Professor Snape folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Das erschien ihm eigenartig, aber er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er es bestimmt früher oder später verstehen würde. Der Zaubertrankmeister verließ hinter ihm den Klassenraum, aber er ging ihm nicht hinterher, sondern ließ Nathan mit großen Schritten hinter sich zurück. Der Junge verengte seinen Blick voller Verwirrung, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und ging in Richtung des Gryffindorturms.

---

Severus ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Korridore von Hogwarts und ignorierte dabei die Schüler, die sich rasch aus seinem Weg entfernten. Er ging direkt zum Büro der Schulleiterin, um dort das störende Nachsitzen zu beenden.

Er nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und bestieg die Wendeltreppe. An der Türe klopfte er und wartete darauf von Minerva eingelassen zu werden. Sobald sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, betrat Severus den runden Raum und schritt soweit hinein, dass er direkt vor dem Tisch der Schulleiterin stehen blieb, an dem sie saß.

Professor McGonagall legte ihre Schreibfeder beiseite, verhakte ihre Finger, legte ihre Hände auf ihren Schreibtisch und sah den Mann an, der sich vor ihr erhob. „Setz dich, Severus", sagte sie. „Möchtest du einen Tee?"

Severus platzierte seine dünne Gestalt in einen der Armsessel, die vor dem Tisch standen. „Minerva, ich bin hier um über das Nachsitz-Arrangement von Mr. Granger zu reden. Ich kann es nicht länger überwachen, und da Lupin jetzt wieder zurück ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass er seinen Pflichten nachkommen und seine Gryffindors disziplinieren wird."

Professor McGonagall seufzte. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Severus. Ich kann mich an kein einziges Nachsitzen erinnern, dass du abgelehnt hast zu überwachen, und jetzt ist es bereits das zweite Mal, dass du versuchst das Nachsitzen von Mr. Granger abzulehnen", sagte sie und beobachtete den Zaubertrankmeister mit verengtem Blick. „Was geht da zwischen euch beiden vor?"

„Da ist Nichts, was zwischen mir und irgendeinem Schüler geschieht", antwortete er ärgerlich. „Ich habe andere Dinge, die ich lieber tun würde, als das Nachsitzen einen Gryffindors zu beaufsichtigen. Das ist Lupins Job", erklärte er.

McGonagall war nicht überzeugt. „Gib mir einen guten Grund dafür, sein Nachsitzen einem anderen Professor zu übertragen."

Er hatte viele Gründe, warum er diese Nachsitzstunden vom Hals haben wollte. Die nervige Anwesenheit des Jungen war einer davon; seine frechen Fragen und seine Kommentare ein weiterer; Nathans Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter war auch ein guter Grund; aber größtenteils war es deshalb, weil sein Sohn ungewöhnliche Gefühle in ihm hervorrief, mit denen sich Severus nicht auseinandersetzen wolle. Doch nichts davon konnte er jetzt vorbringen. „Ich habe meine Gründe", sagte er stattdessen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie hast", sagte Minerva verärgert. „Ich möchte wissen, welche das sein können."

„Minerva, ich –", begann er ihr zu antworten, als die Türe aufgerissen wurde und einen Siebentklässler einließ – es war die Schulsprecherin.

„Direktorin", sagte das Mädchen und atmete dabei so schwer, als wäre sie den ganzen Weg in das Büro herauf gelaufen. „Peeves hat den sechsten Flur schon wieder mit der bläulichen Flüssigkeit überschwemmt und er schwebte mit einem weiteren Eimer in Richtung der Treppen, als ich mich zu Ihnen auf den Weg machte!"

„Oh, ich würde ihn umbringen, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre", murmelte McGonagall. Sie durchquerte den Raum und verließ ihn gemeinsam mit der Schülerin. Sie hatte den Zaubertrankprofessor für diesen Augenblick vollkommen vergessen.

Severus folgte der Schulleiterin nicht. Er war Peeves Scherze leid und er konnte die Zeit nutzen, um sich einen Grund zu überlegen, um sein Leiden zu beenden; einen Grund, den er Minerva sagen konnte, ohne dass er sich als den Vater des Jungen offenbarte.

Zehn Minuten waren in der Stille des runden Büros vergangen und McGonagall war noch nicht zurückgekehrt; zehn weitere Minuten und noch immer kein Anzeichen, dass die Schulleiterin zurückkommen würde. Snape wurde des Wartens und Überlegens müde. Ihm war noch keine einzige, plausible Rechtfertigung eingefallen, um das Nachsitzen zu beenden. Außerdem irritierte ihn das Schnarchen der dösenden Portraits. Er stand aus seinem Stuhl auf und ging zur Türe, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

„Severus."

Snape zögerte nur für einen Moment, um dann den Ruf zu ignorieren und seinen Weg zur Tür fortzusetzen. Doch dann hörte er die ihm so bekannte Stimme erneut.

„Stoße Deinen Sohn nicht weg."

Auf der Stelle erstarrt schloss Severus die Augen. Er drehte sich um und blickte in die blauen Augen der Gestalt in einem der Bilder – Albus Dumbledore. „Ich weiß nicht, worüber du redest. Ich habe keinen Sohn und ich höre auch nicht auf Portraits", sagte Severus leise.

„Er erinnert mich auffällig an dich, als du in seinem Alter warst", sagte der frühere Schulleiter und ignorierte Severus Bemerkung. „Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass er ein Gryffindor ist, nicht so wie du. Das muss er dann wohl von seiner Mutter haben", fügte das Portrait amüsiert hinzu und zwinkerte mit seinen Augen.

„Ich muss nicht auf ein verwirrtes, altes Gemälde hören", murmelte Snape, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Wenn er nur irgendetwas von seinen Eltern hat, dann muss er ein außergewöhnlicher Junge sein. Die Kombination aus seinen Eltern kann nur zu einem großen Zauberer führen, da bin ich mir sicher", sprach das Bild hinter dem Schreibtisch weiter. „Er muss ein sehr guter Schüler sein. Ist er in Zaubertränke talentiert?"

Severus seufzte. „Er ist sehr talentiert und intelligent", gab er zu, seine Stimme kaum stärker als ein leises Wispern, als er seinen Blick von der Figur abwandte, die von einem goldenen Rahmen eingefasst wurde.

Das Portrait lächelte über das scheue Eingeständnis seines Freundes und meinte dann ernüchternd: „Warum stößt du ihn von dir fort, Severus?"

Im Büro herrschte wieder absolute Stille. Severus fühlte sich in diesem Gespräch sehr unwohl. Er sprach nur selten mit Albus Portrait und dieses Thema war nicht eines derjenigen, die er für ein Gespräch wählen würde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dies ein Portrait irgendetwas angeht", sagte Severus.

„Es ist das zweite Mal, dass du versuchst, sein Nachsitzen abzugeben. Wenn ich auf Grund meiner Beobachtungen richtig liege, dann weiß er nicht, dass du sein Vater bist... ist das richtig?", sagte Albus und ignorierte ein weiteres Mal Severus unhöfliche Bemerkungen.

„Ich bin nicht sein Vater!", knurrte Severus.

„Severus, du kannst es nicht für immer leugnen. Du hast einen Sohn und du solltest die Zeit während des Nachsitzens nutzen, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen", sagte Dumbledores Bild. „Hast du darüber mit Hermine geredet?"

Severus kehrte wieder zu dem Stuhl zurück, auf dem er zuvor gesessen war, während er mit der Schulleiterin gesprochen hatte. „Ich möchte sie nicht umbringen, nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die ich hatte, um sie am Leben zu erhalten", sagte er mit sarkastischer Stimme, die jedoch seinen wahren Ärger nicht überdecken konnte, den seine zusammengeballten Hände zeigten.

„Dann mach es nicht."

Severus sah zu dem Gemälde. „Ich kann nicht ignorieren, was sie getan hat. Sie hat mich betrogen und ihn vor mir versteckt. Das hätte sie nicht machen sollen!", knurrte er.

„Ah, das ist also das Problem", sagte Albus. „Hermine muss damals ihre Gründe gehabt haben, um so zu handeln, wie sie gehandelt hat, und du wirst diese Gründe nur herausfinden, wenn du mit ihr sprichst. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, weshalb du deinen Jungen wegstößt, Severus."

„Er ist nicht _mein Junge_!", rief Severus empört. „Ich will keinen Sohn, ich wollte nie einen. Wenn sie gedacht hat, dass sie ohne meine Zustimmung einen haben könnte, dann ist es ihr Problem. ICH. WILL. KEINEN. SOHN.", betonte er, Wort für Wort.

„Du verlierst den Kampf, oder?", sagte das Bild und zwinkerte dabei mit den Augen. Severus erwiderte diese Worte mit einem Blick der Verachtung. „Das ist der Grund dafür, dass du versuchst, ihn wegzustoßen."

„Lass mich dir etwas sagen, Severus. Das wird nicht funktionieren. Du wirst noch immer wissen möchten, wie er ist, wer seine Freunde sind, was er macht, wenn er nicht im Unterricht ist, welche Bücher er ließt, auch wenn du sein Nachsitzen nicht überwachen wirst."

„Es wird funktionieren. Es muss funktionieren, denn ich möchte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Ich will keinen Sohn."

„Das kommt nicht mehr in Frage, mein Junge. Du hast bereits einen Sohn", sagte Albus und lächelte.

Severus zeigte deutlich seine Verachtung für die Worte des Portraits. Das verdammte Gemälde hatte recht und bewies, dass es eine getreue Kopie seines lange verlorenen Mentors war. Er seufzte. „Ich kann nicht der Vater sein, den er sich verdient hat, Albus", sagte er und schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. „Er träumt von einem anderen Vater."

„Wie kannst du wissen, welche Art von Vater er haben möchte?"

„Weil er es mir gesagt hat", betonte Severus.

„Was genau hat er gesagt?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Dass es ihm gefallen würde, wenn _Potter_ sein Vater wäre." Severus spie den Namen des Patenonkels seines Sohnes hervor. „Er träumt von einem Helden, Albus, nicht von einem kriminellen Mörder, wie ich es bin. Ich weiß, was ich bin, und er ist ohne mich besser dran."

„Du bist kein krimineller Mörder, Severus", sagte Albus tadelnd.

„Das ist der Grund dafür, dass ich nicht mit dir spreche", sagte Severus verärgert. „Du bist nur ein Schatten von jenem Mann, den darzustellen du erschaffen wurdest. Der echte Albus wusste, wer ich wirklich bin – ein Mann, der zu viel getan hat und nicht mehr zu retten ist. So stelle ich mir keinen Vater vor!"

Die Figur in dem Gemälde schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es sind so viele Jahre vergangen, mein Junge, und du glaubst noch immer nicht daran, dass du es wert bist respektiert und geliebt zu werden."

„Ich weiß nichts von der Art deiner Beziehung zu Hermine, aber ich glaube, dass sie einen guten Grund haben muss, einen Sohn von dir zu haben."

„Da ist keine Beziehung", knurrte Severus, „und sie ist die Einzige, die für ihre falschen Entscheidungen zu tadeln ist. Sie hat ihr Leben ruiniert und jetzt zerstört sie auch meines. Dumme Hexe!", fluchte er.

„Na, na, Severus, es kann nicht so schlimm sein", schalt Albus. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Dein Sohn Nathan scheint mir kein Fehler zu sein."

„Du weißt nicht, worüber du da sprichst. Du bist nur ein sich dauernd einmischendes, altes Portrait, das seine Meinung für sich behalten sollte", sagte Severus, stand von dem Stuhl auf und ging zur Türe. Dieses Mal sah er nicht zurück, als er das Zimmer verließ und beinahe eine überraschte Minerva umwarf, die gerade dabei war, die Türe von der Außenseite zu öffnen.

---

Nachdem er aus dem Nachsitzen geworfen worden war, ging Nathan auf den Tisch zu, an dem seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Als sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkten, hörten sie plötzlich zu reden auf. Dies entging Nathan nicht, er sagte jedoch nichts.

Er setzte sich auf einen freien Fauteuil. Für einen unangenehm langen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor er sich entschloss etwas zu sagen und das Eis zu brechen. „Worüber habt ihr geredet?", fragte er.

Die beiden Jungen sahen einander an. Andy sagte: „Wir haben über das Quidditch-Spiel gesprochen."

Nathan sah von Andy zu Kevin. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. „Was ist damit?", fragte er dann.

„Oh, wir haben über die selben Sachen geredet, die wir schon vorher besprochen haben, weißt du", sagte Andy und machte eine abwinkende Bewegung mit seiner Hand. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Slytherins eine Chance gegen uns haben!"

„Genau!", stimmte Kevin zu.

Nathan sah die beiden noch einmal an, bevor er es darauf beruhen ließ. „Ich hoffe, wir gewinnen", sagte er. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hätte schwören können, dass er Kevin seufzen hörte.

Sie redeten weiter über Quidditch und ein bisschen über ihre Hausarbeiten, was nach Meinung von Andy ein sehr lästiges Thema war. Trotz der lebhaften Konversation wurde Nathan langsam müde. Nachdem er zum dritten Mal hintereinander gegähnt hatte, sagte er: „Ich bin ein wenig müde. Ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen." Mit einem „Gute Nacht", stand er auf.

Seine Freunde erwiderten sein ‚Gute Nacht' und Nathan erklomm die Stiegen. Von der obersten Stufe drehte er sich um und sah zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dort sah er Andy und Kevin, die miteinander flüsterten. Er verengte seinen Blick. _Eigenartig, _dachte er. Seine Freunde verheimlichten ihm etwas; er konnte es fühlen. Aber im Moment würde er nichts herausfinden, dafür war er schon zu müde. Morgen würde er es herausbekommen. Er würde ein Auge auf die Beiden haben.

Am nächsten Morgen verhielten sie sich so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück und dann in die Kerker zu ihrem Zaubertrankunterricht. Die Hälfte der Schüler war bereits im Klassenraum, als sie dort eintrafen. Sie gingen zu ihren üblichen Plätzen und warten auf Professor Snape.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Der Zaubertrankmeister stürmte in die Klasse und zog Gryffindor sofort Punkte ab, weil Josie nicht gleich auf ihrem Platz saß. Diese Reaktion veranlasste jeden für den Rest des Unterrichts still zu sein.

Nathan war über Professor Snapes Verhalten verwundert. _Was ist los mit ihm?, _dachte er und beobachte den grüblerischen Mann, der an seinem Tisch vorne im Raum saß und Aufsätze verbesserte. Nathan hatte seinen Zaubertrank wie immer früher beendet als seine Mitschüler. Die restliche Zeit des Unterrichts nutzte er jetzt, um den Zaubertrankmeister zu beobachten.

Andy sah von seinem Kessel auf und bemerkte, wie Nathan Snape ansah. Er stieß Kevin an, der neben ihm arbeitete und der dadurch beinahe ein ganzes Stück Gänseblümchenwurzel an Stelle der verlangten Scheibe in seinen Kessel fallen ließ. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Kevin ganz leise und verärgert über die Störung. Andy zeigte einfach durch ein kurzes Nicken seines Kopfes auf Nathan. Kevin folgte seinen Blick und nickte.

Die Unterrichtsstunde endete mit einem Gesamtverlust von zwanzig Punkten für Gryffindor. Nathan sprach mit seinen Freunden darüber, als sie in die nächste Unterrichtseinheit von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gingen. „Worüber war Professor Snape so verärgert?"

Kevin und Andy sahen einander wieder mit dem eigenartigen Ausdruck an.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Andy.

„Wenn du es nicht weißt, warum sollten wir es dann wissen?", sagte Kevin mit einem Achselzucken.

_Was soll das bedeuten?,_ fragte sich Nathan. Seine Freunde wurden immer eigenartiger und eigenartiger, und er wusste immer noch nicht, weshalb. Er ignorierte die komischen Antworten und betrat Professor Lupins Klassenzimmer.

Der Unterricht verlief reibungslos. Jetzt, da Professor Lupin wieder unterrichtete, war auch die Klasse wieder zurück auf ihrem normalen Tempo. Am Ende der Stunde hörte Nathan seinen Professor sagen: „Einen Moment noch bitte, Nathan."

Nathan sah zu seinen Freunden. Die bestätigten mit einem Nicken, dass sie auf dem Gang auf ihn warten würden. Anschließend verließen sie mit den anderen Schülern den Klassenraum. Nathan ging zu Professor Lupins Tisch. „Ja, Sir?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben, während ich weg war", sagte Lupin.

Nathan senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin in den Wald gegangen, obwohl ich nicht dazu berechtigt war. Ich habe Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape, Sir."

„Das habe ich gehört", sagte der Werwolf. „Ich habe auch gehört, dass Sie in den Wald gegangen sind, um Einhörner zu suchen und dass Sie dies gemacht haben, um Professor Snape zu beeindrucken und Hauspunkte von ihm zu bekommen. Ist das richtig?"

„Ja, Sir. So in etwa", gestand Nathan. „Sind Sie böse auf mich?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht böse auf Sie. Ein wenig enttäuscht vielleicht, aber nicht böse. Wir haben zuvor schon über Professor Snape gesprochen und ich dachte, Sie verstehen, dass er hartes Arbeiten nicht in der gleichen Weise anerkennt, wie andere Lehrer es machen."

„Ich habe es verstanden. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, Sir", sagte Nathan. „Ich werde nie mehr so etwas dummes machen."

„Es freut mich das zu hören." Lupin nickte zufrieden. „Das ist alles, was ich von ihnen wissen wollte. Ich glaube Ihre Freunde warten draußen auf Sie." Er drückte Nathans Schulter und zeigte dadurch kurz seine Zuneigung, dann begleitete er ihn zur Türe. „Wenn sie irgendetwas quält, dann möchte ich, dass sie zu mir kommen. Und versuchen sie sich aus Schwierigkeiten raus zu halten, wenn Vollmond ist", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

Nathan nickte und verließ den Unterrichtsraum. Am Ende des Korridors traf er auf seine Freunde. Sie flüsterten schon wieder miteinander und hörten sofort damit auf, als sie sahen das Nathan kam. Sie gingen zum Mittagessen und Nathan sprach das Thema nicht an.

Während des Nachmittagsunterrichts waren die drei Schüler sehr mit ihrer praktischen Arbeit in Kräuterkunde beschäftigt, doch diese Ablenkung war vorüber, als sie das Zimmer für Zaubereigeschichte betraten. Es war unmöglich, in diesem Unterricht nicht gelangweilt zu werden, und während die Mehrheit der Schüler einschlief, dachte Nathan über alle Geschehnisse nach, im Speziellen grübelte er über das eigenartige Verhalten seiner Freunde und von Professor Snape.

Der Unterricht war für diesen Tag anschließend beendet. Das Abendessen war köstlich und am Ende des Mahles trennte sich das Trio an der Eingangshalle. Kevin und Andy gingen in die Bibliothek, während Nathan die Treppen hinab stieg, die zu den Kerkern und einem weiteren Nachsitzen führten.

„Putzen sie diese Kessel", sagte Professor Snape, sobald Nathan sein Klassenzimmer betreten hatte.

Nathan seufzte über diese Zurücksetzung seiner Nachsitzarbeit. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, weitere Zutaten vorzubereiten oder etwas Ähnliches zu machen, aber anstelle dessen musste er jetzt wieder schmutzige Kessel schrubben.

Er versuchte Professor Snape in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber entschloss sich doch gegen diese Versuche, nachdem er einige äußerst gemeine Antworten von seinem Lehrer bekommen hatte. Der Zaubertrankmeister war nicht gerade in einer seiner besten Stimmungen, wie Nathan bereits während des Zaubertrankunterrichts am Vormittag angenommen hatte.

Nach ein paar Stunden harter Arbeit verließ er die Kerker und ging zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors, wo er seine Freunde traf. Sie fragten ihn nichts über sein Nachsitzen, doch vielleicht auch nur deshalb nicht, weil sie eine Menge Hausaufgaben hatten, die am nächsten Morgen fällig waren.

Am nächsten Tag erschien alles normal. Frühstück, Unterricht in Zauberkunst, Flugstunden - was sich als ein wirklich lustiger Unterricht herausstellte -, Mittagessen, Unterricht in Verwandlung, Hausaufgaben, Abendessen und Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape.

Diesen Abend hatte Professor Snape ihm aufgetragen im Lager zu arbeiten. Er hatte nur so viel Zeit aufgewendet, um ihm seine Aufgabe zu erklären, und hatte dann den Raum in Richtung Klassenzimmer verlassen.

Nathan hatte bereits eine Inventarliste von der Hälfte der Zaubertrankzutaten angefertigt, als er Professor Snapes Stimme, von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch im Zaubertrankraum, hörte, die ihm sagte, dass sein Nachsitzen für diesen Abend beendet sei.

Mit einigen Rollen Pergament mit seinen Notizen ging er zurück in das Klassenzimmer. „Ich bin bei der Hälfte der Inventur. Ich schätze, dass ich morgen fertig werde", sagte er und übergab dem Professor seine Notizen.

Professor Snape überflog kurz die einzelnen Bemerkungen und war beeindruckt von den genauen Informationen, die sie beinhalteten. Sein Gesicht zeigte jedoch keinerlei Emotionen. „Ja", sagte er einfach.

Nathan drehte sich zum Gehen um, hielt dann jedoch inne. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Sir?"

„Haben sie nicht bereits gefragt?", antwortete Professor Snape.

Nathan grinste. „Ich glaube, das habe ich", gab er zu. „Was ist die grüne, unbeschriftete Flüssigkeit, in dem kleinen Holzkistchen, das auf dem obersten Regal im Lager steht?", fragte er dann.

Der Gesichtsaudruck des Zaubertrankmeisters verfinsterte sich, als er aufstand, um den Tisch ging und vor Nathan stehen blieb. „Haben sie es berührt?", fragte er.

Die Dringlichkeit seines Professors erschreckte Nathan. „Ich habe den Flakon berührt. Er war klebrig", antwortete Nathan.

„Gib mir deine Hände", befahl Snape drängend. Als Nathan dem Professor seine Hände entgegenhielt, nahm dieser sie und untersuchte seine Handflächen.

Diese Aktion überraschte Nathan nur noch mehr. „Was ist in der Phiole?", fragte er.

„Haben Sie sie geöffnet?", fragte Professor Snape und ignorierte Nathans Frage.

„Ja", antwortete der Junge nur.

Snape sah in jenem Moment auf, als er die positive Antwort hörte. Er ließ die Hand in seiner rechten los, und hielt das Kinn seines Sohnes zwischen zwei Fingern und drehte Nathans Kopf nach oben, um seine Augen zu untersuchen. „Haben Sie es eingeatmet?"

„Nicht direkt", sagte Nathan.

Professor Snape verengte seinen Blick. Er ließ auch die zweite Hand los, die er noch festhielt, und mit seinen nun freien Fingern rieb er über die Haut unter den Augen des Jungen und suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Hautreizung. Er fand jedoch keines. „Sie sollten keine Gefäße öffnen, bei denen sie nicht wissen, was sie beinhalten!", knurrte er, entließ Nathan ziemlich unwirsch aus seinem Griff und drehte sich sichtbar verärgert von dem Jungen weg.

Dieser Wechsel von Besorgnis zu stürmischem Ärger, ließ Nathan verwirrt nach Worten ringen. „Ich... ich habe nicht…", stotterte er.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Mr. Granger, für ihren Mangel an gesundem Menschenverstand und Vorsicht beim Umgang mit unbekannten Substanzen!", fuhr Severus ihn an. „Sie hätten sich selbst vergiften können!"

Nathan starrte Professor Snape an._ Was zum... _dachte er nachdenklich. „Es war nicht mein Fehler! Es war unbeschriftet und ich habe eine Inventarliste angefertigt. Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen?", fragte er entrüstet, verärgert über seinen Professor wegen des Verlusts der Hauspunkte.

„Lassen Sie es stehen, zeigen Sie es mir oder fragen Sie mich", sagte Snape und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu, „aber öffnen Sie es niemals! Öffnen Sie niemals eine Phiole mit einem Zaubertrank, bei der Sie nicht wissen, was sie beinhaltet! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Die Heftigkeit von Professor Snapes Augen war beunruhigend. „Ja, Sir", antwortete Nathan leise und wendete seinen Blick von dem des Professors ab.

Severus drehte Nathan den Rücken zu. „Gehen Sie zurück in den Gryffindor Turm, Mr. Granger", sagte er leise. Als er hörte, wie die Türe ins Schloss fiel, schloss er seine Augen und rieb mit den Fingern seine Schläfen.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe dieses lange Kapitel hat die wenigen Updates kompensiert. :0) Lasst mich wissen, was ihr darüber denkt und hinterlasst mir ein Review. :0) Die Antworten können auch auf meinem LJ gefunden werden (ein Link ist in meinem Profil).

**B/N: **Die Sommerferien waren ganz schön lange, aber da sie jetzt vorbei sind, kann ich auch mehr übersetzen. Damit entschuldige ich mich auch gleich einmal für die lange Wartezeit auf dieses Kapitel.

Primax

**Im nächsten Kapitel…** Das Quidditch-Tunier und… Nachsitzen?


	13. Kapitel 13: Schärfe

**DISCLAIMER: **Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: **Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA: **SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION: **Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA**: Haley und DeepWater – vielen Dank!

**A/N**: Kapitel Dreizehn :0) Das Quidditch-Spiel und... Strafarbeiten? Oh, und so viel mehr als das... :0)

**A/Ü:** Dies ist die Fortsetzung der Übersetzung von Primax, die die wundervolle Geschiche „Not Only A Granger", die von der großartigen Ferporcel kreiert wurde, bis einschließlich Kapitel 12 bereits übersetzt hat. Vor ca. einem dreiviertel Jahr stieß ich auf diese Story und war traurig, daß ich sie nicht in Deutsch weiterlesen konnte. Da ich glaube, daß Ihr genauso viel Freude daran haben werdet wie ich, habe ich die Übersetzung weitergeführt.

Viel Spaß.

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Schärfe**

Nathan war erschrocken über die Reaktion von Professor Snape, als er die Phiole mit grünem Zaubertrank öffnete. _Denkt er wirklich, ich würde so unvorsichtig sein, direkt daran zu riechen?,_ überlegte Nathan kopfschüttelnd. _Selbstverständlich nicht! Meine Mutter hat mich Besseres gelehrt!_ Er hatte die Technik verwendet, die ihn Hermione für das Identifizieren von nicht etikettierten Substanzen gelehrt hatte. Er hatte die Phiole geöffnet, mit einer Hand darüber gewedelt und versucht, die Substanz anhand ihres Geruches zu identifizieren. Er hatte jedoch nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt, das seinem Professor zu erklären. Er war schon wieder aus den Kerkern hinausgescheucht worden.

Er seufzte. Der Mann war unmöglich! Nichts war auch nur annähernd gut genug für ihn. Immer war etwas, das Nathan falsch machte, egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte; und er unternahm wirklich sehr viele Anstrengungen. _Möglicherweise zu _viele, sann Nathan. Langsam wurde er dieses Nachsitzens und des Umgangs mit Professor Snape müde. Möglicherweise sollte er die Schulleiterin aufsuchen und fragen, ob er seine Strafarbeiten bei einem anderen Lehrer ableisten könne, wie seine Mutter vorgeschlagen hatte.

Aber dann dachte er daran, über was Professor Snape Informationen besaß - die Identität seines Vaters - und ergab sich mit einem weiteren Seufzer in sein Schicksal. Wenn er irgendwelche Informationen vom Meister der Zaubertränke erhalten wollte, würde er die Strafarbeiten mit ihm fortsetzen und noch stärker versuchen müssen, Professor Snape zum Reden zu veranlassen.

Er erreichte das Portrait der Fetten Dame, nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass er Professor McGonagall nicht aufsuchen würde. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wärmer als die Flure und viel wärmer als die Kerker. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum und fanden Kevin und Andy in einer Ecke, über Pergamente der Hausaufgaben gebeugt, die er vor Tagen beendet hatte.

Er schlich sich so vorsichtig wie möglich von hinten an den Tisch und sagte mit einer leicht erhöhten Stimmlage, „Ich bin zurück!"

Beide Jungen sprangen erschrocken von ihren Sitzplätzen auf.

„Bei Merlin!", zischte Andy.

„Großer Gott, Nathan! Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Kevin empört.

Nathan, grinsend vor Belustigung, setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. „Ihr wart gerade so in eure Arbeit versunken; da konnte ich nicht widerstehen", sagte er einfach, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Das ist nicht lustig", murmelte Andy und wandte sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu.

Kevin sah Nathan noch immer verärgert an, der immer breiter lächelte. Aber sein Lächeln verging ihm, als er merkte, wie Kevin ihn jetzt aufmerksam studierte. „Was ist?", fragte Nathan.

„Nichts, nur mach' so was nicht wieder," antwortete Kevin, seine Augen bereits wieder auf das Pergament gerichtet, das seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz enthielt.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. „Wie was?"

„Wie S-" sagte Kevin, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Wie ein dummes Kind", beendete Andy den Satz und funkelte dabei Kevin an.

Nathan beobachtete ihr Verhalten aufmerksam. „Was wolltest du gerade sagen, Kevin?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Genau das, was Andy sagte, hör auf, ein dummes Gör zu sein!"

Nathan seufzte. Er dachte, er könne sich in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde aufheitern, aber er war offensichtlich im Irrtum. Dieses Geheimnis, das sie vor ihm wahrten, diese merkwürdigen Blicke… Nathan stand abrupt auf und verließ verärgert den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es wäre für ihn besser, allein zu sein.

---

Severus lag auf seinem Bett und dachte an die Ereignisse dieser letzten Tage. _Verfluchter Junge! Verfluchtes Bild!_ Als sein Sohn sich nach dem grünen Zaubertrank erkundigt hatte, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt; als der Junge gesagt hatte, dass die Phiole sich klebrig anfühlte, war er besorgt gewesen und unwillkürlich aufgesprungen; und als dieser leichtsinnige Gryffindor gesagt hatte, er habe es eingeatmet, hatte sein Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Doch es war nichts geschehen, und er fühlte sich erleichtert.

Und all diese Gefühle störten ihn gewaltig.

Aber noch ärgerlicher als das, was er vorher im Klassenraum gefühlt hatte, war, wie er sich im Augenblick fühlte. Er wollte Nathan durchchecken, ob er wirklich in Ordnung war. „Verfluchter Junge!", platzte er heraus. Wie konnte dieser Gryffindor sein Leben derartig verändern? Er verbot sich jedoch trotzdem, zu ihm zu gehen.

Severus verließ sein Bett. Er würde nicht so bald schlafen können, also konnte er ebenso gut Kontrollgänge im Schloss machen und Punkte von vom Pech verfolgten Schülern abziehen. Er zog wieder seine schwarzen Roben an und verließ seine Wohnung.

Er wanderte durch die Korridore und schaute an jede für Unfug bekannte Stelle. Er war im obersten Stockwerk und drehte sich gerade herum, um in die Kerker hinunterzusteigen, als er Schritte hörte. Er zog sich in eine im Schatten liegende Ecke zurück und wartete süffisant grinsend darauf, dass der unglückselige Schüler die Stelle passieren würde, wo er stand, aber sobald er sah, wer da kam, verschwand sein Grinsen.

Nathan war gerade um die Ecke gebogen, anscheinend allein. Wie Severus bemerkte schien er geistesabwesend zu sein. Der Professor machte sich nicht bemerkbar, sondern folgte ihm stattdessen.

Sie gingen durch einige Korridore; Nathan bemerkte die dunkle Gestalt, die ihm folgte, nicht. Der Junge blieb vor einem Fenster mit Ausblick auf den See stehen, der den schwachen Mondschein reflektierte. Severus stand einige Schritte dahinter und beobachtete seinen Sohn.

Er beobachtete, wie der Junge auf dem Fensterbrett saß und runzelte die Stirn. _Was macht er hier? Und nach der Sperrstunde noch dazu?,_ überlegte er. Als Nathan keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dass er in absehbarer Zeit in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen würde, machte Severus auf sich aufmerksam.

Überrascht stand Nathan unbeholfen auf.

„Es ist nach der Sperrstunde, Mr. Granger. Was machen Sie außerhalb Gryffindors?", fragte Severus.

„Ich war gerade dabei, zurückzugehen, Sir", antwortete Nathan.

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor."

Nathan seufzte und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten", sagte Snape nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille. Nathan sagte nichts, sondern folgte seinem Professor nur.Einige Korridore später raffte Nathan seinen ganzen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen und fragte: „Werden Sie mir noch mehr Strafarbeiten aufgeben, Sir?"

Nathans Stimme war teilnahmslos, wie Severus bemerkte. „Sie haben noch einige Strafarbeiten vor sich, und diese werden auch mit der Bestrafung für dieses Vergehen verrechnet." Er nahm wahr, wie der Junge seufzte, aber dann als Zustimmung nickte. Er blieb wachsam.

Nathan schien zu realisieren, dass sein Professor ihn musterte; und er fing an, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich im Augenblick auch miserabel. Es schien, dass seine Pläne, der beste Schüler zu werden, um sich in Hogwarts zu unterscheiden, bloße Illusionen waren. Seine Freunde hatten Geheimnisse von ihm, er brachte sich immer selbst in Schwierigkeiten, und er konnte Professor Snape nicht dazu bringen, seine Bemühungen anzuerkennen…

Severus beobachtete, wie sein Sohn vor sich hinbrütete. _Was geht hier vor?,_ wunderte er sich. Er hatte den Jungen noch nie so gesehen. Er begann sich zu sorgen.

„Warum laufen Sie nach der Sperrstunde im Schloss herum, Mr. Granger?", fragte Professor Snape.

Nathans Zögern blieb nicht unbemerkt von Severus. „Ich hatte keine Hausaufgaben und alle meine Freunde waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, also entschied ich, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen, es tut mir leid", brachte Nathan fertig zu antworten.

Der Junge war ein überzeugender Lügner, aber er würde mehr als das benötigten, um Severus zu überzeugen, der seine Augen verengte. Er sagte nichts, aber seine Sorgen wurden nicht geringer. Vor der nächsten Fackel, die aufloderte, als sie den Korridor weiter entlang gingen, hielt Severus Nathan fest und befahl, „Sehen Sie mich an," und nahm das Gesicht seines Sohnes zwischen seine langen Hände.

Professor Snape schaute in Nathans Augen nach Anzeichen von Auswirkungen des grünen Zaubertrankes und fand nur die normale Schwärze, die er von seinen eigenen Augen kannte. Es reizte ihn, hinter jene Augen zu schauen, Zugang zu Nathans Gedanken zu bekommen, aber er verbot es sich selbst. Er wäre nicht überrascht, wenn Nathan, der Hermiones Sohn war, durchschaute, was er tat, wenn er Legilimentik gegen ihn einsetzte. So ließ er vom Gesicht seines Sohnes ab und begann weiterzugehen.

Nathan folgte ihm eine Weile schweigend. Er war von Professor Snapes Handeln verwirrt. _Ist er noch immer wegen des grünen Zaubertrankes besorgt?,_ dachte er. Auch wenn es unmöglich klang, genau das war es - Professor Snape war um ihn besorgt. Diese grüne Substanz musste sehr gefährlich sein.

„Ist der grüne Zaubertrank derartig gefährlich, Sir?", fragte Nathan; Neugier zu zeigen war ein Teil seiner Natur.

Severus sah nur mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf ihn. „Ja, ist er", sagte er einfach, und wieder breitete sich zwischen ihnen Stille aus, während sie weitergingen.

Beim Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen, blieb Professor Snape stehen und wartete, dass Nathan, das Passwort sagte. Das Portrait, das zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor führte, schwang auf; und Nathan war einen Schritt von diesem entfernt, als er sich halb herumdrehte und sagte: „Danke, Professor Snape. Sie passen immer auf uns auf. Ich bin froh, Sie hier als Lehrer zu haben", und betrat den Raum.

Die Fette Dame war die Einzige, die einen sprachlosen Snape erlebte.

---

Am folgenden Morgen warteten Andy und Kevin im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Nathan, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie sahen ihn die Treppe hinunterkommen, die von den Schlafsälen herunterführte, und als er im Hörweite war, fing Andy an, ihn für seine Verspätung zu necken. Dann senkte er seine Stimme und hörte gänzlich zu sprechen auf. Nathan war gerade an ihnen vorbeigegangen, ohne ihrer Anwesenheit Beachtung zu schenken.

Nathan ignorierte ihre ungläubigen Blicke und ging weiter zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er hatte genug! Wenn sie Dinge vor ihm geheim halten wollten – in Ordnung. Nur sollte man von ihm dann nicht erwarten, ihnen gegenüber immer freundlich zu sein. Er war allein besser dran!

Er betrat die Große Halle und nahm gegenüber der Seite des Tisches Platz, an der sie normalerweise saßen. Es war niemand neben ihm oder ihm gegenüber; er war allein. Nathan seufzte, bevor er mit seinem Frühstück begann.

Einige Minuten später hörte er, noch bevor er sie sah, wie die zwei Jungen sich dem Tisch näherten. Sie sahen zu ihm herüber; er konnte es fühlen. Aber er hatte sich gestern Abend Klarheit über seine Gefühle verschafft. Wenn sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprachen und ihm spitze Bemerkungen ins Gesicht sagten, die er nicht verstand, dann brauchte er sie nicht.

---

Severus hörte Minerva zu und beobachtete die Große Halle, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte, als er Nathan hereinkommen sah. Der Junge war alleine und ging entschlossen zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Er fuhr fort, Nathan zu beobachten, der sich selbst bediente, als sei es Pflicht und nicht Hunger, und er kniff seine Augen zusammen. Er wusste, dass der Junge nicht durch den Zaubertrank beeinflusst sein konnte; er hatte es zweimal überprüft und keine sichtbaren Auswirkungen gefunden. _Was war es dann?,_ dachte er.

Severus drehte sich für einen Moment herum, um der Schulleiterin, die irgendetwas von ihm wissen wollte, zu antworten, und als er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Schüler richtete, sah er, wie Kevin und Andy die Große Halle betraten. Severus beobachtete, wie sie zu Nathan hinüber sahen, und er sah, wie sie sich ihrem üblichen Platz am Tisch zuwandten, während sie Nathan ansahen und miteinander flüsterten. Er beobachtete Nathan, um seine Reaktion darauf mitzubekommen, aber es gab keine. Sein Sohn ignorierte seine Freunde absichtlich. Verwundert darüber hob er eine Augenbraue. _Aber warum?,_ grübelte er.

Severus kämpfte darum, sich wieder auf sein Frühstück zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht seine Sache, sich darum zu kümmern, ob der Junge Freunde hatte oder nicht. Die Überwachung seiner Gesundheit, so glaubte er, war seine Pflicht, nach seinem gesellschaftlichen Leben zu sehen jedoch nicht! Wenn er sich ausschloß, um ein Einzelgänger zu sein und entschied, sieben Jahre allein zu verbringen, so war es nicht sein Problem.

Er aß eine Handvoll Rühreier, wobei er seine Gabel mit mehr Kraft, als notwendig war, führte. Severus schien nicht fähig zu sein, sich auf noch etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Wenn sein Sohn sich im gleichen Raum wie er selbst befand, wurde der Junge zum Zentrum seines Interesses. _Verdammt sei der Bengel!,_ schalt er sich im Stillen heftig.

Für den Rest seiner Mahlzeit gelang es ihm, zu vermeiden, zu Nathan hinzusehen. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und verließ mit wehenden schwarzen Roben die Große Halle, jedoch nicht ohne Andy und Kevin wütend anzufunkeln, als er am Gryffindor-Tisch vorüberging.

---

Nathan bemerkte den Meister der Zaubertränke nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf zwei Jungen gerichtet, die einige Stühle von ihm entfernt saßen. Er beobachtete sie, ohne sein Tun zu verraten, und ohne dass ihre Augen sich je trafen.

Er beendete sein Frühstück und ging schnell in Richtung der Tür, wieder ignorierend, dass Kevin seinen Namen rief.

Während des Unterrichts saß Nathan so weit von den zweien entfernt, wie er konnte. Langsam wurde dieses Verhalten auch von einigen anderen Schülern wahrgenommen, wie er wusste. Aber er stand zu dem, was er tat, und es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass die Leute es bemerkten. Er spürte, dass ihn von rechts Augen beobachteten und sah, dass Devon Malfoy mehr Interesse an ihm zu haben schien als an dem, was Professor Flitwick sagte. Nathan starrte ihn ungerührt an, bis der Slytherin seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht zuwandte.

So war es den ganzen Tag. Schüler sahen ihn an, als erblickten sie ihn zum ersten Mal und sie sahen auch Kevin und Andy auf die gleiche Weise an. Die beiden hatten während des Mittagessens versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er hatte sie wieder ignoriert und es abgelehnt, ihren Entschuldigungen zuzuhören. Jetzt würden sie lernen, keine Sachen vor ihm geheim zu halten. Wenn sie seine Freunde sein wollten, würden sie das verstehen müssen!

Am Ende des Unterrichtstages wollte nicht zurück nach Gryffindor gehen, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er bevorzugte die Stille der Bibliothek. Er arbeitete an dem aufgegebenen Verwandlungsaufsatz, las das Kapitel über saisonale magische Pflanzen des Winters für Kräuterkunde erneut und hatte sonst nichts zu tun. Er hätte normalerweise diese Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbracht, jetzt aber musste er etwas anderes finden, das er zwischen dem Abendessen und der bevorstehenden Strafarbeit tun konnte.

Dann erinnerte er sich an den grünen Zaubertrank. Er war noch immer von ihm fasziniert. _Was war in dieser Phiole?,_ dachte er wieder. Wenn er schon in der Bibliothek war, konnte er die Zeit dazu verwenden, nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen, um welche Substanz es sich handeln könnte. Nathan stand vom Tisch an der Rückseite der Bibliothek auf und ging zur Zaubertrankabteilung.

Es gab eine unermessliche Anzahl von Büchern zu diesem Thema. Er dachte darüber nach, wo er beginnen sollte. Nachdem er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass der grüne Zaubertrank definitiv ein Gift war, begann er Bücher aus den Regalen auszuwählen, die in ihrem Titel mit diesem Thema zu tun hatten.

Versunken in die interessante Lektüre, verpasste Nathan das Abendessen und hatte gerade noch Zeit, einige der Bücher, die er ausgewählt hatte, mitzunehmen, und schnell zu den Kerkern zu laufen. Er war fünf Minuten zu spät.

„Sie sind zu spät, Mr. Granger. Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor", hörte er, kaum dass er die Tür öffnete. Professor Snape hatte sich nicht einmal bemüht, ihn während des Punkteabzugs anzusehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich war in der Bibliothek und habe das Zeitgefühl verloren", entschuldigte Nathan sich.

Professor Snape sah ihn jetzt an und musterte Nathan während eines kurzen Momentes, bevor er sich wieder dem widmete, was immer an Arbeit er gerade erledigte. „Sie können das beenden, was Sie gestern begonnen haben", sagte Professor Snape. „Und öffnen Sie dieses Mal _keine_ Phiolen", betonte er und sah Nathan erneut an. „Ich möchte nicht Ihre Mutter über Ihren Tod informieren müssen", fügte er hinzu, sichtlich verärgert über den Gedanken.

„Sie könnten stattdessen natürlich auch meinen Vater informieren", murmelte Nathan kaum hörbar, während er zum Lagerraum ging, um die Inventur fortzusetzen.

Professor Snape schien es dennoch gehört zu haben. „Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte er.

Nathan blieb stehen und drehte sich herum, um Professor Snape anzusehen. „Ich sagte…", er zögerte und dachte, dass dies seine Gelegenheit sein könnte zu fragen.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke blickte ihn jetzt stirnrunzelnd an, in Erwartung einer Antwort.

„Ich sagte, dass Sie meinen Vater stattdessen informieren könnten, Sir." Nathan war immer noch ein Gryffindor.

Er hielt dem Starren Professor Snapes stand. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen ihnen.

„Weitere fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Mr. Granger."

Nathan wandte seinen Blick nicht von Snape ab, erwartend, dass sein Professor mehr sagen würde.

Professor Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Ich glaube, Sie haben eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen, Mr. Granger. Worauf warten Sie?", sagte der Tränkemeister, sichtlich verärgert.

Nathan biss auf seine Unterlippe. _Soll ich ihn fragen?,_ sann er. Er konnte sehen, dass Professor Snape am Ende seiner Geduld war. Er machte einen tiefen Atemzug, dachte dabei zweimal nach und entschied, nicht zu fragen. „Nichts, Sir", sagte er stattdessen und drehte sich zum Lagerraum um. _Es ist nicht der richtige Moment_, dachte er.

Severus beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, wie der Junge den Vorratsraum betrat. _Was spielt er für ein Spiel?_ Er versuchte zu verstehen, was hier gerade geschehen war. _Weiß er irgendetwas?_ Er wusste, dass der Junge nichts über seinen Vater wusste – richtig?

Er schaute wieder in das Buch, in dem er las, nahm jedoch die Worte auf der Seite nicht wirklich wahr. Sein Kopf war voller Fragen ohne Antworten, und er hasste es, wenn er nicht völlig verstand, was vor sich ging. Severus wollte den Jungen an den Armen packen und fordern zu erfahren, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Er knirschte vor Frustration mit den Zähnen; diese Situation wurde unerträglich.

Nachdem er gründlich über die Sache nachgedacht hatte, stand Severus von seinem Schreibtisch auf und betrat den Vorratsraum. Nathan war dabei, die Zutaten zu zählen und nachzuzählen und machte sich Notizen auf einem Pergament. Der Junge bemerkte seine Gegenwart, schaute aber nur zu ihm hinüber und wölbte erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue. _Muss er das tun?,_ dachte Severus.

„Ich kann sehen, dass Sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht umgebracht haben", sagte Severus.

Nathan rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich wieder dem Zählen der Salamanderschwänze zu.

„Es wäre höchst lästig, Ihre Mutter weinen zu sehen, wenn ich ihr das mitteilen müsste", sagte Snape, Nathan genau beobachtend, der für einen Moment bei seiner Aufgabe innehielt. „Ich würde es vorziehen, es Ihrem Vater zu erklären, aber dazu müsste ich schon wissen, wer er ist."

Nathan hatte gänzlich aufgehört zu arbeiten, nahm jedoch seine Augen nicht von den Salamanderschwänzen.

„Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden kann?", fragte Snape dann.

Nathan schaute mit einem Stirnrunzeln vor sich hin. „Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht kann", antwortete er.

„Sie können es nicht? Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ich bin sicher", sagte Nathan. „Aber Sie können es", erklärte er und seine schwarzen Augen glänzten von Überzeugung.

_So, darum geht das Ganze also_, folgerte Severus im Stillen. „Ich kann Sie nicht arbeiten sehen, Mr. Granger", schnappte er und sah die Frustration, die auf Nathans Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Der Junge nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf, aber ohne die Anmut und die Vorsicht, mit denen er vorher zugange gewesen war, wie Severus bemerkte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke drehte ihm mit einem Rauschen der Roben den Rücken zu, um den Raum zu verlassen, als er hörte: „Ist das so schlimm?" Er drehte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. Es war irgendetwas in diesem Tonfall, Verzweiflung, möglicherweise auch Enttäuschung.

Nathan war noch nicht fertig. „Er muss etwas Schreckliches getan haben. Ist er in Azkaban? Ist das der Grund, warum mir niemand sagt, wer er ist? Er ist ein Monster, oder?"

Das hatte Severus nicht erwartet. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit damit verbracht, mögliche Gründe in Erwägung zu ziehen, die Hermione dazu bewogen hatten, seine Identität vor dem Jungen geheim zu halten, aber jetzt… _Sie wollte nicht, dass Leute meines Schlags ihm nahe kommen,_ folgerte er, und ein Stich der Trauer traf sein Herz. Konnte er ihre Entscheidung verurteilen? Das konnte er nicht, und Wut überschwemmte ihn über das, was er jetzt war und noch mehr über das, was er einstmals gewesen war.

Severus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sagte: „Beenden Sie Ihre verfluchte Aufgabe, Junge, damit ich sie mir vom Hals schaffen kann!"

---

Am nächsten Tag mischte sich die Frustration des letzten Abends mit der Frustration dieses Morgens. Nathan hatte nicht das bekommen, was er von Professor Snape gewollt hatte und - was wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer war - der Tränkemeister wusste jetzt von seinen Absichten. Er wollte mit seinen Freunden sprechen, aber er war nicht die Art von Mensch, der seinen Standpunkt aufgab. Er seufzte und ging alleine in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

Er spielte mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller, als etwas ihm das Licht nahm, das wegen des schmuddeligen Wetters sowieso schon spärlich war. Er schaute auf und direkt in Kevins Gesicht.

„Warum ignorierst du uns?", fragte der Junge.

„Was interessiert es dich? Ihr habt damit angefangen!", erwiderte Nathan.

„Haben wir nicht!", protestierter Andy, der an Kevins Seite stand.

„Ihr habt Geheimnisse vor mir. Denkt Ihr, Ihr seid Meister im Verstellen? Nehmt zur Kenntnis: Ihr seid es nicht", sagte Nathan und lud seine ganze Frustration auf die Jungen ab.

Sie beobachteten Nathan. Kevin mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung, aber Andy schien…. traurig zu sein.

Nathan sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und ließ sie dort stehen, verstummt durch seine Anschuldigungen.

---

Nathan war froh, dass es bereits Freitag war; er zählte jetzt die Tage, bis er von den Strafarbeiten bei Professor Snape befreit sein würde. Nach diesem Mittwoch Abend war er sicher, dass der Tränkemeister ihm nicht das Geringste über seinen Vater sagen würde, und er sah keinen weiteren Grund, noch mehr Zeit mit diesem mürrischen Mann verbringen zu wollen.

Seine Freunde brachten nach diesem Morgen ihre Argumente sogar noch heftiger vor. Nathan hatte sie am Abend zuvor beim Durchblättern seiner Bücher erwischt, der Bücher, in denen er über Gifte gelesen hatte. Andy schien erschrocken zu sein, als er den Schlafsaal betreten hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte Nathan sie gesehen, wie sie heute früh aus dem Büro von Professor Lupin herausgekommen waren; in der Tat war das sehr verdächtig.

Er legte sich nach einem weiteren Abend Kesselscheuern auf sein Bett und nahm ein weiteres Buch von seinem Nachttisch. Er las gerade über ein anderes interessantes grünes Gift, als er einen Ausruf hörte; dann traf ihn ein Zauberspruch.

„Was soll das!", sagte er, sprang von seinem Bett auf und ging auf den Sprecher zu - Kevin.

„Halt ihn fest, Andy!", hörte er Kevin sagen.

„Bleib weg von mir, Andy", sagte Nathan und hielt nun seinen Zauberstab bereit. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Du verstehst nicht, Nathan. Du warst unter dem Imperius-Fluch!", rief Andy, seine Hände wie schützend vor sich ausgestreckt.

„Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Professor Lupin brachte uns den Gegenfluch bei. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Kevin und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig.

„Imperius-Fluch! Bist du verrückt?", empörte sich Nathan.

Das verwirrte die beiden Gryffindors. „Hör mal, Nathan, Professor Snape hat dich verflucht. Wir haben festgestellt, wie du dich verändert hast Aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist frei", sagte Kevin, als ob er mit einem Fünfjährigen sprechen würde.

„Oh, nun komm schon! War es das, worüber ihr geflüstert habt?", Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich stehe nicht unter irgendeinem Fluch."

„Stehst du nicht?", fragte Andy.

„Nicht mehr", sagten ein zufriedener Kevin.

„Habe ich nie gestanden. Wie kommt Ihr dazu, so etwas Absurdes zu denken?", fragte Nathan und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Du hast dich so sonderbar verhalten, seit du diese Strafarbeiten bei Snape begonnen hast", erklärte Andy.

„Ja, und es wurde immer schlimmer! Du hast sogar begonnen, dich wie er zu verhalten", ergänzte Kevin.

„Und dann hast du begonnen, uns zu ignorieren, und wir fanden diese Bücher über Gifte. Es war gruselig", sagte Andy und ein ängstlicher Ausdruck erschien erneut auf seinem Gesicht.

Nathans Augen verengten sich. „Ich versuche, den Namen eines grünen Zaubertranks zu finden, der in Professor Snapes Vorratsraum nicht beschriftet war. Ich denke, dass es ein Gift ist. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich diese Bücher lese. Dachtest du, ich wollte jemanden vergiften?"

„Eh, ja! Wir dachten, dass Snape dir befehlen würde, genau das zu tun. Hat er das nicht?", fragte Kevin.

„Selbstverständlich nicht! Wie viele Male muss ich euch noch erklären? Professor Snape ist kein böser Zauberer!", Nathan ärgerte es, dass er sich ständig wiederholen musste.

„Wenn du nicht verflucht wurdest, warum verhältst du dich dann so sonderbar?", fragte Kevin, noch nicht überzeugt.

Nathan seufzte. Er würde erklären müssen, warum er so auf die Strafarbeiten fokussiert gewesen war. „Hört zu, Jungs, es gibt etwas, das ich euch erklären muss", sagte er sanft. „Professor Snape hat Informationen über etwas, das ich schon seit einer langen Zeit versucht habe, herauszufinden."

„Informationen über was?", fragte Andy neugierig.

Nathan seufzte wieder. Dieses war sein am allerwenigsten favorisierter Teil der Geschichte. „Ich weiß nicht, wer mein Vater ist."

„Du hast uns das nie gesagt", sagte Kevin und setzte sich auf das nächstgelegene Bett.

„Das habe ich nicht, weil ich nicht darüber sprechen mag", gab Nathan zu.

„Das ist traurig", sagte Andy und setzte sich neben Kevin.

„Professor Snape scheint seine Identität zu kennen", erzählte Nathan weiter, „aber er wollte es mir nicht sagen." Nathan ging zu seinen Freunden hinüber unf stellte sich direkt vor sie. „Jeder scheint es zu wissen. Meine Mum weiß es selbstverständlich, und ich denke, dass Onkel Harry es auch weiß; jetzt bin ich sicher, dass außerdem Professor Snape es weiß, aber niemand will es mir sagen!", beendete er verbittert seine Ausführung.

Seine Freunde wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Nathan setzte sich frustriert auf sein Bett.

Andy durchbrach die Stille: „Hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Ja", antwortete Nathan einfach.

„Und…" forderte Kevin ihn auf.

„Er wurde ärgerlich und behandelt mich seitdem wie einen Schwachkopf."

„Es tut mir leid, Nathan", sagte Andy und streckte eine Hand aus, um seinen Freund zu trösten.

---

Snape beobachtete Nathan, der mit seinen Freunden im Schlepptau in die Große Halle kam. Anscheinend waren sie wieder zusammen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Er bemerkte, dass Nathan noch immer ein wenig blasser als sonst zu sein schien, aber das würde vergehen, nun da er wieder Freunde hatte.

Er hatte entschieden, dass er mit Nathan nichts zu tun haben wolle, nachdem die schreckliche Erkenntnis dieser Nacht ihn getroffen hatte. Hermione hatte den Jungen von ihm ferngehalten, weil sie nicht wünschte, dass Nathan wusste, dass sein Vater ein kaltblütiger Mörder und ein Ex-Todesser war. Er machte ihr keinen Vorwurf.

Severus verspürte keine Lust, bei dem Quidditch-Spiel dabei zu sein, aber er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Slytherin spielte gegen Gryffindor, und als Hauslehrer musste er sich zeigen und Interesse vortäuschen.

Als er das Quidditch-Spielfeld erreichte, nahm Severus seinen üblichen Platz auf der Zuschauertribüne ein, auf der die Lehrer immer saßen. Er war wie üblich zu früh, nur um zu vermeiden, mit aufgeregten Schülern zusammenzustoßen.

Er beobachtete, wie sich die Tribünen mit Grün, Silber, Rot und Gold füllten, als eine kleine Gruppe seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Lupin näherte sich mit einem rothaarigen Mann - Ronald Weasley. Dies war keine Überraschung. Weasley nahm immer an den Quidditch-Spielen teil, was ärgerlich war. Aber dieses Mal waren sie nicht allein, sie hatten eine Gruppe von aufgeregten Gryffindors bei sich.

Severus beobachtete seinen Sohn, der sich lebhaft mit seinen Freunden unterhielt, während sie Weasley und Lupin dorthin folgten, wo er saß.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", grüßte Lupin.

Severus nickte.

„Hallo, Snape, wie kommt Ihre Mannschaft dieses Jahr ohne Frein und Maison zurecht? Sie haben letztes Jahr die ganze Last der Slytherins getragen. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie ihren Abschluss gemacht haben, nicht?", stichelte Ron.

„Gryffindor wird nicht gewinnen, selbst wenn wir sie durch Besen allein ersetzen", sagte Severus und lächelte spöttisch den jetzt verärgerten Weasley an.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Ron. „Nathan? Willst du nicht bei uns sitzen?"

Nathan zögerte und sah auf Professor Snape.

„Komm hier herüber!", sagte Ron, ergriff ihn an den Roben und zog Nathan neben sich herunter, damit er an seiner Seite saß. „Ihr auch, Jungs! Wenn ihr Freunde von Nathan seid, seid ihr auch meine Freunde."

Andy schien begieriger zu bleiben, da Ron einer seiner Lieblings-Quidditch-Spieler war, aber Kevin fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er.

„Oh, komm schon, Kevin", bettelte Andy.

„In Ordnung", stimmte Kevin zu. Nathan lächelte.

Das Spiel begann und Gryffindor punktete zuerst, sehr zu Rons Freude und zu Severus' Ärger. „Das ist nur der Anfang, Snape", reizte Ron ihn. Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, aber er beobachtete Nathan aus den Augenwinkeln; er grinste.

Das Spiel ging weiter und Slytherin ging auf der Anzeigetafel in Führung. „Es scheint, als hätten Sie wieder die Kutsche vor die Thestrale gespannt, Weasley", verspottete Severus ihn.

„Lassen Sie uns sehen, wer den Snitch fängt, Snape", erwiderte Ron.

Severus ließ seine Augen dorthin wandern, wo Nathan sich jetzt wieder hingesetzt hatte. Der Junge schien nicht sonderlich am Spiel interessiert zu sein, stattdessen hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Weasley gerichtet. Nathan schien von der Begeisterung des rothaarigen Mannes für das Spiel fasziniert zu sein. Sein Sohn hatte viel Spaß. _Mit Weasley, noch dazu_, fügte er im Geiste hinzu.

Auf dem Spielfeld flogen beide Sucher hinter dem Snitch her. Der kleine geflügelte Ball war von den Spielern gesehen worden, nahe der Stelle, wo sie saßen. Weasleys Schrei, als er ihn sah, hatte Snape aufgeschrecken lassen.

Er beobachtete seinen Sohn nun offen, jetzt, da jedermann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spiel gerichtet hatte. Der Junge hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Severus nur als verkappt amüsiert beschreiben konnte, und er selbst veränderte seinen eigenen in einen kalten ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Nathans Amüsiertheit war nicht auf die fliegenden Besen gerichtet, sondern auf einen aufgeregten Weasley, und das ärgerte ihn.

Gryffindors Sucher hatte den Goldenen Snitch gefangen. Weasley jubelte. Nathan lächelte, während er den Freund seiner Mutter beobachtete, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit zur anderen Seite wandte und feststellte, dass Professor Snape ihn anstarrte. Da grinste er.

„Haben Sie das Spiel genossen, Sir?", fragte Nathan immer noch grinsend.

„Sie?", stellte Professor Snape die Gegenfrage.

„Gryffindor hat gewonnen", antwortete Nathan.

„Haben sie?", fragte Severus und wölbte seine Augenbrauen.

Nathan sah nochmals auf die Anzeigetafel. Sie zeigte zweihundertfünfzig für Gryffindor gegen einhundertundsiebzig für Slytherin. Er sah zurück zu seinem Professor und rollte seine Augen, als er sah, wie der Mann schmunzelte. Professor Snape hatte ihn erwischt.

„Versuchen Sie, das nächste Spiel wirklich zu verfolgen, Mr. Granger", sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke, als er seinen Platz verließ und zum Schloss zurückging.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die gerunzelte Stirn des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

---

Hermione ruhte vor dem Kamin und schaute auf das flackernde Feuer. Im Geist wiederholte sie ihr letztes Gespräch mit Harry. Gestern Nachmittag hatte der Auror sie an der Universität besucht und um einen Gefallen gebeten.

„Hermione, ich würde nicht hier sein, wenn ich nicht deine Hilfe benötigte", hatte Harry gesagt.

„Harry, ich bin Chemikerin und keine Meisterin der Zaubertränke. Du solltest dir jemanden Qualifizierteren suchen", hatte sie ihm spitz erklärt.

„Ich will nicht Snape, Hermione. Vergiss es!", hatte Harry gesagt und seine Augen verengten sich bei Hermiones versteckter Andeutung.

„Oh, werd' erwachsen, Harry!", hatte sie ihn gerügt. „Kannst du nicht diesen kindischen Streit beiseite lassen? Er ist der beste Tränkemeister, den ich kenne; er könnte dir besser helfen als ich."

Harry hatte ausgesehen, als ob sie ihn mit etwas Anstößigem beleidigt hätte.

„Harry", hatte sie ruhiger gesagt, „du kann diesen Groll nicht für immer fortsetzen. Er hat uns geholfen. Er hatte uns unzählige Male gerettet, und was tust du? Du duellierst dich jedes Jahr mit ihm."

„Dies hier hat nichts damit zu tun, was zwischen mir und Snape ist, Hermione. Willst du mir helfen oder nicht?", hatte Harry gefragt, extrem verärgert über die Wendung, die das Gespräch genommen hatte.

Hermione hatte geseufzt. „Fein, aber erwarte von mir kein Wunder. Ich habe seit unserem Abschluss nicht mehr mit solch komplexen Tränken gearbeitet", hatte sie gesagt, „und ich werde Zutaten und ein Labor benötigen, genauso wie Bücher zum Nachschlagen", hatte sie nach einigem Überlegen hinzugefügt.

Harry hatte ihr ein breites Lächeln geschenkt. „Ich wusste, dass du nicht widerstehen könntest. Ich habe mit Minerva gesprochen und sie war damit einverstanden, dir unbegrenzten Zugang zur Bibliothek und den Einrichtungen in Hogwarts zu gewähren."

„Hogwarts?", hatte sie überrascht ausgerufen. „Ich dachte, dass ich die Laboratorien im Ministerium würde benutzen können."

„Und da bist du. Hogwarts ist genau das. Außerdem", hatte Harry hinzugefügt, bevor Hermione die Zeit gehabt hatte zu protestieren, „wirst du dort die besten Bücher zu dem Thema finden."

Und das war der Grund, warum sie sich in diesem Dilemma wiederfand, in Hogwarts Forschungsarbeiten über Zaubertränke durchzuführen. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass sie ihre Arbeit an der Universität nicht aufgeben würde; folglich würde sie die Freitage und die Wochenenden in Hogwarts verbringen.

Ihre Überlegungen, was jetzt mit ihrem Leben passieren würde, wurden durch ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Tür unterbrochen, das sie erschreckte. Der unerwartete Besucher klopfte erneut, diesmal nachdrücklicher. Sie kletterte vom Sofa, öffnete die Tür, und erstarrte mit weit geöffneten Augen.

Es war Severus Snape.

* * *

**A/N:** Das war's! Endlich ist er zu Hermione gegangen. Und da war ein Cliffie angebracht. :0)

Erzählt mir, was ihr über das Kapitel dachtet. Ich will es wirklich wissen. Laßt mir ein Review zukommen:0), Auch wenn diese Seite jetzt Antworten erlaubt, beantworte ich sie noch auf meinem LJ (deren Link auf meinem Profil gefunden werden kann). Ich weiß, dass einige Menschen meine Antworten zu lesen genießen, und dieses Antwort-System erlaubt es nicht. :0/

FerPotter

**Im nächsten Kapitel: **Die am meisten erwartete Auseinandersetzung.


End file.
